Snape and Elizabeth story
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: What if Severus Snape fell in love someone he hated? What if she thought him scum of the earth? What if a firery hate turned into sizzling love? What will happen when a mysterious stranger pulls them apart by Dark Magic and power...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, some people have asked that I write a story of how Snape and Elizabeth hook up. So this is it.

Elizabeth POV

"Mom, do I have to go, I mean, you said yourself that I know too much to go to school."

"Yes, but you still need to go to school. Think of all the interesting people you will meet."

"Yeah, right. Then you should of sent me when I was 11. I don't need friends now, I have all the friends I could ever want. Why did I need to go to school to get more?"

Mom, gave me the don't-ask-questions look. I glared at her, then went up to my room, slamming the door.

Shakira looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's the matter, Liz?"

"Mom wants me to go to Hogwarts this year." Shakira sat up and closed her book.

"What is wrong with Hogwarts?"

"HE goes there, is the problem."

"Oh, yes, Silver Snape. How did I forget that."

"Well, why would you care, you have a boyfriend, and a life."

"Hey," she sat down next to me. "You have a life too, and you are very talented. Why do you let Silver control what you do and don't. I know you hate him, but this thing is getting so blown out of proportion."

"No, its not, Shakira. He made my life a living nightmare that whole summer, and it's because of him, that I didn't go to Hogwarts my first year."

"Well, you can go now, and show him that you aren't someone he can walk over. He probably doesn't even remember that he made that potion that caused your skin to go green. I mean, it wasn't planned to work that way."

"Yeah, well, thanks to him, I now have the whitest skin in the world!"

"So, go outside and get a tan." Shakira giggled. I started to giggle too. This was an old argument, and she always found a way to laugh. She gave me a hug.

"Maybe you will be in my House and then we get to have a bed next to each other, I know Maria would love that." I smiled, thinking that it would be fun to share a room with my twins for school. (Umm, little note, triplets, yeah their triplets, I just didn't know how to write it. Back to story)

"That would fun but what classes would they put me in?"

"Well, what's your career choice?"

"I like the idea of being a teacher."

"So, they would put you I classes that make it so you can be one."

"Oh."

"Well, you better pack. School starts tomorrow."

"What? I thought we still had a few days of summer left?"

"Nope, school starts tomorrow. Maira will meet up with us there. Here you can borrow my list to pack."

"Thanks." I then started to pack my new trunk, using the list Shakira had handed me. It was going to be a long year.

"Elizabeth Season." I said to the teacher, who checked her list. She shook her head and rolled up the list.

"There is no Elizabeth Season on my list, did you receive a letter from us?"

"I did when I was 11."

"But you are now a 6th year. I guess we will have to ask Dumbledore on what to do with you."

She then walked towards the man sitting at the long table in the Great Hall.

They had just Sorted all the first years into their Houses, when I was left standing in front of everyone. I wasn't on the list, so I wasn't Sorted or allowed to sit down and the worst part, was sanding in front of the whole school and them all staring back. O my freaking merlin...

"You are new?" asked Dumbledore. He was looking at me.

"Yes." I said quietly, I could feel the eyes looking at me. I could hear a few whispering, saying I was the reason why they weren't eating yet.

"Well, then, you are to Sorted and then we will have a class list ready for you tomorrow. What is the job you wish to have in the future?"

"I want... to be a teacher." he smiled, and I started to breath again.

Shakira and Maria said that he was a nice teacher but this was his first year as the Headmaster.

"I think we will be able to make you a great teacher. Your mother told me you are very talented in potions and defense."

"I am."

"Those are good talents for a teacher. Please sit on the stool, and you will then sit with your House."

"Thank you. Sorry, for wasting your time, I thought my mom told you I was coming."

"Don't worry about it." I then went and sat on the stool. Then the teacher set the hat on my head.

"Oooo, this is strange, very strange. I have never seen this before."

'_Seen what before?"_

"Well, you are sharp. Very sharp. I have never seen a first year with so much knowledge already in their head."

'_Well, I'm not a first year."_

"But it is, your first time being a student here. And yet you know more than some of the teachers here."

I giggled. The people staring at me gave me puzzled looks, they didn't know what the hat was telling me.

"What House should I put you in?"

'_My sisters are in Gryffindor.'_

"Yes, I know but you are different. Very different."

What! I have to be with them!

'_I want to be with them.'_

"I know, but it would do you no good. You would not grow in your knowledge there, but you do have the traits as one of them."

'_So put me with them. I don't care about learning.'_

"Really? Well, that is bad. You should care a lot about learning, and I know you do, you just want to be with your sisters. But I do think that there maybe another reason, yes there is. There is someone you hate with all your heart and it makes you not want to be here and makes you want your sisters."

'_So? Is there a problem with that?'_

"Not really, but it puts you in a different a House. SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat, and the table on the far left started to cheer.

I took the hat off my head and walked over to the Slytherin table.

My sister had told me stories about Slytherin, that it was cursed. great, just what I need, a cursed House but there was something else they said. Something that made me want to burn the House. It was.. O, what was it.

I sat down and the hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood and made a speech. I looked down the table.

Staring at me, only a few seats away, was a boy my age, with black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

Now I remembered why I hated this House. Snape was in this House. The boy she called Silver and wished was never born, was staring her in the face, a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver POV

No way, she is not sitting here. She can't be in my House. Silver stared at the red haired girl, sitting with her arms holded. Why is she even here? I thought she was never going to go to Hogwarts, I thought she liked being home schooled by her mom? This is sure not I wanted to happen this year, I hope I have a class with her. It was be awesome.

""Hey, grease head! What you staring at?"" shouted Sirius Black, who walked over with his best friend James Potter.

""Nothing."" said Silver, turning to face his food. Black was now standing behind him, and started to laugh.

""I think Snape has a crush on the new girl! What a picture, Snape trying to ask her on a date, what a laugh."" Potter started to laugh too. Now everyone was watching Black and his prey.

Then Liz heard him, and looked up at them. There was a frown on her perfect face. she looks different, somehow. Her skin, or something

""Hey Snape, you going to take her to your room, to see if she will clean it for you?"" Black laughed even harder, Potter bent over in laughter. Are you done yet, Black? But he wasn't.

""Maybe, she will tell you what a freak you are, how you shouldn't be here. Maybe she will beat you -""

There was a flash of red light, and Black fell to the floor. He looked up in puzzlement, then his arm started to twitch. Then his other, and then his legs started to move around.

Black started to scream in pain, sweat rolling off his face. Then there was a terrible cracking sound and he screamed even louder. Teachers started to run towards him, their wands out, ready to make a spell. Then it stop. Black's body went completely still, his legs bent in odd positions.

Dumbledore bent next to Black, who had pasted out, and started to mutter under his breath. Then he stood up and turned to the teachers.

""Will one of you get Madam Pomfrey, the rest of you help move him to the Hospital Wing."" They did has he asked, and everyone else in the hall started to eat again. Dumbledore turned to Potter and Snape.

""I would like to talk to you two in my office later."" Then he went back to his chair. Potter gave me an evil look, like I had done it.

I turned back to my plate, and glanced at Liz. She was smiling to herself, looking very pleased. She did it, but why? I thought she hated me.

Silver shrugged his shoulders, and finished the potato his was eating.

""I didn't do it, sir."" said Silver to Dumbledore. They were standing in his office, Potter had already spoken to Dumbledore, so it was just Silver and Dumbledore.

"I know you didn't do it." said Dumbledore.

"Then why am I here?"

"I want to know why Black was hexed so. It must have been a good reason to use a out-lawed spell on a student and with all the teachers in the same room."

Silver stared at him. A out-lawed spell? I wonder how Liz learned it?

"Why was Black at your table?"

"He was teasing me."

Dumbledore nodded, so I went on.

"He was making fun about the new girl and me. And how I shouldn't be in Hogwarts."

"Do you believe him?"

"No."

"Then why does it bother you?" asked Dumbledore, gently. I looked at the floor. should I say, its because the girl he was talking about, I do like? Or should I lie?

"Silent, I see." said Dumbledore. I looked up at him. He smiled.

"I guess it must be a personal answer, so I won't push any further. But I must ask you, do you know any one who might know that spell?"

Should I tell him? No, Liz would kill you. You don't want to make her hate you even more.

"No."

"Ok, then have a good night. Classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore stood and open the door. I stood and walked out. good, that's over.

Elizabeth POV

No way! I hate this class already. I slumped down in my chair. Silver had just entered, and sat down in the front row. Why is he in my class? This is so wrong.

"Please, quiet. Thank you, I'm Professor Lee and I will be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now this is a serous class, there will be no fooling around. You do and you can say good bye to your career choice and this class. Now, open your books to ..."

After writing notes and reading the chapter, Lee asked for a volunteer to show us how to do the spell we were learning. No one raised their hand. Lee smiled.

"I guess I get to pick then," she looked around, "Snape and..." She smiled at me, "Season."

No, no, NO! This is so unfair! I stood and walked to the front of the room, so did Silver.

"Ok, Snape, you will be the victim, I want you to defend yourself. Season, you will do the spell. Now remember to wave your wand and say the right-"

"I know how to do it." I said. She closed her mouth and gave me a surprised look.

I looked at Silver. He look afraid, that I might hurt him.

maybe I should and say I did the spell wrong, no that won't be nice. Not that I care about being nice to HIM. I raised my wand.

"Limia!"

Silver tried to block it, but he was too slow. The spell hit him in the face and he fell, backwards to the floor. He was out cold. The spell worked perfectly, if I do say so myself. I turned to Lee, who's mouth was open, then went to sit down at my desk.

She did the spell to wake him and he sat down at his desk, his face going pink.

"Now, I want the rest of you to try the spell. So pair up with someone."

I stood to ask someone but they didn't want to be my partner. They didn't want to land on the ground. So I was stuck with... Silver, of course. He smiled when I walked over to him. I grinned. I HATE HIM!!

"It's my turn to be the hunter." said Silver, raising his wand.

Ok, whatever, like I would let him, hex me.

He opened his mouth and I sent a hex towards him.

He blocked it, and said, "Simagrona!"

Which I blocked using my wand to make a Shield spell, I then did the spell that would make his legs shorter.

He didn't blocked it fast enough. He was now, a foot shorter, and it was hilarious! I started to laugh, my mistake.

He then hexed me, and my robes started to burn. So I made water come out of my wand to get it out.

Now, Silver was laughing at me. It made me so bad that he got me. So I hexed him again, this one made his hair bright pink.

He grabbed at his hair and then gave me a evil glare. I glared right back.

He then it a spell I wasn't ready for. The spell that made you start to dance. And I mean dance, like at a club.

So my legs and hips were doing a break dance, when I hexed him to do the same thing. I know so, original, but he did it first!

By now, everyone was watching and laughing. One students even started playing music from his watch, which had radio on it.

Soon, Silver and I where dancing to some great song I loved, but hated right now. He then started to grind with me. Which was so, not what I wanted, either.

Then Lee came over and saw what we were doing.

"Snape, Season! Stop that right now! This is not what you do during class! And you shouldn't dance like that!"

Everyone started to laugh. I glared at Silver, he grinned.

"Stop it right now." said Lee.

Then one of the students shouted," I think they hexed each other, so they can't stop."

Lee rolled her eyes and waved her wand.

Both Silver and mine body stop dancing and we fell into a hemp on the floor. Ow, my legs hurt!

"You two, need to go to the Hospital Wing, right now. Season, you might want to change in to a better uniform."

I looked down at my uniform. It was burned all the way up to my thighs, so it was like a skirt. And I was on the floor, with my legs over Silver! And a classroom that has boys starting at me! I jumped to my feet, and they all sat down.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the Hospital Wing, Silver right behind me.

It really did hurt to walk, not to mention the blood, dripping from my burns, but I wasn't going to stop til I got to the Hospital Wing.

"How in the world did you get burned on your legs?" asked Madam Pomfrey. I had just shown her my legs and uniform.

"It happened during class. The boy who was my partner did it, when I blocked his first spell."

"Who? Snape here, I guess." she said as she looked at Silver and his pink hair. She shook her head and handed me a gown.

"Put his on, you will have to stay here for the night for you legs to heal." She then turned to Silver. "You should be ok, after I un-hex you, but you will need to stay over night, also, to make sure your legs heal properly." she handed him a gown too.

NO, no, why is everything getting worse and worse?!

"Now, give me your wands." she said.

And now it just got worse.

"Why do you need our wands?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you two to kill each other when you wake up." So we handed her our wands and watched as she locked them in her desk.

"No one will touch them, ok? Now go change into your gowns and I'll start fixing you two." Then she left the room, leaving me with Silver. I glared at him and drew the curtain between us.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about that but I hadn't realized this chapter was being funny but thanks to **vaila, **that has been fixed! Enjoy!

* * *

After I had changed into the gown, Madam Pomfrey did a spell that cleaned my burns and then she had me get comfy in a bed, then she gave me a potion, that smelled like slime.

"Drink this, it will heal your burns and make you go to sleep." said Madam Pomfrey. So I took a big sip, and yeah, I went to sleep.

*****

Around midnight, a thunder storm had started. The thunder echoed in the halls, waking teachers and students alike. It sounded the loudest, however, in the Hospital Wing. Where you were sleeping.

You jumped awake when the windows started to rattle.

"What the -" yelled Silver, sitting up in his bed. His bed was cross from yours. I glared at him.

"Scared? Is little Silver scared of thunder?" I snickered.

"No, I am not." he said, lying back into his pillows. I so hate him.

"Maybe you are scared of thunder, Liz. Youre the one looking like you saw a mouse." he snickered. I glared at him. Grrrr....

"Youre an idiot." he looked up at me. His face showed angry.

"You are a retard." he said.

"Oooo, I am so stupid."

"You are." he smiled. I step right into that. The jerk.

"Youre a jerk."

"Ditto, you are one 24/7." he said, throwing me a glare. I grinned my teeth.

"You are a teachers pet." I threw back.

"You wish you were the teachers pet."

"Oh, how original, Silver butt."

"Oooo, now youre swearing."

"Its not swearing."

"Yes, it is." he said, sitting up straight. I straighten my back and stared at him.

"No, it isnt."

"Yes, it is."

"No, its not!"

"Yes it is!" he shouted. Grrrr.... I HATE him. I grabbed my pillow.

"You are such a freaking loser!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, well you are worse then the devil!"

Grrrr... I threw my pillow at him. It hit him in the face.

"In your face! Silver!" Silver picked up my pillow and threw it at me.

I tried to get out of its path, but I couldnt move my legs, so it got me in the stomach. Silver laughed and threw his other pillow, hitting me in the head. Grrrr...

they are fighting? this is what you call fighting? it is so lame!

.......

I threw his pillow straight at his head. He caught it before it hit him, he was about to say something, when my pillow hit him in the face.

"Score!" I shouted, raising my hands over my head. Snape gave me an evil look.

"You are such a child." He said, he looked mad that I got him. I smiled.

"Well, that should teach you from messing with me, you freaking grease head. Dont you ever take a shower?" I said, ready for him to throw my pillow back. He did, and I caught it and put it behind me. I waited for the next one.

"Yeah, I do! Do you ever go outside? You look like a freaking snow ball!" He shoot back. I gave him the most evilest look that I had.

"You are so lucky that I dont have my wand right now, I couldve broken a couple of wizard laws."

"Ooo, Im so scared. Like I care? You are just a little girl who thinks she knows spells, like I would let you get anything near me with a wand."

"You are a little piece of-"

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldnt swear. What would your mother say? Finding that her daughter was swearing at another student?"

"Like you are a student, you shouldnt even be here. Why dont you go live with your freaking father? Wait, he beats you, so, you ran away. Cant solve your own stinking problems-" WHACK!

The pillow got me right in the face. The jerk! I glared at Silver, who was red mad and he had uncovered his legs, like he was going to try to get to me.

"What? Did I hit a nerve, Snape? Or should I say-"

"Shut up! Liz, I swear I will hurt you so bad-"

"Youll what? Hurt me? What a laugh!" I threw a pillow at him, right in the stomach. He grabbed it and threw it at me. He missed.

"You missed!" I yelled, pointing at him. He growled and I stuck out my tongue. I know, how lame, but I was mad and didnt have my wand to make him blow up. That would have been sweet! But it would have to wait.

BOOM!!

Both Silver and I jumped. The thunder had like, scared us and that made us even more mad. This is really starting to bug me. The whole being scared in front of Silver thing, very annoying.

"You are such a moron, Silver." I said, looking for the pillow, that had missed me. I found it and tried to grab it. When I had it in my hand, I turned to face Silver.

But he was no longer sitting in his bed, nor was he in my sight. Ok, where did he go? WHACK!

A pillow hit me in the back of the head, causing my head to fall into my knees. Grr... he was behind me.

I straighten and threw my pillow at him, it hit him in the stomach and he fell to the floor on his knees. SCORE!!

hit him again! (me: i thought this was lame...) buts it's a pillow fight!

this is still lame

"THERE! Dont you dare try sneaking up on me again! Or I will serious hurt you!" I yelled at him, he didnt move.

He then lifted his head and threw up. GROSS!

"Gross! Silver!" But Silver just grabbed around his middle and threw up some more. After what seemed like forever, he stopped, but his body was shaking horribly.

"Silver?" I asked after he didnt respond. He just sat on the floor, slowly rocking. Scary!

"Oh my... I am so sorry Silver. I shouldnt of thrown that pillow at you so hard, its just that you scared me."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Pain shot up my legs and it hurt really bad! Ouch! Talk about pain! She said it wouldnt hurt, I should complain. I slowly went over to Silver, every step making me want to pass out. When I got to him, I sat down next to him, away from the throw up.

I put my hand on his back and started to rub it. After a while I asked,

"Are you ok? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Silver slowly shock his head. His rocking had stopped and he was staring me in the eyes.

I never noticed his eyes before, I mean, really, notice them. Now, that I was closer, they didnt look like they were black but a very dark blue. They were actually very handsome. Maybe he got them from his mother...

"Are you sure you dont want Madam Pomfrey." I said staring into his eyes. He shook his head, again, but this time he did it very slowly like he was distracted. He was staring at me and I didnt think of anything, but his eyes.

Silver whipped his mouth on his sleeve and tried to stand up. He stumbled.

"Here let me help you." I said, grabbing his arm and supporting his body on my side. We slowly walked to his bed, where I helped him in and pulled the blankets up to his chin. I was about to go back to my bed, when he grabbed my hand and held it.

GROSS! He is throwing up!

NOW, that is interesting! (me: i think you are very gross minded) who cares what you think? (me: true...)

I turned to face him, staring at our hands. How they look natural together and the same. I looked him in the eyes and got lost in the blue maze that they held. I then sat down next to him.

"Elizabeth." whispered Silver, closing his eyes. I looked at his face and wanted to cry. Not that because I was sad, I wasnt, but because Silver looked so cute with his eyes closed. I felt so bad for making him get so sick, not to mention that I was a totally jerk to him.

"Sorry, that I said all those things to you, I didnt mean any of them." said Silver, opening his eyes. I smiled.

"Its ok, Silver. Im sorry that I got so mad, I guess its my red hairs fault. I hate my red hair, it has problems with control." Silver smiled, and I laughed.

"I love your hair." said Silver, looking me in the eyes. I blushed, that was so sweet. Wait, why is he complimenting me on my looks?

I looked at Silvers face and didnt see any trace of him trying to lie. I smiled, maybe I dont mind him being nice to me. Maybe, I wouldnt mind being his friend either... or more then a friend...

"What in the world are you doing out of bed!" shouted Madam Pomfrey, coming into the Hospital Wing. Silver let go of my hand and I stood up off his bed.

"You better get in that bed right now, or you will have to stay here another night." she said, before she helped me into my bed. She then sniffed the air and noticed Silvers throw up on the floor.

"Which one of you did that?" she asked to us.

Silver raised his hand, a little. His face was still pale from when he was throwing up but he did have some color.

"Well, I think you are taking a reaction to the potion I gave you earlier. I have another potion that will cause this not to happen again."

Madam Pomfrey gave him some of the potion and waved the mess away. Soon the whole room smelled of lemons.

"Now, go back to sleep, Silver, that potion should keep you asleep till the morning. And you, Elizabeth, no more getting out of bed, your lucky your legs dont bend."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." said Silver and I.

After watching us for a few minutes she left the Wing to go back to bed.

I looked at Silver, who was asleep already. I then lied on my back and touched the hand that Silver had been holding till Madam Pomfrey had come to check on us, thinking of what had been going through my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, let me clear this up for yall. Silver is Severus Snape's nickname. Ok? Elizabeth started calling him that was they were kids, ok? Cuz someone, I won't mention who, thought I didn't know what his name was and that I shouldn't be writing a story about him, so yeah, I do know his name and all the crap he did in the Harry Potter books but news flash: I am NOT j k rowling and this is my story, that I made up, anything I write, j k rowling didn't. Ok? That make any sense? I hope it does. Cuz I really don't care what you might of read in the books cuz yeah, this is just something that I do for fun, its not like I am going to go and publish this story. It is just for fun and for me to share what I thought should of been in the Harry Potter books. O yeah, I will now shut up and let you read this story, that I made for you all to read and enjoy. All I ask is that you rate cuz yeah, its just nice to have people rate me. Ok, thanx!

Elizabeth hurried to her next class, trying to avoid Silver (Severus). why the heck was I so, I don't know, _interested_ in the way his hand felt on mine? This is Silver, the jerk who turned me green, and didn't even say that he was sorry. Why did I like the way he held my hand or how I wanted to make him feel better, when he was throwing up? I am so confused!

"Elizabeth, I hope you will behave today," said Lee.

I nodded my head and sat down at one of the desks. Madam Pomfrey let me out of the Hospital Wing this morning, Snape, however, was told that he had to shave off his hair before he could leave Hospital. I guess we aren't allowed to have bright pink hair but yeah, I was surprised that Madam Pomfrey didn't know how to change it back to it's normal color.

"You too, um, Snape." she shuddered, as Snape walked in. His normal, long, greasy hair, was now cut short on the sides and longer on the top. You could hardly see any trace of the bright pink that it was this morning.

He nodded his head, and sat down in the back of the room. A few people gasped as he pasted him but most people just stared. Which, I am sure, wasn't helping Snape with the loss of his hair. Poor Silver...

"Um, we will now start our lesson," chuckled Lee, she must think that Silver's hair was funny or something, I thought it looked good...

I glanced at Silver. I could hardly see him, he was so low in his chair. Everyone was laughing at him and making fun of his hair. What a bunch of jerks, and Lee was laughing too.

I was starting to get mad, and I mean, a red hair's mad. So this is really mad. I pointed my wand at Lee and sent a silent spell towards her.

She stopped laughing and her eyes started to roll around in their sockets. Then she started to jump around like a monkey and pounding on her chest. Soon everyone forgot Silver and were laughing at Lee, who was scratching her rear end and jumping on her desk. It was pretty funny...

"What is going on in here?" the door slammed open and Filch walked in. He didn't seem very happy, not that I have ever seen him happy, but when he saw Lee, his eyes went wide and he ran out of the room. Everyone started to laugh even harder, Lee was now on someone desk, eating something form on top of the students head.

Then Dumbledore was there, with his wand and with a wave, Lee was sitting in the students lap. Her face full of puzzlement. She stood up on shaking legs and walked to her desk, where she collapsed.

Dumbledore looked us over. We were all stone silent.

"Who did this?" asked Dumbledore. I sat there completely silent, not blinking. I wasn't about to say I did it, you got expelled for attacking a teacher.

"Snape did, sir." said a student in the back. Snape stared at him, his mouth open.

"I did not." said Snape.

"Yes he did."

"I saw him, sir."

"He was muttering under his breath."

"He was laughing at her the whole time."

"I saw him do a witch dance."

They were all lying, but I guess they were all wondering who did it and thought Silver would be the best bet.

Silver just sat there, shaking his head. Dumbledore was looking at him, a strange look on his face, like he didn't want to believe it.

"You will have dentition Snape," said Dumbledore, "then I will contact your father-"

"He didn't do it!" I shouted.

Ok, it was one thing to give him dentition, but when you say you are going to 'talk' with his father, Silver's father, that is taking it too far.

Dumbledore turned to me, his blue eyes looking straight at my face. I stared back, I had to, for Silver.

"Snape didn't do it, sir." I said again, this time not as loud.

"But they say that they saw-"

"They are a bunch of liars, sir." I said. And the whole room glared at me.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then what happened?" he asked, to the whole class. I sat up straighter.

"Snape got a haircut and the whole class, even Professor Lee, were laughing at him."

"Sounds like Snape had a good reason to hex Professor Lee." Said Dumbledore.

"He didn't do it," I said again. Dumbledore gave me a questioning look.

"I did."

There was a HUGE gasp in the room, like everyone was surprised that I just said that in front of Dumbledore, cuz, well, I did.

Dumbledore raised his brow and glanced at Snape. Snape was staring at the back of Elizabeth's head, I could feel his eyes there. Just like everyone else, was staring at me.

"You do know that you will be punished?" said Dumbledore. I nodded my head and continued to look him in the eyes.

"You might be expelled," he continued.

"I really don't care."

He raised his other brow, like this wasn't what he thought I would say. But to tell the truth, I felt numb. It was only the second day of school and I might be leaving, for good.

"Follow me to my office." said Dumbledore. I stood and grabbed my book bag. Lee was now looking around the like she thought we were going to kill her. Dumbledore noticed it too.

"Filch, will you please get a sub for Professor Lee, I think she will need to take the rest of the day off." Filch nodded and left the room.

"Come, Season." I followed, slowly, after him. A pair of dark blue eyes never leaving the back of my head.

"You are very talented, Miss Season." said Dumbledore, back in his office. I was sitting across from his desk.

"You know a lot of magic for your age, and it worries me. That you might use it mean you shouldn't, like with Professor Lee and if I am not mistaken, Sirius Black."

I kept my face like a stone. No emotion, no sign of listening.

"I will not, however, expel you." WHAT!? I am not expelled!! yes!!

"But, you will have dentition, not with Professor Lee cause she will feel that you should be expelled and then will treat you wrongly. You will have dentition with the Gamekeeper, Hagrid. He is only a few years older than you, but he does need some help. With organizing and gardening."

That will be so easy! Talk about luck!

"You will start on Monday, but you will need to write an three parchment length essay on why we control our temper. It will be turned into Hagrid when you see him on Monday. That will be all. "

I nodded, it can never be just a simple thing, can it. I stood to leave but then turned back to ask Dumbledore something.

"Can I still go to Hogsmeade this weekend? I have never been there before."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and cleaned them. Then he nodded.

"I think that will be ok, but you have to go to your dentition or there will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you."

"Thank you, sir." then I ran out of his office before he changed his mind.

I ran straight into Silver, who was sitting at the bottom of the steps to Dumbledore's office.

"What the-" I said, as I fell over Silver and landed on my rear. My books fell out of bag and landed with a big thud. Silver stood and helped me to my feet.

"Sorry, I was waiting for you." he said, as he started to pick up my books. I picked up my bag and Silver put my books back into it.

"So, are you running away or are you staying?" asked Silver. I looked at his face, it told me that he was being honest, in wanting to know if I was staying or if I had been expelled.

I smiled.

"I am staying." Silver let out his breath and smiled. I giggled, what can I say, he looked really cute with his new hair cut. I really like it.

"Thanks for helping me out back there, I really don't want to have to go back to my -"

"I know." I said smiling. Silver grinned and we started to walk to the Slytherin Common room. We were quiet as we walked, and well, I never really liked uncomterable silence.

"I like your hair, it looks cute." I said, blushing. Silver ran a hand though his hair and laughed.

"It feels weird but I like it too." I giggled. Silver glanced at me and smiled. I, blushed again. What can I say, I was really liking this Silver, he was so different from when we were kids. It was almost weird.

We then entered the Common room. No one was there.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked to see if anyone was here. It was never empty like this, so it was kind of freaky. Silver glanced at his watch.

"Its almost lunch."

Really? I must have been in Dumbledore's office longer than I thought.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. I mean, I wasn't in the mood to go to class, especially since it was almost lunch. Silver shrugged his shoulders. I glanced at the fireplace. It was empty, cuz it was still warm outside, but there was a few ashes.

I glanced at Silver, who was sitting on the couch. I sat down on a chair that faced him and just looked him over.

For a guy who sent a lot of time reading, he looked pretty well built. I mean, it almost looked like he had a six pack, which I am sure you have to work for. His hair made him look really hot, and his eyes...

"What are you thinking about?" asked Silver. should I lie?

"I was, um, thinking about you." I said quietly. Silver's eyes went wide.

"I was just thinking about how much you have changed since we were kids and all. I mean, I hated you and now, well, I don't think I do anymore."

Silver didn't say anything.

great I freaked him out, now he will think that I am-

In less then a second, Silver had his lips over mine.

Snape POV

why is she staring at me? Was she lying when she said she like my hair? Am I a fool enough to believe her?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Silver. I might as well ask her straight out, right?

"I was, um, thinking about you." she said quietly. My eyes went wide.

O my freaking Merlin! She did not just say that, my ears went be filled with wax or something.

"I was just thinking about how much you have changed since we were kids and all. I mean, I hated you and now, well, I don't think I do anymore."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I did what had be in the corner of my mind since I touched her hand. I kissed her. On the lips. And for me, I liked it. Her lips were warm and full, not dry or cracked. They were perfect.

Elizabeth must of liked it too, cuz she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

Elizabeth POV

I wrapped my arms around Silver's neck and he kissed me harder. It was filled with hunger. I was totally enjoying this awesome kiss. His lips weren't even chapped so he lips felted nice against mine. I kissed him back and put my hand in his hair and started to play with his short hair. It felt clean and soft. Not what I expected it to feel like. Silver's arm went around my waist and he pulled me closer to his body. We now, lieing on the couch, Silver on top of me. I continued to kiss him, my hands now on his back. My heart was pounding. How in the world could I being doing this with Silver? I came to school wanting to kill him, and now, two days later, I have my mouth on his and his arms around me. What is going on?

Silver then pulled away and smiled. I smiled too, but I didn't want him to stop kissing me. So I kissed him on the lips and we started it all over again. I felt him kiss me on the neck and I moaned, which made him do it again. I was totally into it, when he ,again, pulled away and sat up. I sat up too. It was then that I noticed that I was panting. Silver was too. I looked at Silver, who was smiling at me.

"Now what? Are we going to tell anyone or is this thing just a thing-" I asked, fixing my uniform, which had gotten wrinkled. Silver smiled again and took my hand in his.

"Elizabeth, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he asked, before he kissed my hand. The kiss sent warmth all the way up to my shoulder and back. It felt good!

I nodded and Silver and I stood up and we headed down for lunch.

As we were leaving the Slytherin Common room, many other Slytherins, even those who were in Professor Lee's class, saw us leave the Common room, our hands together and Silver's hand on my waist and they all stared at the red-headed girl with the boy who's black hair was cut short.


	5. Chapter 5

Read parts 1 - 4 BEFORE you read this part!!! You have to read it to understand what is happening in this part of the story. Or you will completely ruin this part of the story for yourself and we don't want that!!!

So yeah, do the usual, review me.

* * *

At dinner, Silver and I sat next to each other. I had my hand under the table and Silver was holding it. We were laughing at all the crazy things we did as we were kids when Sirius Black came over.

He was looking very well, his bones had all healed well, from what Madam Pomfrey had told everyone. But, being Sirius, he had to make it look like he was tough and that it was still sore so he was walking with a limp. So naturally all the girls were thinking that he was really hurt and getting whatever he wanted, when he said he wanted it.

He looked from me to Silver then to our hands under the table. Then he leaned over towards me and said.

"Why don't you drop this trash and go to Hogsmeade with me."

Was this guy serious? Like I would ever go out with _him_. I smiled, making Sirius think that I was going to say yes. Boy was he wrong...

"Nope, sorry, but I really don't like to babysit little boys on my days off from school." Everyone at the Slytherin table started to laugh at Sirius, which made him mad and he left the table.

Silver put his arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. Sirius turned to look at us then shouted for Potter to follow him out of the Hall. I giggled.

"What a loser." I said.

"Yeah..." said Silver, he put some ice cream on my pie and handed me a spoon.

"Thanx," I said as I started to eat the pie. It was apple, my favorite.

"How did you know apple was my favorite?" I asked as I licked my spoon. Silver shrugged.

"I like it, so I gave you some too." he said and I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, anyway." Silver blushed. I laughed even harder.

*****

"Did you finish your homework for Lee yet?" I asked. I was waiting in the Boy's dormitory for Snape, so we could go on our date.

The dormitory was just like the girls only that it smelled like, boys. It was pretty clean and Silver's bed was right next to the window. I could see the Dark Forest (a.k.a. the Forbidden Forest, but it is not called that yet).

I sat down on Silver's bed and watched him, as he wrote, very fast to finish up. He put his pen down.

"Done."

"Finally." I said as I pulled him out of the dormitory and down the steps to the Common room. It was empty, except for a few first years.

We ran down to the carriages, that would be taking us to Hogsmeade. I climbed in and Silver followed, closing the door behind him.

It opened and Shakira climbed in and her date. She sat across from me and smiled, till she saw who was sitting next to me.

"Hi Liz and um, Silver." she said, when the carriage started to move.

"Hi Shakira, where is Maria?" I asked.

"She had homework so she is back in the Gryffindor Common room." she said, smiling. I guess she doesn't mind me dating Silver, not that she can change it, like I can't change the fact that she was dating, um, the guy next to her.

"Oh, this is Jim Taylor. He is my date." I nodded towards the handsome blond.

"This is Elizabeth, my other triplet, she was put in Slytherin." she said to Jim. He nodded and put his arm around Shakira's waist. She pulled his hand into hers and held it. Oh, how cute... whatever.

I put my head on Silver's shoulder and closed my eyes.*my sister isn't here, my sister isn't here, my sister isn't here, sitting across from me, with some guy's arm around her waist. It was so not like shakira to show such affection to someone. She must really like this guy.*

"Liz, we are at Hogsmeade." said Silver, shaking me a little. I opened my eyes and sure enough we were at Hogsmeade. Shakira and Jim were already out of the carriage and gone from sight. Good thing too, I was ready to grill that guy, who had HIS arm around MY sister.

Snape helped me out of the carriage and we started to walk around. There were a lot of little shops, here and there.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Silver. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I have never been here before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I tried to avoid some places."

"But you don't mind being here now?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and we walked out of the village and onto a hill. We climbed in silence, when we got to the top I could see a strange looking building off in the distance.

"What a strange building, and its far away from the village. Do you know anything about it?" I asked Silver, who put his arms around me.

"It is called Shrieking Shack. The villagers say that it is haunted for they hear screaming and howling coming from it at least once a month."

"Really? Do you think it is haunted?" I asked.

"No, I know why it is made to look haunted." said Silver. I turned to face him, interested in what he had to say.

"I know for a fact, that it is not haunted, it is only being used. See, we have a student at our school, who, well, is not normal. Every full moon, he becomes a werewolf and he and his friends hang out in the Shrieking Shack." my eyes were wide, Silver laughed.

"You know who it is?" I asked, leaning against the fence. He nodded.

"You know them too. Lupin is a werewolf and Black, Potter, and Pettigrew go to the shack with him."

"But that is really dangerous, why hasn't Lupin bitten them yet?"

"I don't know."

Silver then lifted me up onto the fence and hugged me. I put my head into his neck and smelled his skin. I wrapped my arms around his middle. Oh yeah, I was right, Silver Snape has a six pack under his shirt, I found out when we first kissed, I just didn't tell you.

I then lifted my head and kissed Silver lightly on the lips. I smiled, it was great kissing him, what can I say. Silver then started to kiss me with hungry again. I pulled him closer and he started to rub my back. I moaned and he rubbed it some more. I then started to kiss him on his neck and he groaned. Hehehe... I got him back. I wrapped my legs around him and his hand went to my thigh, which he started ro rub. It felt AWESOME!!! I then put my hands in his hair and started to play with it. Silver then put his hands on my waist and pulled me even closer. I then put my head on his shoulder and breathed. I continued to play with his hair. Silver put his head on mine and held me. It was great having a boy friend...

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" said a voice. I lifted my head and there was Professor Flitwick, his arms crossed. Busted! I let go of Silver and got off the fence. Silver and I then started to walk back to the village, Filtwick's eyes on our backs.

When we got there, we started to laugh and Silver looked over his shoulder.

"That was close." he said, I laughed and pulled him into a building called Three Broomsticks. Silver ordered butterbeer as I waited at our table.

Sirius came over and sat by me, his arm over the back of my chair.

"So, the old grease head leave you? Well you are in luck, Sirius Black is here to help."

"Sorry, but I don't need your help, as a matter of fact, if I did need help I am sure Silver would be happy to help me. Isn't that right Silver?"

"Silver? Who the heck is Silver?" said Sirius stupidly.

"I happen to be Silver and you are in my seat with your arm around my girl." said Snape, he set our butterbeers on the table. Sirius glanced at him then turned back to me, to say something. But Silver punched him in the side on the head and he fell out of the seat onto the floor. I stared at Silver, surprised that he just did that.

Silver grabbed my hand and led me out of Three Broomsticks.

I was still dazed when we started to walk towards a shop called Zonko's joke shop.

I stopped Silver before we went inside and kissed him on the mouth. He smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For punching Sirius in the head and saying that I was your girl." he smiled.

"You are my girl." I nodded and we went inside Zonko's joke shop.

*****

"Man, I love that shop!" I said as I dump my bags on Silver's bed. I had found the coolest stuff at Zonko's and couldn't wait to use it on someone. I had like, bought the whole shop, I LOVED everything. Except the wart growing kit cuz well, I never liked warts and they aren't in fashion, thank goodness.

Silver laughed at me and opened the book that he had bought. It was a book with all different kinds of potions, so he was very interested in his book.

"I am going to put this stuff in my room, ok?" I said as I picked up a few of the bags. Silver closed his book and help me carry my stuff to the base of the Girl's dormitory stairs. Boys aren't allowed into the girl's room, so he waited while I made two trips up and down till everything was put away.

"You hungry?" asked Silver. I nodded and we headed down to dinner.

We were almost to the Great Hall, when we noticed a lot of people coming back to their Houses.

"What's going on?" I asked Silver, as more people, first and seventh years mostly, came out of the Great Hall, all whispering. Silver shrugged and we walked into the Great Hall...

The Great Hall, well, was empty except for some teachers who were in a circle in the far end of the Hall. Silver and I walked over to them, to find out why no one was having dinner.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, why is everyone leaving the Hall? Dinner isn't over is it?" asked Silver.

Dumbledore turned to face us. He had a sad look on his face.

"I have some bad news, Grindelwald has killed yet another wizard. The witnesses say that he said Hogwarts will be next on his list. We have reason to believe that he is already here."

I stared wide-eyed at Dumbledore. _Grindelwald_, the Grindelwald, the Grindelwald who is the Darkest man of our time? Who has killed many people because he is just plain evil. That Grindelwald?

"I am sorry to say that all students must stay in their Houses till the Train is ready to take you all home. Where you will be safe." Dumbledore then turned back to the teachers, who seem to all be near fainting.

I glanced at Silver, and was wondering how he was taking this. His face was firm and he looked like the old Severus Snape, who cared about nothing but Hogwarts, his home. It was starting to scare me...

"What are we to do?" asked Professor Flitwick. All the teachers nodded.

"We will have to protect the students. Teacher with Houses go there, make sure all of your students are there. Those of you who don't have a House, go to the Staff room. We will contact the Ministry and inform them what has happened." they all nodded and left the Great Hall. They had forgotten that Silver and I were standing here.

"Silver? You ok?" I asked, touching his arm. He blinked at me.

"I won't go back..." he said. I knew then that he was thinking of having to life with his father, the one who hated everything about Severus Snape.

"Maybe you won't have to." I said. An idea was forming in my head. Silver looked into my eyes.

"What? What are you thinking up, Lizzy." I giggled, he knew I liked it when he called me that.

"This is my idea..."

* * *

Thanx for reading my story, candy for you! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

This is the sixth part to my Snape and Elizabeth romance, I hope you like it cuz I gave you all a cliffhanger in the last one. Sorry but I had to make sure you came back for the next one. Hehehe... that's not very funny is it? Well, I am shutting up so you can read this story.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Silver. I nodded my head.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"What is it with you and Dumbledore. You act as if he is your father, sometimes."

Silver shrugged and I sat up and stretched. We were in the Slytherin common room and it was late at night.

I had just told Silver my plan and yeah, you heard his response. I thought it was a simple plan and rather easy to complete. So yeah, I was going to go to bed.

"I am going to bed," I said. Silver nodded and stood up. He then wrapped his arms around me and I put my arms around his neck.

"Today has been very interesting, don't you think so?" he said, touching my nose with his. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I had a awesome time at Hogsmeade with you Silver," I whispered.

"I could have guessed that." he laughed. I playfully hit him in the shoulder. I was about to do it again, when he caught my fist.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He put his lips on mine and I closed my eyes. He then put his hands on my back and I kissed him harder. Yeah, did I mention that I LOVED to kiss him? Silver then started to kiss me on the neck and I moaned. *warmth down spin* I love it when he does that! I then, of course, had to get him back. So, I put my hands under his shirt and rubbed his back. He groaned into my mouth and I smiled. Hehehe... I got him good. Silver then stated to rub lower on my back and then a little bit lower. Soon, his hands were on my rear and I giggled. Sorry, but it felt so awesome and yeah, it was driving me crazy. I then kissed him on the neck and down to his shirt line. Then I went back to his face and kissed him hard with passion. Snape's hands started to travel all over my body and I went breathless. Then he kissed me harder on the mouth and yeah, we were basically driving each other over the edge. I pulled myself closer to him and played with his hair. He then put his hands back on my rear and I giggled again. I then pulled him down onto the couch with me. Snape was on top of me. I rubbed his back as I wrapped my legs around him. He continued to kiss me and played with my hair. I rubbed my legs over his and he moaned. I kissed him harder and put my hands on his...

Silver then pulled his face from my neck and smiled at me.

"We sure do get carried away, don't we?"

I nodded, then started to laugh. He laughed too.

He then stood up and pulled me up and straightened my clothes. Funny, I don't remember them rolling up but I don't really care. I ran my hands through his hair, combing out the worst parts. Then I kissed him quickly on the lips and headed up to the girl's dormitory.

"Lizzy, you sleep well?" asked Silver as we walked down to the Great Hall.

Everyone was going there to get their time to go home. Everyone had different trains, I guess they didn't want the Dark wizard having an easy target of us.

"I slept very well, you?" I said, as I took his hand.

"Oh, I slept ok."

I shook my head and laughed. He laughed too, then we entered the Hall.

The tables were bare except for a pile of papers. Silver and I went towards the Slytherin table and grabbed a list.

"We don't go till 1 o'clock." read Silver.

"So we have time to tell Dumbledore our idea." I said, he nodded. Dumbledore was not in the Hall so we went up to his office.

"Professor?" said Silver opening the door.

"Yeah, come in." said Dumbledore. He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have an idea that will keep the school open and the students safe."

He looked at me and nodded. So I told him my plan, he nodded and made no comment till I finished.

"That is a great plan Season, but I don't have knowledge on how Ancient magic works."

"I do."

"I see, so you want to do this?"

I nodded. He smiled.

"I am glad. It will work and I think he will fall for it. Good job, Season."

"No thanks yet, we still have to do it."

He nodded and we sat down to plan out the plan.

That afternoon, the Daily Prophet, told all its readers, that there was no Dark wizard at Hogwarts. The school had been searched and that the students will be staying at the school. And to lighten the mood, Dumbledore was holding a dance in the Great Hall, for all the students. So far, Elizabeth's plan was right on schedule.

She was getting ready for the dance. She was wearing a ballroom dress. It had a long black skirt that went to the ground. The top was black and it was pretty much a corset with red lace on the edges. It was a very hot dress. Elizabeth had her hair down, which she normally didn't do but with her natural curls, she felted very hot and sexy. Just what she wanted.

She walked down the stairs with the other girls. They were all wearing bright pinks and blues so Elizabeth looked like a black rose with a bunch of tulips.

Silver was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a nice suit, like the other Slytherin boys. He dropped his mouth when he saw Elizabeth. All the guys around him patted him on the back and whistled.

Elizabeth blushed and took Silver's arm. He closed his mouth and they walked out of the Slytherin common room.

The Great Hall was beautiful. There were the schools colors has decorations. There were blue lights and a black light at the entrance and green over the dance floor. The walls had stars all over them and there was mist above the ground. It looked like heaven. The music was playing loudly and the DJ started to play the Killers.

"I love this song!" I said to Silver, as I pulled him onto the dance floor. I started to dance and Silver stared at me, standing still.

"Come on, I know you can dance. Remember Professor Lee's class?" he nodded but didn't dance. I pouted.

"Will you please dance, for me."

"I guess, but I am not the best."

"You don't have to be." I said as he started to dance. He was off beat at first but when the next song came on, he was totally on the beat. And I must say, he was holding back on me when I hit him with that dance spell. Silver Snape knew how to dance.

A song by Usher came on, and I started to grind with Silver. His hands on my hips. We were having a great time, then a slow song came on.

Silver pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing. Silver's hands were on my back. The song didn't last long before a fast song started to play.

Silver didn't let go of me and he turned me around. We then grind and I never left his hands. I had just done a turn, to face him, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Black.

"My turn." he said. I stopped dancing and pulled Silver closer to me.

"Come on, Snape can't have you the whole night to himself." he said.

"Well, I am sorry but I plan to only dance with my boyfriend, Snape. And we plan to dance all night. Why don't you ask some slut to dance with you." I said. Black stepped towards me and Silver went in front of me.

"She said to leave. So leave." Silver looked Black straight in the eyes. Black then turned and left. I guess Black didn't like that hit in the face Silver gave him yesterday. I smiled and put my arms around Silver.

"Did I mention that I love you?" I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. Then we started to dance again. It wasn't long till we were grinding again. This time I had my hands on his shoulders and his on my hips. It was awesome!

Then one of my favorite songs started to play:

life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call me name, and it feels like home...

I grinned with Silver, his hands on my hips.

...when you call my name, its like a little prayer

down on my knees, I wan to take you there...

...In the midnight hour I can feel your power

just like a prayer I will take you there..

I started to grind harder into Silver cuz I loved this song.

...you whisper softly to me....

A country song started to play and Silver groaned.

"I hate country."

"Oh come on, line dancing is fun."

"No it isn't." I nodded my head and started to do the line dance. Silver watched me for a while, then I pulled him next to me and made him dance with me. By the end of the song we were laughing and pretending we had a lasso.

The DJ then played some Coldplay. I was hot and sweaty.

"Can I get a drink?" I asked, Silver nodded and we headed for the punch bowl. We ran into Shakira there and her date, Jim Taylor. The same guy from yesterday...

"You guys having fun," I said, sipping my punch. Shakira nodded.

"Have you danced much?" I asked, I knew for a fact Shakira loved to dance.

"Yeah, we danced to all the slow songs and a few fast ones but we were getting bothered from the heat."

'Bothered' by the heat, that's an interesting way to put it. If I didn't know better and had walk-in on this conversation, I would of thought they were having sex... but yeah, not with Shakira was that possible.

All slow song started to play and Silver pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Oh, this is a change." I tried to hide my smile. He only smiled and pulled me closer. I played him his hair and he put his lips to my ear.

"How can I ever tell you how much I care?" he whispered. I smiled and pulled him closer.

"How can say I love you when it seems to small a word to tell you what I feel for you."

I looked into his eyes and giggled. He smiled and kissed me, quickly, on the mouth. The song went on for a little bit longer then a swing song started to play.

I pulled away from Silver and he turned me back in. I laughed has we did the steps, not missing a beat. People had formed a circle around us and another couple us were in step with us. The beat went faster and the other couple stopped to watch us. The crowd was clapping as Silver pulled me through his legs for our grand finish. The crowd then started to dance to the Maroon5 song that was playing.

"What time is it?" I asked Silver. We had to be in play soon, I think.

"Almost 12." he said.

Wow we had danced for three hours already. Silver and I left the center of the dance floor and looked for Dumbledore. He was doing the waltz with Madam Pomfrey, when he saw us. He nodded at us and we left the Hall. When the song ended, Dumbledore came out too.

"Well, is it 12 already?" we nodded, he clapped his hands together.

"Ok, lets do this."

* * *

Oooo, another cliffhanger. Sorry people but I couldn't help it. But at least, I hope, that you enjoyed this part of the story and will come back for the action! Yeah!!!

I have the next part already in my head and yeah, it will be awesome!!! click on the review box!!! cuz I do know when my readers don't review *looks you square in the eye* I will haunt your dreams if you don't review me or msg me why you don't. Hehehe... I probably will do that!


	7. Chapter 7

K, so I left you all falling in the last part, sorry. I have a bad case of cliffhangers and yeah, I don't know when I will get over it.

* * *

"Ok lets do this." said Dumbledore. Silver and I nodded and went to our post.

Ok, you all are like dying to know what this plan is and guess what!?! I am going to tell you. FINALLY!!!

ok, this is the plan:

The big bad Wizard comes to the dance, planning to kill us all and then Elizabeth will do a spell that makes everyone disappear and go to a room much like the one they are in now. Then Dumbledore is going to fight the bad guy. Good plan? I know, way out there, but it should work.

Silver and Elizabeth were standing near the front of the Great Hall. They were hiding, so the bad guy doesn't see them and yeah, kill them.

Elizabeth was so nervous, she felt sick.

"Liz, you ok?" whispered Silver. She nodded and he gave her a look.

"I am really scared, Severus." she whispered. Snape put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"It is going to work. You are a awesome witch and you can do this. You said so yourself that it was a simple spell."

"I know but if I screw up, everyone could die and it will be my fault."

"You won't screw up. You are going to do it and Dumbledore is going to kill him and everyone will know that it was your plan that saved them."

I smiled at him and he kissed me on the cheek. I put my head on his shoulder and watched the door. He will be here any minute now...

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. The lighting was awesome, the music was great and the teachers weren't enforcing the dance rules. So everyone was grinding and break dancing. Some people were even making out, and that was totally against the rules. But then the teachers were not paying attention. They were having their own party. Some of them were dancing a little too close too... That part of the dance was a little disturbing...

I saw Dumbledore, he was on the opposite of us. His wand was out and he was talking to himself. Talk about weird but then he was about to kill a really bad wizard.

"It's 12:30." said Silver. I nodded and stared sat the front door. No one who shouldn't be there, come through. I slowly breathed in and out...

What was it that Mom told me to do in this case scenario? Never show your fear or your nervousness. Be ready, don't rush and remember your goal. Never forget your goal. Making everyone safe, and letting Dumbledore take over. Ok, I got it...

Just then two boys walked into the Great Hall. They both wore black suits and they wore sunglasses. I didn't recognize them so I glanced at Dumbledore, he didn't seem to notice them. I turned to Silver and I knew he didn't know them either. It only meant one thing,

they weren't students.

I jumped from my hiding spot and raised my wand. I silent spell and in a flash of blue light, everyone was gone. All the students, the DJ, the teachers even the cookie table.

The two boys looked at me and my mind went blank. They then started to change, soon two men stood their. One was old Grindelwald, a rather odd looking man. His head was bald and he wore bright orange robes.

The other man, was much younger, maybe a year or two older than me. He looked normal. His hair was brown and his skin was pale. He had his wand out.

Grindelwald started to laugh. Then he stepped towards me.

"Nice little trick you know, deary. Ancient I think, so where is Dumbledore? I dare say, letting a little girl do all the work for him."

"I am here, Grindelwald." said Dumbledore. He stepped forward.

"Leave her alone." he added.

Grindelwald laughed.

"Oh, but Albus, I want to hurt her just like I want to hurt you."

"That won't be happening." said Dumbledore.

I slowly stepped backward and they didn't seem to notice. I was near Silver when the boy turned to me.

"She is trying to get away, sir."

Grindelwald turned to me and I froze. Breathing in, out, in, out...

"Good job, Tom. Keep an eye on her, while I deal with Albus."

"Tom? Tom Riddle, why are you with Grindelwald?" said Dumbledore. I guess he knows Tom...

Tom turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, Dumbledore, I am. I am the loyal follower of Grindelwald, the Dark Wizard of your time. I have been studying him and his ways. He is like a father to me." Tom smiled an evil smile, that sent chills down my spin.

"Tom is an excellent son. He does whatever I tell him and I know how much he enjoys making people suffer." said Grindelwald.

"Tom is not a follower. He doesn't like being told what to do. He wants power not a leader to obey." said Dumbledore. Tom frowned at him and raised his wand.

Dumbledore made a Shield and the silent spell was absorbed into it. Tom continued to frown.

"Now, now, Tom, Dumbledore is mine, I will let you kill the everyone else. Just think, you get to kill the teachers who taught you before me."

Tom smiled at this. Dumbledore didn't show any emotion.

I took another slow step back. Tom turned to face me, his wand pointing at my chest.

I could feel him making a spell and I made a Shield. His spell hit it and he cursed. Then he started to walk towards me, sending spell off all over the place. I blocked one after the other, each time stepping closer to the exit.

Tom was then a few yards away from me.

"You look familiar? Have I killed anyone in your family before?"

"No, you haven't. I am Elizabeth Season, daughter of Merlin and Ishtar Season, triplet of Shakira and Maria Season, also sister of Christina, Kara, Christian, Sabrina-"

"Yes, yes, I know you have a big family. All pure bloods. Good family. Knows the Dark Arts too, if memory serves me well. You would do well with us, join us. Together we can get rid of the Muggles and those who are like them. We can rule other the world, like gods. Magic will only be taught to those worthy of it, like you and me."

I stared at him. Was he on crack? Everyone was mixed blood. There were hardly anyone who was a _pure blood_.

"Come, we can teach you in ways that even you can never dream of. We can form a army of followers and destroy the Mudbloods. Life will be better for us all."

"I think not." I said, my wand ready for him to attack again. He didn't, but I still waited for his move.

Then the weirdest thing happened, a flash of black and Tom was on the ground. Silver was on top on him, hitting him with his fists. Tom's wand was yards away. I ran and grabbed it.

Silver and Tom were in a blur of fists. Silver was hitting Tom over and over again. Tom, who had recovered from his surprise attack, was now hitting Silver. Soon they were rolling all over on the floor. Blood was being splattered everywhere.

During all of this, Grindelwald and Dumbledore had started their own fight. This time with wands instead of fists. Grindelwald was using death curse after death curse. Dumbledore was blocking them and throwing curses at Grindelwald as well.

I didn't know who to watch. So I decided to watch Silver and Tom. They were starting to slow down a little. Both had lost blood and were worn out.

They then paced around in a circle, neither one taking his eyes off his opponent. Then Tom flew himself at Silver and knocked him to the ground. I screamed and watched as Silver's head was slammed into the ground. Over and over again. It was a sickening sight. If Tom continued, he would kill Silver...

I had to do something.

So I ran at Tom and pulled his head back, forgetting I had a wand. I scratched at his eyes and he yelled in pain. He let go of Silver and tried to grab me.

I back away from him as he charged me. I got out of his way and he turned to charge me again. I then heard a yell and turned my head.

Tom pushed me to the ground in that very second I turned my head. He started to punch me in the stomach and all my air left me. I started to gasp as he punched harder and harder. I tried scratching and grabbing at his face but my head started to spin and I couldn't fight him any more. I was in so much pain, I knew he had broken my ribs, and he didn't stop punching me. I started to go numb as he started to punch me in the face, in the neck, then on the shoulders. Everything was numb. My eyes wouldn't focus and I knew he was going to kill me...

This would be a horrible time to stop, wouldn't it? Just kidding! I am not going to do that to you all, I am going to continue so we can find out how long Elizabeth lasts...

... Tom was punching me in the head again, when I heard someone scream.

"ELIZABETH!"

Silver? Was that him? I thought he was dead...

I felt Tom being pushed off my body and I heard a deadly thud. I tried to see what had made the noise, when my world went blank...

*Snape POV*

I put my hand to my head as I tried to sit up. I fingers touched wet, blood. I rolled over onto my side and looked around for Tom Riddle.

He was about three yards away, punching a rag doll. Elizabeth... he was punching Elizabeth only cuz she stopped him from killing me. Tom started to hit her in the head and her body went limb, I had to stop him, before he killed her...

"ELIZABETH!"

I yelled as I got up and threw my body at Tom, sending him to the ground, with a sickening thud. I started to punching him in the head, over and over again. I couldn't stop, he killed Elizabeth. He killed her...

"Snape! Stop!" yelled Dumbledore, pulling me off Tom.

Tom was knocked out on the floor, his nose broken and bleeding, his face was bleeding and he had bruises everywhere.

"You don't want to kill him, you are not like him." said Dumbledore.

"He killed Liz..." I tried to grab him, to hit him even more but Dumbledore held me in a death grip. I struggled to get away from him.

"He killed her..." I had tears in my eyes. He killed her... why is everyone I love is taken away? First my mother now Elizabeth...

I turned to Elizabeth's limb body. She was covered in bruises, cuts and her rib cage looked like it was broken. Blood was all over her, her dress was drenched in it. I broke away from Dumbledore and ran towards her.

I didn't touch her. Knowing that cold feeling of death, I felt it when my mother died. I didn't want to feel it again...

"Snape, you need to get to the Hospital Wing. Elizabeth will be fine, once Madam Pomfrey takes a look at her."

She isn't dead...

I looked at her face. It was hidden under bruises and cuts, but I could see her breathe, going in and out. Small, little breaths, she was still alive...

Snape slowly picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore was behind him, with Tom Riddle and what was left of Grindelwald.

*Elizabeth POV*

He is going to kill me...

I opened my eyes and sat up. I then looked around.

I was in the Hospital Wing, my body was no longer numb. I looked at my hands and they were wrapped up in gauze. So was my arm, my left leg and my stomach. I even had some around my head. I leaned back in the soft pillows.

It was over, Tom didn't kill me...

I looked at the other beds around me. Silver wasn't in anyone of them.

Was he ok? Did I imagine him calling my name? Did Tom kill him?

I was trying to stand when Madam Pomfrey rushed in.

"Get back in that bed! Are you crazy? Trying to get out of bed, in your condition!" she pushed me back in bed and wrapped me in my blankets.

"Where is Snape?" I asked. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead...

"Snape was released two days ago and as been visiting you every hour of the day. He will curse me that he missed you waking up. You have been out for two weeks, young lady and you have been driving that boy insane. I even caught him trying to spend the night in here. But you need to rest, I will get Dumbledore and Snape. They both will be happy to see you awake."

She then left me. I sighed, Silver was ok. Dumbledore was still alive, my plan must of worked.

I then heard a crashing in the corridor then the door to the Hospital Wing bursted open. I jumped into a sitting position. Silver came in and ran towards me.

I could feel tears in my eyes as he hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed him on the mouth over, and over again. I didn't want to let go of him and I think he felt the same. I continued to kiss him and he kissed me harder, when I heard a nosie behind Silver.

I lifted my head and saw Dumbledore. I took my arms away from Silver and hit him on the side of the arm. He turned and saw Dumbledore too, then he went really red. Students weren't allowed to show affection and yeah, he just did, in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled.

"I will not punish you, Snape. I think you both reserved that, especially after saving the school from Grindelwald."

"Is he dead?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, we did it!" I said, hugging Silver, who put his arm around me as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Yes we did," said Dumbledore. "But Tom got away."

My face fell and I felt the blood leave my face.

Tom got away.

"We are looking for him, though. I never thought Tom would follow a wizard like Grindelwald and I think this was why Tom came with him to the school. To make sure I or someone else killed him."

"How did you kill him, sir?" I asked.

"Well, we fought a good fight. Grindelwald must of let Tom do all of his killing lately, because he was moving very slowly. I got him when he didn't block my spell.

But I think you two had a very nasty fight. I am sorry I couldn't help, but you two are ok now."

"But he got away." I said, Silver nodded.

"And you are going to leave it at that. Tom likes to make people want to kill him, it amuses him I think. You will only make him win if you go after him. So take my advice and don't go after him. Besides, the school is still open and the Ministry of Magic awarded both of you Special Awards for helping protect to school. They didn't believe me when I said a teenage girl made up our plan and did Ancient magic to move all the students. But we know and that should be good enough."

I nodded, so did Silver. Dumbledore then smiled and walked towards the door.

"Madam Pomfrey and I need to talk about your health, Miss Season, so no one will be watching you." he then winked and left the room.

Talk about sneaky, Dumbledore was purposely letting me and Silver be alone. He probably also knew that we would spend the time kissing. Talk about cool!

I smiled at Silver and he kissed me lightly on the lips. I moaned and pulled him closer, filling the kiss with love.

A love no one could ever take from us.

It was Christmas Morning, I was in Silver's room watching him sleep. His face was soft and peaceful. His hair was now longer and it was not greasy. Right now it was messy, very hot. He was wearing his black pj's and was using my blanket to keep warm.

I tip toed over to him, and lightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." I said, handing him my present to him.

"Morning, love." he said sitting up. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. He pulled my blanket around us.

"Tell me again why you have my blanket?" I said, I was of course joking.

Silver growled.

"I stole it from you."

"Why? It is just a blanket."

"No, it is your favorite blanket." he said, pulling me closer. I nodded and told him to open his present.

He tore the wrapping paper off. Inside the box was a...

book.

A book? How lame. It is so lame to give your boyfriend a book on Christmas day. (Me: shut up and you will learn something) like that is possible...

Silver opened the book and a pair of smiling faces looked back at him. It was a book filled with pictures of him and Elizabeth. The first one was when they were kids, and still liked each other. The next one was a picture of Elizabeth with green skin.

Silver laughed and Elizabeth hit him in the arm.

"Sorry, I just thought you looked so cute with green skin." I giggled and turned the page.

It was a picture of Silver, with pink hair and a foot shorter. His face went red.

"Who took this picture!?!" I laughed.

"Shakira, she saw us going down to the Hospital Wing." I turned the page. It was a picture of us sitting at the Slytherin table, one of us sneaking a kiss in between classes, one of us at Hogsmeade and one of us dancing.

Silver looked at the other pictures and smiled. He then kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, I love it." I kissed him back. Then Silver grabbed a present from under his bed.

"This is for you." he said, as he handed it to me. It was a big box. Bigger then the one I gave him.

"Guess." he said. I smiled.

"A big ice cream?"

"Heavens, no."

"A book?"

"No." he smiled.

"Um..."

He started to laugh.

"You will never get it."

"Yes I will!" I said, laughing.

"Is it a owl?" He shook his head. I pouted.

"I give up!" then I tore open the box.

Inside was a load of tissue paper. I gave Silver a look, then started to throw the tissue out of the box and all over the room. At the bottom of the box, was a little box.

I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a golden locket. It had roses on the outside. I felt my eyes water.

I turned to Silver and kissed him, then I opened it. There was a tiny little paper inside. It said To Liz on the outside. This was what it said in the inside:

Lizzy, my love, I love you more then words can say, you are my light and my day. Be mine forever, Silver.

Now I was crying. I turned to Silver and he looked like he had found a million Gallons.

I moved closer to him and he put the locket around my neck.

Then he started to kiss me. I kissed his mouth with passion till I wanted more. I then kissed his neck and felted his hands on my sides. I moaned and put my hands in his hair. I pulled him closer and he kissed me harder. I then went onto my back, Silver still kissing me. I moaned as he kissed my collarbone, the tip of my neck. I sighed as his hand went to my ribs and rubbed. I put my hands on his back and rubbed it. He moaned and put his mouth back on mine. He kissed me with hunger and love. And I did the same. I could feel his hands traveling my body, and I stopped breathing. I kissed him harder and pulled his skirt off. I wrapped my legs around his and continued to kiss him. Silver's hands went to my hair and I felted my ponytail go lose and his hand making a fist with my hair. He continued to kiss me, only it was like in slow motion. His other hand traveled on my leg and I moaned. He smiled and I giggled. He then rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his, his hands went back under my shirt. I was thinking wether or not to let him take my shirt off, when there was a knock on the door.

I got off Silver and threw his shirt at him. He pointed to the bed and I crawled under it. I then heard the door open.

"Snape? You in here?" It sounded like a student, like a boy.

"Yeah, you want something?" asked Silver.

I saw a pair of sneakers and I slowed my breathing. I didn't want him to know I was here...

"I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me."

"Why would I? I don't even know you."

"Oh, you know me."

"No I don't."

"Well, then we should have a great breakfast together. You could bring Elizabeth too, she is a pure blood."

A pure blood? Where did I hear that from before?

"I guess we can have breakfast with you but-"

"Good it is settled, I will see you in the Great Hall soon." then I heard the door closed. I crawled from out from under the bed and looked at Silver.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Silver turning to me.

"He sounded familiar."

"I know, I thought so too." said Silver, taking my hands.

* * *

Well, I hope you all like and yeah, I am now really tired. I have had a really bad cold this week and yeah, I can't see straight.

Thank yous! *hands out cough drops* Sorry, I don't have any more chocolate but it is lemon flavored Ricola, so yeah it tastes ok *blows nose* Sorry, I hate being sick.


	8. Chapter 8

How many licks does it take? Lol, that must of made you thinking. Good or bad thoughts, but I was talking about the toostie pops, so don't be gross.

MONKEYS!!!! Lol, that was so random, yeah I shut up and let you read story...

_(Italics are for fun only, not part of story)_

* * *

Down at the Great Hall, everyone was having a ball. People were laughing and yelling and every two seconds there was a loud BOOM when people pulled their wizard Crackers. Silver and I were sitting at the Slytherin table, silent, waiting for the mystery boy.

I was about to ask if Silver had any clue who the boy was, when a boy stopped in front of us. He looked very familiar.

He had pale skin and light brown hair. Where had I seen him before...

"Come with me." he said, then he left the Hall. Silver and I followed him. He led us to one of the outside courtyards. I gave Silver a questioning glance.

The boy stopped and turned to us.

"I have a plan and I want you two to be a part of it."

Um...

"I think that only pure bloods should be allowed to be wizards and witches."

Where had I heard this before..?

"So will you join me?" he asked.

"Um, no." said Silver. I did the same. The boy frowned.

"I am not a good person to have on your list of enemies. I get rid of people as fast as you can blink. So think wisely, I will come back on the last day of school to speak more with you." then the boy turned and left.

"Ok, that was weird. And a waste of time." I said, Silver nodded. We headed back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The months pasted and Silver and Elizabeth continued to date. They had few arguments and everyone thought they were the cutest couple. They went everywhere together and sat together, they even did all their homework together. They told each other everything, well almost everything. There was never a moment that you didn't see them together.

School was almost over and everyone was getting excited for the summer. Many were nervous for their exams but most felt very confident in all their classes.

Silver and Elizabeth were one of those people, who knew everything they needed for their exams. But they still studied, a little...

It was during one of these 'study' hours, that Silver decided to mention his plans for the summer and the future.

"I think I will get a job, save money, then in my 7th year finish up everything and become a teacher." Elizabeth nodded. It was a good plan but not the one she had in mind.

"What do you think, love?" asked Silver. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I was thinking of studying during the summer and then in my 7th year only do a few classes, if any. Then go look for a job."

"You know that won't be a piece of cake." said Silver.

"Yeah, no kidding, I just don't want to come back next year." she whispered, Silver moved closer.

"Why not? I thought you loved it here?"

"I know, I did." I said.

I did until, well, the dance. The dance was great, but the ending and the fighting, well, I was having really bad nightmares lately about it and it was scary walking around the castle. I was always wondering if Tom would jump out of a hiding spot and kill me. It wasn't a happy thought to have all day and every day. I didn't feel it has bad when I was with Silver but it was always in the corner of my mind.

"What changed?" asked Silver.

See I didn't tell him about the nightmares and the constant dead to turn a corner.

"Um, well..."

"You can tell me." said Silver taking my hands. I smiled.

"I still, worry, about Tom and that he might come back, to kill me." I said. Silver pulled me into a hug as I cried. I have never cried so much in my life before this year.

"Everything is ok. Tom will never get near you again. He is gone. I will protect you." he said, I stopped crying and just let him hold me. It was good to have someone to cry on, much better then being alone...

"You want to have a treat?" asked Silver, getting up and walking to his dresser. I nodded. Of course I want a treat, heavens forbid I should ever NOT want a treat.

Silver got something out of his drawer and hid it from me. I squeaked.

"No, no guessing! I hate it! I will starve because of that game."

Silver laughed and shook his head.

"You don't have to guess, I want you to close your eyes."

Ok, I closed my eyes and waited for him to, give it to me. I waited, and nothing happened. I was about to peak when I felt something in my hands. I opened my eyes and gasped.

It was a...

_ooo, the suspense is killing me. I want a cookie! Is it a cookie? Tell me Daydreamer! Now! (Me: I liked it better when you stuck to the answers and not in my stories.) Why too bad for you cuz you stopped having so many answers. so I had to include myself in the story to be heard. (Me: whatev, I think you suck...) Too bad... (me: I am sorry for this retard here but I will let you read the rest, hopefully she will die, she is so rude by staling the story. Don't you think so? Gosh, I think we should give her the Black Dot, but we aren't pirates so it might not work... )_

It was a rose, but very, very, VERY pretty color. It was in full bloom and the stem and leaves were a perfect green with gold flakes. The petals were a gorgeous white with gold color. It is really hard to explain but it was the prettiest flower in the WORLD! I smiled at Silver and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love it! Where in the world did you find it?" I asked, stroking the petals.

"I found it in the my potions book. I took a normal rose and put it in a potion and it made it look that way, also the flower never dies."

I smiled even more and kissed him on the other cheek.

"I love it!"

"I am glad and here is your cookie." he said, taking a package out of his pocket. I giggled and took it from him. He laughed and started to chew one.

Later, after classes, Elizabeth and Silver went on a walk outside on the grounds. They were holding hands and whispering. We were discussing our wants and dreams, enjoying our last moments together.

They were about to head back to the Great Hall, when Silver saw that weird boy. The one who was trying to get us to, um, _follow_, him. *cough*

"Hey you!" said Silver. He turned towards us and smiled. *chills down spill*

"Yes?" he said, standing a few feet away from us.

"You never did mention your name, you know. So how do you expect us to 'follow' you and stuff without telling us your name?"

He chucked, it was a very dry chuckle. Anyway...

"You have to do something for me, for me to tell you my name." he said. I rolled my eyes, this guy was like, a joke.

Silver however, didn't seem to see this. He looked like he was interested, and yeah, that was kind of scary.

The 'mystery boy' smiled and left us. I turned to Silver who still watching the boy. I crossed my arms.

"What was that look for?" I asked him. He blinked.

"What look?"

"Like you where thinking of joining him and his, um, mafia group."

"He isn't the mafia." he snapped.

"Yeah well he is close enough." I shouted. Silver rolled his eyes, I continued to give him my evil eye look.

"Get off it, Elizabeth, he does have a point." said Silver.

"And what would that be? That he is a freak, who thinks that there are still 'pure bloods' running around."

"Yeah, well that just tells us what you know. A.k.a, nothing." said Silver. I gasped, the jerk.

"Yeah, well you are stupid enough to think that there are pure bloods. cuz there aren't any that I see. _You_ aren't even a pure-"

"Shut the freak up." snapped Silver. I shut my mouth. Silver never swore, or anything like it, I must of hit a nerve.

I continued to cross my arms.

"You are thinking of helping that creep?" I asked.

"Yes." said Silver.

"Well, then I guess this means we are over. Cuz I am not going to date someone who thinks that killing people solves their problems."

And with that I left Silver, standing in the lawn outside of the castle.

* * *

O my, what will I think of next? I don't know... lol, talk about an on going story. Will Silver and Elizabeth get back together? Will Silver try his hand at being a bad guy? Or is he really the good guy? We will find out in the next few stories!

Msg and review me please and read the next one. I am sure that it will be awesome!!! YEAH! *hot chocolate and toast for everyone* yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

So, you two broke up. I am so sorry... if you didn't know that they broke up, read the other parts!!! it will help you so much!!! trust me, I know what I am talking about. And yeah, just listen to me and my random self, I will point you in the right direction. Ok, I am shutting up and letting you read what I thought up...

* * *

The rest of school was a blur. Tests and more tests, then BOOM, it was the last day of school and we were having the House feast, or whatever you what to call it. Elizabeth was having a hard time getting over Silver but come on they were dating for the whole year and had such a fast break up.

I was staring at Silver, watching him eat. *why isn't he having such a hard time getting over our relationship? Was it all nothing to him?* I was murdering myself with questions that would never be answered. I stared at my empty plate. I hadn't eaten in days, I was so depressed. I probably failed my exams too, I thought, I was so un focused and my mind was blank the whole time. I was looking at the floor when Shakira came over.

"You want to sit with Maria and me? We just thought you would prefer to be away from, you know who." she said. I looked at Silver, eating his ham and potatoes. I nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table with her. The table was bursting with energy, they had won the House Cup and wanted everyone to know it. I sat down next to Shakira and Maria.

"So how do you think you did on your DADA exam?" asked Maria, putting a bite of pie in her mouth. I shrugged.

"I bet I failed, I couldn't remember how to do that one spell to disarm." said Maria.

"That is a easy one." said Shakira, eating a spoonful of jell-o. I nodded with her and Maria laughed.

"Just like me to forget the easy spells." Shakira giggled. I shrugged. They both gave me a worried look.

"You seem really down, Liz, do you want to talk about it?" asked Shakira, Maria nodded. I looked at the table, tears in my eyes.

No. I want to be depressed and never get over him. We were so happy and I blew it by saying that his ideas were crazy and screwed up.

"No." I whispered. They continued to look at me and I knew that they wanted to help, but I wasn't ready for them to help me.

"I'm going to bed." I said, getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

*Silver POV*

I am such an idiot. Look at her, she is really sad and I am acting like I don't care. But why can't she see how great his plan is.

Silver poked his ham. This is so lame, why can't I still be with her and follow him? Why can't she see that this has nothing to do with her, it is totally me and my past. I have to make it right.

I glanced at Elizabeth. Shakira was talking with her, then she got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Man, this is killing me. But I want to help him and if it involves me leaving her behind then I am going to have to move on.

I then started to eat my food. Not thinking of Elizabeth or of the mystery boy, and all his promises.

*Elizabeth POV*

I was throwing my things into my trunk, when I saw a picture of Silver and me on the floor. I stopped and sat down beside it. It was a picture of us after the attack. Silver and I were sitting by the lake, my head in his lap and he was reading his potions book. I was playing with a daffodil. We were both laughing.

My eyes started to tear and I ripped the picture. I then threw it at the floor and watched to pieces float to the ground.

Why is he doing this? We had such a great thing, why could he hurt me this way? After all we went through...

I put my head in my hands and cried. I cried for my broken heart. For my lost love and for what tore us apart. After what seemed for hours, I stopped crying and stood up.

I don't need him. I can find a new boyfriend and be happy. I can even kill him if I wanted to, he is so weak. He will regret breaking my heart.

As I watched the train pass fields and more fields, Shakira came into my compartment.

"Hi." she said warmly. I nodded. She sat down across from me and I looked at her. She smiled.

"Are you excited to be going home? I sure am." she said.

"Why would you want to go home? You have a life." I said darkly. She gave me a look.

"Will you stop that. Gosh, I know you wish you were still with Silver but come on, you are so dark lately and we all hate it. You know Mother won't like it at all."

"Like I care."

"Well, you better care cuz I am the First born and she thinks I know everything about you. I don't want to get grilled for you being a dark demon all of the sudden. Then I have to tell her all about you and Silver and that won't make her happy at all."

"Like I freaking care." I stared out the window. I really don't care, I hated life and all the crap it has handed me. It all sucks...

"You can be so selfish you know. You are not the only one with relationship problems." she said to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"You don't, you are _perfect_ in everything you do." I said it with a lot of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"For you information, Jim and I have been broken up for two mouths now. And do you think I like it? No I don't, I feel like killing the creep. But I don't act like the world is over either, I move on. You should too."

Then she got up and left the compartment. I glared at the window. That jerk, who does she think she is, telling me to move on. I have already, I just hate the world right now, gosh.

I was so sick of being mad that I fell asleep. I woke up when the corridors were filled with noise.

I got up and grabbed my trunk. I went into the stream of people and headed off the train. I found Mother easily.

Mother was a good 12 feet, with dark tanned skin, her black hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore one of her blue, sun dresses.

"Elizabeth! How are you?" she asked, as she hugged me.

"I'm fine." I said, hugging her back.

Ok, girl, we are going to have to act this out for a while. Mom can't know that your heart was broken during the school year and that you hate the world and all it's cruelties.

"You have all your things?" she asked, I nodded.

"There are Shakira and Maria. Shakira! Over here!" said Mom. Soon she was hugging Shakira and Maria. They started telling her all about the year and all the fun they had. Has we walked to the car, I walked behind them. When we got to the rented van, I helped put our trunks in the back, with the guy who gets paid to help us.

I got in the car and listened to them talk. We were practically home, when they finally got to end of their talking.

"Elizabeth, you have been quiet. How was your first time at Hogwarts?" asked Mom. I shrugged.

"I got to help kill a bad wizard and nearly got killed by his assistant. I had a great year!" I said. Then I remembered the no sarcasm thing, oops, too late for that.

Mother gave me a worried look.

"I was meaning to ask you about that. Did you recover well?"

Look, no good job or how scary. Just a plan old, did you recover well. Everyone asked me that but Mom is supposed to be concerned about the fight...

"Yeah, I am fine." I said.

We then entered the driveway to our house. I stared at the house. It hadn't changed at all. I missed it so much. Our house was close to the Forest and it was more like a mansion. Three stories high and made of stone, I called it home. (Me: I will let you decide all the details about the house cuz I can't think of any and I am sure your ideas will suit you fine). It had enough room for our whole family to have their own room but Shakira, Maria and me still had to share a room. I think it is only because we are triplets and Mom thinks we like being together all the time. I don't, not ALL the time anyway...

I grabbed my trunk and headed up to my room. When I got there I threw my trunk in the corner and locked the door.

Our room was large and had a lot of sun light in it. There was a balcony with french glass doors. On one side there was Maria's bed. Her wall was yellow and her dresser was close to her bed. She had a couple of pictures of guys on brooms that she had tacked up. Towards the middle was Shakira's bed. Her wall was a pale pink, even though she didn't like pink. Mom just didn't want to repaint it. She didn't have anything on her walls but she did have a book shelve that was covered with books, about who knows what.

On the far corner, farthest away from the door, was my bed. My wall was green and I had pictures of famous wizards and witches on my walls. I had a few where they were being burned alive and doing complex spells.

I think my side was the coolest. I went over to my bed and curled up on it and pulled my favorite blanket close. It was great being home...

*Silver POV*

I was standing at the station, waiting for someone to come and say that they were coming to pick me up. I was about to call a cab when I saw my Father. Chills went down my spin as he walked over to me. He smiled.

"You drop out of that cursed school, yet, have you? Well I ain't gonna be taking you home this year, I am here to pick up my new wife. She is normal. So you better get going, before I turn your back side red, you freak."

I nodded and grabbed my trunk. I then headed for the platform 9 and three quarter. As I went through the barrier, I thought of were I could go.

I had no money and I knew no one who would let me stay with them. I was about to climb back onto the Hogwarts Express when I saw that mystery boy. He waved to me and came over to me.

"Got no place to go?" I nodded, he chuckled.

"Just like the scum they are, can't even help their own. Come, you will stay with me."

I then followed him out of the station.

"By the way, you can call me Voldemort."

Years later...

Silver had finished his years at Hogwarts and lived with Voldemort.

Voldemort taught him things and trained him in the ways of the Dark side. Soon Silver was very skilled in the art of spells. Also his potions were better then ever.

"Have you gotten the application to be a teacher at Hogwarts?" asked Voldemort, one night. Snape nodded.

"Yes, I have, my Lord. I shall see Dumbledore tomorrow for my interview."

"Good, you will of course get the job. Then you can be my eyes at Hogwarts. I want to knew what Dumbledore is thinking and planning. He is a fool enough to trust you with any information, that might be important to me."

I nodded.

"I only serve you my Lord."

"Yes, you do." he smiled.

"You may go to bed now." he said. "Tomorrow I meet with my other follower's. I want you to keep a sharp eye, Malfoy may be sneaking around and we don't want that."

"No we don't, My Lord." I said, as I left the room.

I went up the stairs to my room. It was more like a closet but I never complained to Voldemort, for that is unthinkable. I sat down on my cot and took my robes off and put on my pj's.

Tomorrow is my interview. The thing I worked so hard for, this is my chance...

A face flashed in his mind and he thought of Elizabeth. He hadn't thought of her in years and yet she was always in the corner of his mind. How is she? Was she a teacher somewhere? Did she ever think of him? Was she still mad at me? I never did see her in our seventh year at Hogwarts...

Snape slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Elizabeth POV*

"I am sorry, Steven, but I don't feel the same about you." said Elizabeth.

Steven had just asked her to marry him but Elizabeth didn't love him. He was just like the other guys, not what she wanted.

Steven frowned and took her hands.

"Why not?"

"I don't love you and well, I don't think you love me." she said. He shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I must ask you not to call on me again." said Elizabeth. He stood and left the room.

There goes number 6, of reused marriages. Elizabeth looked out the window of her room. I am never going to get married. Every one I date just isn't what I want. None of them are... Silver. I stood and went down to the kitchen.

Shakira was there with her two babies, Violet and Thomas. When Shakira turned 21, Mother made her an arranged marriage. So she married and then she divorced her Muggle husband, Tom, because he was a abusive and didn't understand anything about magic. Shakira looked up.

"I just saw Steven leave and he didn't look too happy. He asked you to marry him, didn't he." I nodded, picking up Thomas. He was fast asleep.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry." said Shakira. I shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't love him so everything is ok. Besides, I rather be a teacher then marry someone I don't love." I laughed, Shakira didn't however.

"Why don't you become a teacher? They are looking for teachers at Hogwarts, why don't you get an interview?"

"Cuz then I will get a job and can no longer be my lazy self." I said. Shakira smiled.

"Ha ha, you lazy. I have never seen this house so clean in my entire life. You need to get out of the house and I mean tonight."

"No dates.' I said. I hated the men they picked out. Shakira laughed.

"No men, just you, Maria, me and the babies. They still need me every two hours, the little rascals." she put her nose to Violet's and laughed. I giggled. They were growing so fast and they were so happy, like Shakira.

"So how are you and Jim these days? Do I hear wedding bells?" I teased. Shakira blushed.

They have been dating ever since Shakira's divorce became final and yeah, they were perfect for each other and they should be together.

Shakira shook her head.

"Jim is still teaching and well, it is hard with the babies and all. Right now is not a good time to make any plans."

I nodded.

"What? He can't support a little family?"

"No, you know they have rules against teachers having wives and children. We are just going to have to wait till Jim has enough money to get another job and I can work again."

"You would be working now if Mom hadn't forced you to stay with us."

"Yeah, well I need to do things. I need plans but I do enjoy taking care of the twins. But they can be a hand full at times."

"That is because you don't have a husband." I laughed.

Shakira didn't laugh and pulled Violet closer to her. She was still touchy about the whole bad husband thing and I think that is the real reason why she won't marry Jim yet. She is scared of what had happened with Sam, the idiot. But yeah, I can't help her much. Just give a hand with the babies.

"Maybe I will look at what the school has to offer. I am sick of staying in this house." I said.

Shakira smiled.

"They have an ad in the paper. I am sure you can find it ok." she said as she took Thomas from my arms and took them up to their room for a nap.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind working at Hogwarts." I said as I looked at the list of positions that were open.

* * *

I hope you all like and yeah, please review me. I love to hear from you all! More fun stuff in the next one, I promise! *candy for those who enjoyed it* I LOVE it when I hear from you all, don't be shy. WRITE me!!! I love to hear your ideas for the story cuz yeah, I need ideas and stuff. Lol, I'll leave you all alone now... *gets out of chair and leaves the room*


	10. Chapter 10

*cough* the last part, was, um, AWESOME!!! lol, sorry but I liked it and yeah, I don't know if you all liked it cuz none of you told me and yeah, you guys hardly ever talk to me. I am going to pretend you all review. What can I say, I have high dreams. So yeah, me going with the flow here...

* * *

I looked up at the castle. Hogwarts hadn't changed at all. I think the rust was even the same color. Elizabeth walked up the steps and entered the hall. The ad said to meet in the Great Hall, where I would wait to talk with Dumbledore.

I entered the Hall and gasped. They was like, two other people there. I thought there would be at least a line or something. This was lame, well more like pathetic. But who am I to judge?

I walked over to a chair and sat down. They didn't even look up. They were both looking at what looked like the requirements. Trying to do last minute studying I guess. I looked at the ground and waited.

I was looking at my watch when someone else walked in. I looked up and froze. It was him. It was Snape...

*Snape POV*

I walked into the Great Hall, ready for anything. I had my form filled out and I was 100% sure that the job was mine. I just have to prove it to Dumbledore and the other hundred people who want the job.

I blinked when I saw that only three other people were in the Hall. I sat down, close to the door and looked at them. Two men were sitting together and were looking at their form. Looked a lot like last minute studying, how lame. I then looked at the women. She was looking at the ground and seemed uninterested in what was around her. She had red hair and peach skin. Her hair was curly and she looked familiar...

Where had I seen her? Was she a Death Eater? Was she in on our plans? I looked her over and then she looked up at me. Her eyes were green, a forest green and they were like ghosts from the past.

I knew who she was.

It was Elizabeth.

*Elizabeth POV*

why is he staring at me? Did he remember me? I hope he does, so when I kill him, he will know why. I was thinking of walking over to him and punch him, when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Good morning, sorry I am late. I will take one at a time, if you don't mind." the two men stood and walked over to Dumbledore and they left the Hall. Leaving me with... him.

I glanced at Snape. I didn't call him Silver anymore, cuz that was a nice name.

"How you doing?" I asked. Why am I talking to this creep? I should be killing him, this is my chance...

"Good and you?"

"Ok."

There was a long silence.

"What position are you going for?" asked Snape, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." I said, he nodded.

"Me too."

Long silence.

"How is Shakira and Maria?"

"Fine. Maria is in Egypt, studying their history. Shakira is living at home, taking care of the twins." why am I telling him this?

"Shakira has twins?" asked Snape. I nodded.

"They are Sam's kids." I said. He raised a brow.

"Mother arranged the marriage. They got divorced when Shakira found out she was pregnant. So, yeah, the twins are about 6 months old now."

"Really? She must still be getting over the divorce then." said Snape, I laughed.

"She got over that the day they filed the papers. Sam was a drunk and an idiot."

"That's too bad, Shakira was always a good person. She didn't deserve him." said Snape, I nodded.

He sounded like he cared. Why is that? He must be trying to build himself up or something...

"How is everything in your life." I asked him.

"Like I said, everything is good with me. I graduated from Hogwarts, did some odd jobs and now I am here, waiting for the job of my dreams."

I nodded. Yeah, he always wanted to be a teacher. How could I forget that.

"So what have you done with your life?" said Snape. The jerk...

" I have done fine, I worked at a few elementary schools, teaching kindergarten and lately I have been looking for a new job. Something more interesting."

He nodded his head. He didn't look at that into what to what I was saying.

"So..." I said. He nodded. I smiled and looked at the floor.

"So what has it been, ten or so years since we were in our seventh year." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, eight years." he said. I nodded and looked at the floor.

(Long silence, that was very uncomfortable)

I glanced at Snape's face, he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I said. He shrugged.

"I haven't seen you in eight years, yet you look then same as when you were sixteen. But now, you're like 24, right?"

"Yes, thanks." I said. Was that a good thing? Why is he all '_you're like 24'_, no ding I'm 24. So is he, the whatever he is, I'll go with drip stick.

"That is a good thing, by the way." said Snape. I nodded.

"You haven't changed much either." I said. He nodded. He really hadn't, his hair was longer though, like how he used to have it before I turned it pink. He was taller and his skin was still pale. But all in all, he looked the same. The same old Severus Snape from Hogwarts.

Silence and I stared at the floor.

Ok, I have nothing more to say to this creep. Nothing at all. Rip. Nothing. Not a single thing.

"I heard your father got re-married." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, during our sixth year but he got married again, about two months later." I nodded, this was a lame conversation.

I glared at the floor. When was Dumbledore going to get back? I really, really, want to KILL this guy and yeah, I feel like I am in box. He knows way too much about me. He was the only boyfriend I trusted enough to tell him everything. That is probably why I feel naked sitting here, which is weird cuz I haven't seen him in eight years yet nothing new really happened in my life. Only my many different boyfriends but yeah, everyone dates.

"You seeing anyone?" I asked. O my freaking merlin! Elizabeth why did you ask him that?

Snape looked up and shook his head.

"I don't have time to date. How about you?"

Crap. Now I have to talk about my failed relationships.

"I recently got asked by a fellow." I said. I don't have to tell him everything. Snape smiled.

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"You're engaged." said Snape. I laughed. Oops, did I make him think that. Snape gave me a look, like he knew I wasn't telling him something.

"I refused him. He wasn't right for me. I am not getting married. Nope, not me." I said, I felt almost sad having to say it out loud and with Snape, well I felt like crying now. Crap.

"I'm sure you will found the one." he said.

SHUT UP! You are the one! I only thought of you for the past eight years, wondering how you were and if you were with, that mystery guy. So why don't you say something that will tell me if you still like me or hate my freaking guts!!! GOSH!!! Why don't you listen to me!!!

"Thanks." I said, looking back at the floor.

"I asked a girl to marry me once." said Snape. I stared at him. I thought he said...

"You said you didn't have time to date, let alone ask someone to marry you."

Snape grinned.

"I did still have a life, you know."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"She worked at one of my jobs. She was a brunette and had these gorgeous brown eyes. We were together for almost a year when I asked her."

"And?"

"She didn't love me, I guess. She was dating some other guy at the time and she said she liked him more. So I dropped that job and moved back home."

"That sucks." He gave me a look.

"Well, you got dumped for another guy and you found out when you were proposing to her. That must of been really hard."

"Just as hard as it is, when they tell you they don't love you." he said.

That jerk! He was talking about me and Steven! Grrr, I hate that he does that.

"Did you have to say that?" I asked.

"No, but it is hard to have your heart broken by a beautiful women you love."

what was that suppose to mean? Was he talking about his brunette or was he talking about me and Steven? He wasn't, I am sure, talking about us back in sixth year. Right?

We never did talk after we broke up, well, till now. We probably need to, talk about it I mean. Now that we are mature adults.

"We never did talk about-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Dumbledore, walking in. Snape and I turned to look at him. He smiled.

"Those two didn't understand that only one of them would get the job. I think they were a couple but anyway, who is next?"

I looked at Snape and he nodded. So I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and into a separate room.

There was two chairs, facing each other. Dumbledore sat down and I sat across form him.

"It is nice to see you, Elizabeth. How have you been?"

"Fine."

"I heard about Shakira and the twins. I am sure they are a handful." he laughed, I smiled.

"They are the cutest thing in the world though. Shakira loves being a mom."

"I am sure she is. She always seemed to like children and I did tell her that she would make a perfect Headmistress for Hogwarts. But I am a selfish, old man and would never leave the school alone."

I laughed.

"That may be a good thing you know." I said. He nodded.

"May I have your forms?" I nodded and handed them to him. He looked them over and smiled.

"You worked at a Muggle elementary school? Why do you know want to work here at Hogwarts?"

"I always wanted to teach magic, not a b c's."

he chuckled and I leaned back in my chair as he read the rest of the form.

"You have perfect scores in Defense. You're a natural, I know that. You know Ancient magic though, and I don't think you will be needing that."

He continued to read.

"All your employers say you were the best and lets see, you aren't married."

He stopped. I glanced at his face.

"You never got married?" I nodded, I did write that down, didn't I?

"I always thought you would get married in a heart beat." he said. I felt like slapping him, as he looked back at my forms.

Why in the world would he say that? Yeah, I know teachers can't be married and all that, but to say he thought I would be married by now and having babies... grrr...

"Well, you're perfect in every way but I still have to interview Snape, just to be fair." he stood and we walked out of the room.

That was a the oddest interview I have every had in my life.

Snape stood when we entered the Hall. I sat down and he followed Dumbledore out fo the Hall.

I waited for like, ten minutes till they came back. Dumbledore was laughing and Snape was grinning.

"I am sure that was a great trip for you. Elizabeth, Severus was just telling me about a trip he went on last year..."

He stopped.

"You aren't here for that. So I will get back to business. Anyway, you two are too perfect for the position so I have the difficult task of having to pick between you two. And it won't be easy."

I looked at Snape and he looked at me. *gulp*

Dumbledore scratched his chin.

"Pick a number, 1 through 10." he said.

What? You call this professional?

"7." said Snape, they looked at me.

I am supposed to just pick a number? Snape must really want this to say 7, my favorite number. Was it worth it? To me? Do I really want to fight him?

"Give Snape the job. He wants it more then me." I said, then I left the Hall.

As I walked away, I heard Dumbledore telling Snape he got the job. I closed the doors behind me and walked down the steps.

I was almost to the gates when, I heard Snape call my name. I stopped and turned to face him. Snape was jogging towards me, he stopped a few feet away from me.

"Thanks, I know you would of gotten that job. 7 wasn't really my lucky number. Sorry I tried to use it."

"That's ok. Besides, just think of all the kids you get to hit on the side of the head now."

He smiled and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I got to go." I said, he stepped towards me.

"Elizabeth, can we have dinner sometime?"

I looked at him. Was he asking me on a date?

"We have a lot to catch up on. And I know this great place that has the best pizza in the world." said Snape.

I laughed. Ok, it wasn't a date just a friend's casual get-together. I know where he wants to go, how could I forget?

"OK, when?"

"How about tonight? If you are free, I can pick you up at seven."

Why not? It could be fun and if not, I can still kill him.

"Alright but I'll meet you there."

He smiled and I went through the gates, a small smile on my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

It's a small world after all... Snape is back and we have a dinner date with him. It is going to get any better? Who knows? Well I don't know, but I do know some people hate when I talk forever and ever in these memo things. I also know that all of you read them, cuz yeah, I just know. Please review and msg me. FYI: msg means message for all you people who had no clue why I keep writing that in all my stories and stuff.

...Monkeys are green...

* * *

I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear. Should I wear a dress or should I wear jeans and a tee? I hate this, ok, we are having pizza so nothing really nice. We are going to our favorite food place, so something comfortable. Maybe I should just wear my jean skirt and some top...

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Shakira popped her head in.

"Do you need help picking something to wear?" she asked.

"Yes! Please help me, I have to be out of here in twenty minutes and I have no clue what to wear." I stared at all my clothes, that were on my bed. Shakira walked over and picked up a green blouse and some jeans.

"You can wear your heels with this and it will still be comfortable and a little dressy."

I dropped my mouth.

"How can you do that? I have been looking at these clothes for hours and you come in for two seconds and hand me the perfect outfit. Did you get this for some book or something?"

She laughed and started to put away my other clothes.

"No, the secret is that you are the one going, not me. So I am calm while you are stressed."

I shook my head and helped her put the clothes up.

"I should get ready now. But should I do my hair-"

"Leave it in a ponytail, it is a little warm tonight." she said, I smiled and hugged her.

"I love it when you help me."

"Ok, but you better help me when I have my date with Jim tomorrow. Maria wants me to thank you for breaking our date tonight, turns out she has other plans and didn't want to rain on our parade."

"OK, you know who she is meeting with?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Now Liz, she never said that she was going on a date." I raised my brow.

"I think it is her tutor, Mick something or other." she said and we started to laugh.

Then we heard a few baby cries. Shakira sighed.

"Violet is so clingy, you'd think I had abandoned her with all that crying."

"Well at least Tom isn't like that."

"Oh, well you are just saying that cut you are his favorite auntie."

"Don't let Maria hear you say that." she nodded as she laughed. Then she waved and left the room. I then turned to the mirror and started to get ready.

*****

I looked at the old house and all the memories came back. I was standing in the front lawn of Snape's Grandma's house. She made the best home-made pizza in the whole world. Snape and I were of course the judges for that.

The house was made of dis-colored brick. The front had a large window so you could see into the living room. The window had flowers under it and there was a large oak tree just to the left of the house.

When I was little, his Grandma, Flora, used to watch my sisters and I. We would play with her cats and Snape used to come over and we would play tricks on each other. That was why I was turned green. We got pretty mean so times, but we loved it here. She baked all the time, so there was fresh bread and cookies, everyday. It was great.

The door opened and Flora stood there. For a Grandma, she looked young. She had black hair with a few white hairs. She was tall and skinny, Snape looked a lot like her. She had a pretty face and she knew how to be firm, in the nicest way in the world. That was one of the main reasons why I loved her.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? Cause dinner is not going to wait for you." she said. I smiled and walked over to her.

"How you doing?" she asked, as we hugged.

"Fine, is Snape here yet?"

"Yeah, he is in my kitchen." she said, I laughed.

"We better get in there or your house will be in a shambles."

"Or at least my kitchen will be." she said. We walked though the living room into the kitchen. It was a large kitchen with a old wood stove. Flora was a witch so, she didn't cook like a Muggle but she liked to not use magic once in a while. Snape was standing over one of her pots, putting his finger in something.

"Hey!" she said, rushing over and knocking his hand away. He blushed.

"You got caught, mister." I said, he turned and gave me a look like he didn't know I was there. Then he smiled, I shook my head.

"Trying to be sneaky in this house, you must be crazy." I said. Snape shrugged and started to laugh.

"Do you need any help with anything, Flora? Want me to set the table?"

She shook her head.

"No, everything is ready. I just need to-"

The phone ringed. Flora liked phones and well, she thought they were very interesting, so she bought one. She went to answer it.

I looked Snape over. He was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt. Casual, good cut that is the way I dressed. Thank goodness for Shakira, my life saver.

I was about to ask him something, when Flora came back in.

"Sorry kids, but I got to go. Nancy, my friend, needs me to come over and help her move some things. I guess some Muggles were messing with her lawn again and she has to protect her lawn toys."

"You want me to come too?" asked Snape. She shook her head.

"NO, you stay here and have dinner with Elizabeth. I will back around nine o'clock." then she was gone.

I glanced at Snape, who shrugged.

"Lets eat."

I laughed and grabbed an oven mit and took the pizza out of the oven. Snape got the salad and dressing for it. I found a juice mix and set it on the counter. Snape got a jug and made it while I took everything out to the dinning room.

The dinning room was small and had a single table with four chairs around it. There was a window, so we could see the back yard.

I set everything on the table and then started to cut the pizza. It smelled so good *mouth waters*. Snape then came in with the juice and a stack of napkins.

He then sat down and I sat down across form him. (Me: my family says prayer before we eat, so they did too. Snape said it. If you don't believe in God, well, I do and they blessed their food. I just had to say that cuz I am not going to write about them saying a pray cuz I am just not going to do that. Ok back to the story)

I then put a slice of the hot pizza on his plate and then I put some salad and then I filled my plate. I put ranch on my salad and a little on my plate, to dip my pizza in. I then started to nibble on my food. What can I say, I was really uncomfortable and yeah, I was eating across from him and yeah, not an easy thing.

Not to mention that we weren't talking, at all. I mean, I would feel better if he talked about nothing then not talk at all.

"Want to go outside? This is really uncomfortable." said Snape. I nodded and we picked up our plates and headed for the back porch. There was a few wooden chairs and a little table. I sat down. This was must better cuz now I don't have to look at him and yeah, it was a lot better.

We started to eat and this time, I took a full bite. Mmm, the pizza was awesome! O, I just love it!

"So, where are you going to look for a new job?" asked Snape. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it really, you know. Just go with the flow I guess. Help Shakira with the babies."

"They must be the cute. Red heads?"

"Violet is, Tom has black hair. Everyone says I am his favorite auntie."

"Really?'

"Yes they do. I think it is because Violet hogs Shakira and won't let anyone else hold her. So I get to hold Tom a lot, he probably thinks I am his mom."

We laughed. I looked at his face, it was so different yet the same.

"I think I might not get a another job." I said, not really think why I had just said that.

"Why not? You still living at home?"

"Yeah, Mom wants a man to carry me from that house, so I am stuck there, but I don't know, I don't think I want to work."

"Lazy."

"Hey, that is not what I meant." I said, throwing my napkin at him. He laughed and threw it back at me.

"Its just that, I want to have a family and yeah, I can't do that as a teacher." I said.

Snape looked at the trees and then said,

"You have plenty of time you know."

"Well yeah but I can't find the right one. I mean, none of the guys that I have dated, make my heart stop or make me sad when they are away. And I never felt like could tell them any thing, I felt like it wasn't right to."

Snape nodded.

"You will find someone. But you can't give up yet, try a few more and then think about it again. Then date a few more and think about it and so on."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil."

"Shut up." he said. He hated that guy. He was all, I can't explain it, he just hates him.

We talk about old times, totally avoiding our sixth year together. We talked about Flora and her awesome pizza. And a bunch of other random things and thoughts.

"So, _Professor _Snape, do you want to go wash the dishes?"

"No." he said, I laughed and got up.

Taking his plate and mine, I went back to the kitchen and started to clean up. I then did the dishes. Snape came in and he started to dry the clean dishes. I closed my eyes and continued to clean the dishes by hand. My hands automatically cleaning them, then rising them.

I put my hand in the rise water to leave a plate there for Snape to dry, when our hands touched. A warmth went up my arm and I couldn't bring myself to bring it away. I opened my eyes and looked at Snape. He hadn't moved his hand either. I then looked at his eyes. His blue eyes that were so dark they looked black.

He looked straight at me, I stopped breathing. This was it, this was what I wanted but it was with the wrong guy. It was with Snape and that was not an option.

Then the grandfather clock in the hall chimed that it was eight o'clock. I pulled my hand away and continued to wash the dishes. I made sure his hand wasn't in the water when I put them in.

We finished the dishes and I glanced at Snape.

"I probably should leave." I whispered.

"Um, ok..." said Snape. He walked me to the front door. I drove here, so I had my sister's old Honda to take home.

"It was nice talking with you. Thank Flora for dinner when she gets home."

"I will, and Elizabeth, um, do you want to have dinner with me again, sometime?"

I looked at his face and he looked really nervous or anxious.

Should I? Was it another friend get-together or was it a date?

"I understand if you don't want to." said Snape.

"As friends." I asked, he nodded. I smiled.

"That would be fun. We could go on a picnic out by the beach." I said. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me. I'll call you tomorrow and we can set a date."

I wrote down my number and handed it to him.

"Ok, well I got to go." I said, he nodded. I got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Well, well, how is everyone? You like so far? Please review and msg me cuz I love it when you do. The next one should be out soon, so please read it and enjoy it! If you got ideas for me, tell me, I won't mind using them. Trust me, I need a few right now. Lol, bye byes. *waves as you finish rating and go to look at my other stories to see if the twelve one is out*


	12. Chapter 12

Please review!

* * *

Snape continued to ask Elizabeth out on 'friend' get together. Elizabeth became relaxed around Snape again and was starting to like him all over again. She didn't know if she liked that, all to much. She had no clue if he felt the same way and she didn't want to be hurt again.

So she tried not to show her feelings to Snape, but after each time she saw him, she couldn't stop thinking about him and it was getting harder and harder not to grab his face and kiss it.

They went to an old Muggle bowling ally one night, for their get together.

"Geez, Snape I am shocked that you suck so bad at bowling. That was your forth gutter ball." I teased. Snape gave me a look and wrote down his score. To be honest, it was his forth strike and I was trying to get him mad, so I could win. We were tied and yeah, we were both competitive.

I stood and got my ball of the rack. It was black with white dots, I loved my ball. It was the perfect weight and every thing. I looked down the lane at the pins, then I throw the ball. It rolled down the middle and strike, all the pins went down.

"Yes!" I said, then I turned to Snape and laughed.

"I believe I am now in the lead, little Snappy. You got to sweat now to get your strike."

He laughed as he got his ball and I sat down in one of the orange plastic chairs. He swung the ball a little then let it down the run way. It hit the pins head on, and they all crashed down to the floor. Snape turned and smiled. I shook my head.

" You get too many gutters for my taste."

He laughed and sat down next to me.

"You just don't like that I also good at this Muggle sport." I laughed, then I saw Shakira and Jim. We had ordinally planned to start playing when they got here but being the way we were, Snape and I had already started.

"Hey you guys." I said. "What took you so long?"

Shakira handed a sleeping Tom to me and I rocked him as she sat down next to me, with Violet who was wide awake and it looked like she had been crying, hard.

"Violet had another one of her scary moments. This time it was a bad dream, wasn't it little one."

Violet put her head into Shakira's neck and I think she went to sleep. Shakira rocked her.

"I am talking to the doctor on Wednesday to see if every thing is ok."

I nodded and turned to look at the men. They were discussing which balls were better to use. I rolled my eyes and said lets start.

"Ok, but we are playing teams. Shakira is on my team." said Jim. I shook my head.

"I think I should be on a different team. Snape and I both play well and if you want a chance to win, Jim, you'll change the teams."

Shakira nodded. She was good at playing, like me but both Shakira and Jim played on luck so I don't think you can call that skill.

"Ok, Snape with Shakira and I'll play with Elizabeth." said Jim, picking up his ball. Shakira and I started to score sheet. Jim first got a strike and so did Snape. Then it was my turn.

I easily striked the ball and then it was Shakira's turn. She striked the pins and we were tied.

After a half hour or so, we were still tied and the game was getting a little boring.

Some guy in another lane, who had been watching our game, thought so too.

"Hey, I say that whoever wins gets to kiss the red head as a award. The loser has to pay for the winner to take her to dinner." said the man, his partner nodding his head. They probably thought they could easily slaughter them.

He said this to Snape, not to us so we both looked at each other, my mouth was open, and were about to say no but Snape nodded his head and then the pressure was on.

Jim was first up and he had one pin standing. Then Snape went up and he striked. The guy who made the bet, named Booster, striked and so did his friend, Fred. Shakira and I didn't even play, the guys had taken over the lane. So we kept score.

Sweat was rolling off Jim's as he concentrated on pins, he threw the ball and they all went down. Snape was still keeping his cool and striking out.

Booster went up to the line and rolled his ball down the lane. It missed three pins. When his turn was over, they were still standing. Fred was still striking out and soon, he and Snape were the only ones playing.

They were tied and kept getting strike after strike. Then Fred that they were going to do a 'sudden death' were they kept bowling til one of them missed a pin.

By now I was worried, I didn't want to kiss that guy. He was, gross. His shirt was orange and he wore his pants like a construction workers and yeah, that is very gross. Also he looked like he was in his fifties. *shudders* gross!

The tension was so obvious that other bowlers turned to watch the men struggle against each other.

They both got strike after strike until finally Booster threw and left one pin standing. Snape concentrated for several seconds, then rolled his ball down the lane. I held my breath as I watched all the pins fall, then let out a sigh of relief. Kissing Booster and Fred was a nauseating thought, but watching Snape humiliated in defeat would have been worse.

Booster sulked for a few minutes then thought of a way for him to get revenge. He walked over to Jim and patted him on the back.

"You're on the winning team, boy! Go get your kiss from the little lady!" Jim declined, of course which was a good thing. Didn't want to kiss my sister's man, that is not a very smart thing to do. But Booster pressed.

Finally Snape said to leave him alone. Booster's face then went nasty.

"And what about you, Snape?" he snarled. "Aren't you going to collect your price?"

"I don't kiss people in public places." he tried to pass the challenge off casually.

"But that's no fun for us. Kiss her, now or you can pass it to the man in second." he said, throwing up his chest.

Without further comment, Snape walked over to me and pulled me to my feet. Then he pressed his warm lips against mine in a hard, angry kiss.

"If you've seen enough, I'm going to take Elizabeth home now."

Elizabeth had to run to keep up with Snape as he walked across the parking lot. His face was grim as he unlocked the door for her, then went around the car to the driver's seat. They rode in silence for several miles, and then Snape apologized. Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was sorry about the kiss or his loss of temper.

"Booster seemed to want to make you mad." I said.

"Booster was obnoxious, but I shouldn't have let him get to me," he said, with a glance at me. "For a few minutes there, I felt like I was back in school, defending you from Sirius Black."

I laughed, shaky. "It is hard to know how to act around each other. I mean, we were so close and yeah, it is hard to know were we stop being friends and get into each other's territory."

Snape nodded and pulled over into a parking lot. I looked at where we were and looked at him. He wasn't going to try anything, right?

"We need to talk." said Snape. I sighed and nodded. I then looked at the dash board, I could no longer look him in the eyes.

"I never wanted to break up with you." I whispered.

"I didn't either."

"Then why didn't you talk to me after our fight?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I heard him sigh.

"I was hurt and I wanted to prove that I didn't need you. I thought you would come back to me and everything would work out. But when you didn't..." his voice trailed off.

I dared to look at him, and I saw him staring at the cars passing, his face away from me. I looked at my hands.

"Snape, I wanted to get back with you but, I couldn't even think about helping that guy. He scared me with his ideas and when you thought he was right, it was just too much for me."

I felted my tears rolling down my cheeks and I tried not to shake. I didn't want him to know I was crying. But then he looked at me and I knew that he saw my tears. I then felt his hand on my arm and I sighed.

I then looked at him and saw pain in his eyes. Pain for me. I then lost all control and I started to shake. Snape then pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I put my arms around his neck, taking comfort for being in his arms again. I started to calm down as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Elizabeth, I have been asking you to these get-together so we could talk and see if we wanted to try again. My life has been incomplete without you."

I nodded, and looked into his eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that. These past few weeks have been hard, not knowing if you were interested or were just being my friend. I would like to try again but I think we should go slow. I still have unhealed scars."

He nodded and started the car and sat back into my seat. When we were at my house, Snape took my hand and asked me to the movies on Friday. I smiled and nodded. He watched my open the door to the house before he drove off.

*Snape POV*

"You are late." said Voldemort. Snape nodded his head and bowed his head. Voldemort walked over and smacked him on the back of the head. Snape didn't move a muscle. If he did, he got another smack. Voldemort smiled.

"How is your little friend?" asked Voldemort. Snape lifted his head. He never told him about his seeing Elizabeth. Voldemort laughed.

"You can't keep secrets from me, boy. I have people every where. So how is Miss Season?"

"She is well my Lord."

"Good. Does she like you?" he asked. Snape slowly nodded his head. Voldemort then smiled and sat down in his chair.

"She can be used in our plans. Good job, Snape. I have the perfect place for her."

"But she doesn't know I am working for you, my Lord. She never liked your ideas when we were in school." Voldemort smiled.

"She will, she will." then he started to laugh, a cold, hard laugh.

*Voldemort POV*

"It will be held during the summer." I read out loud. I was in my study putting the pieces together a assignment.

There was a long holiday planned for a Mr. Mark Smith and his new wife, Niki Smith. But unfortunately they had an accident and could no longer attend. Of course Voldemort had them killed, they were Muggles and trash but they also were what he needed to get into a certain building.

The place they were going to be staying at belonged to a Mr. Drew Harrison. He was a part of important dealings with money laundry, drug shipments and getting people in and out of the states. He was just what Voldemort wanted on his side.

He was planning to send in a pair of spies to get close enough to Harrison to give him messages and to also get information back to him. This all had to happen in a week and the house was going to be fully wired and watched 24/7 with cameras and officers. That was why the young Smith couple were dead and their invite was in Voldemort's hands. Harrison had never met them in person so it would be easy to put his people in. And he knew just who those two people would be...

*Elizabeth POV*

"I don't know." said Elizabeth, stopping. Snape was taking her to his apartment to have dinner. But Elizabeth had a bad feeling. She knew he wasn't going to try anything but still, she had a bad feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Come on, I want you to meet the man who took me in." he pleaded. I stomped my foot and followed him to the door. It was a ok looking apartment but it was in a bad part of town. Snape unlocked the door and walked in. I followed him in and stopped.

It was a large room, and there was nothing in it. There was one chair and a table but nothing else. I looked at Snape who smiled and started to walk across the room.

"I'll show you around."

We then entered a kitchen. It was clean and looked normal. Snape then showed me a stair way that went up, saying that he didn't go up there. For it was the man's own personal living space.

He then took me to back to the empty room with only a chair, for one person to sit on. I still felt uneasy. Everything seemed, like it was for show.

"Where is you room?" I asked, out of curiosity. It should look like it is lived in. Snape took me down a hall and opened a door. I looked inside.

It was basically a closet, with a small bed that I bet his feet hang over the edge. A small stool that had a candle on it and a box that looked like it was a closet. I turned to Snape. He smiled.

"I don't need much room." he said.

"Yeah, but this is almost worse then the streets. And you call that a room? It's a closet!" I said. Snape was about to say something, when someone else spoke.

"He never asked for a bigger room." said a dry voice. I looked up at the stair case and show a man, with pale skin and black hair that was turning brown. I didn't notice Snape bow to him, I just stare at the man. He looked so familiar.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. I trust Snape has shown you around the place." I nodded, not thinking about it. He smiled and I felted I had seen him before, but I could not remember where...

"Well, why don't we all go to the main room." he put his hand on my back and guided me into the room with only one chair.

**flash back**

Elizabeth got in the car and Snape drove back onto the main road.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" I asked, looking at Snape. When he called last night he didn't mention where we were going, saying it was a surprise.

They had dated for the rest of the summer and when school started, they had phoned and sent Owls to each other. Today was their third date since the summer had started. And Elizabeth was happy to see Snape and loved his stories of clumsy students and the spells they did wrong.

"We are going to my apartment." he said, smiling. I stopped and looked at him.

"Severus, that is moving way to fast. And I don't remember ever suggesting that I wanted to have-"

Snape laughed.

"You are so funny, Lizzy. I was planning for you to meet the man who took me in not to seduce you."

I went pink and stared out the window. After a few minutes I turned to look at him.

"Is he nice?" I asked. He nodded.

"For a older guy, yes." I nodded and gulped. He then put his hand on mine and held it.

"Don't worry, he'll love you. I have told him a lot about you and said I was driving him crazy. So that I had to introduce you two."

I smiled and enjoyed the warmth of his hand on mine.

**back to present**

Voldemort used his wand to make two more chairs, then he sat down and Snape and I did also. He then stared at me and I looked at the floor.

This was a little nerve racking...

"Elizabeth, has Snape told you much about me?"

I shook my head.

"Only that you let him live with you and stuff like that."

"Well, I am also his employer. See, I work for the Ministry and well, Snape does jobs for me."

I looked at Snape but he was staring at the man. So I looked at him. He continued.

"I have one job for Snape this summer, that he can't do alone." I slowly nodded.

"What I tell you must stay in this room, for all our sakes. There is a man, Drew Harrison, that I have been in contact with but the Muggle government has been watching him, so he and I can't meet. This Monday he is planning to have a party for one of his rich friends. The party is planned to last as long as three weeks. So we can get Snape in and make arrangements. But the Muggles are watching the place like a hawk, so Snape has to go as a guest and the only way he can do that, is with you help."

"Why does he need my help?" I asked. The man smiled, it was then that I noticed that I didn't know his name.

"We have created a plan. The invite is for a Mark Smith and he newly wedded wife, Niki Smith. We need you to be his wife. We of course will have you married before you go, for legal reasons."

I opened my mouth and stared at the guy. He wanted me, to go undercover and pretend to been Snape's wife? Not to mention to actually marry him! Surely they had a better girl to act this out.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You created the plan that killed Grindelwald, didn't you? You also used Ancient magic to safely remove those who could have been killed."

"How do you know that?" I asked, remember they gave Dumbledore all the credit cuz they didn't think a girl could do all that stuff.

"The Ministry may not have believed Dumbledore but I did. Dumbledore is an honest man and I would prefer a women who can defend herself then one who can't."

"But you don't have to do this." said Snape, taking my hand. "I understand if you choose not to do this."

"Snape is right, this is all up to you. But may I remind you, that this is the Ministry of Magic asking you to do this. This will help our world in ways you can't even imagine. Also, we will pay you for your work. Enough for you not to have to work for a few years at the least."

O good, no pressure now. I sighed and looked at the floor. I could pretend to be Snape's wife or I could just walk out of here. I could do this and get a lot of money or I could leave and work my tail off finding a job.

I looked at Snape and saw that he was smiling at me. I could get what I wanted. I could marry Snape and maybe...

I looked at Voldemort and cleared my throat, that suddenly had a lump.

* * *

Oooo, I gave you all a cliffhanger! I as so mean! Lol, that was a mean thing to do but what can I say, I want you all to read the next one and yeah, I have to make you rate me at least once. But then maybe I should be nice and then you review me... *thinks, hard* ouch! I hurt my head with all that thinking. I think I need to get my mommy to kiss my head. *walks away, rubbing head*

review!


	13. Chapter 13

A fish swims into a wall and says dam. A man walks into a bar and says ouch. Lol, those where funny! My biology teacher told me those, he can get pretty funny during class. Lol, yeah you probably don't care where I got the joke. Any way, I hope you like this addition to my ever growing list of stories. *hands out red gummy bears* they are sexy. Lol, inside joke! *laughs with Johnelle, who knows the inside joke* read and review!

* * *

"Snape is right, this is all up to you. But may I remind you, that this is the Ministry of Magic asking you to do this. This will help our world in ways you can't even imagine. Also, we will pay you for your work. Enough for you not to have to work for a few years at the least."

O good, no pressure now. I sighed and looked at the floor. I could pretend to be Snape's wife or I could just walk out of here. I could do this and get a lot of money or I could leave and work my tail off finding a job.

I looked at Snape and saw that he was smiling at me. I could get what I wanted. I could marry Snape and maybe...

I looked at Voldemort and cleared my throat, that suddenly had a lump.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said.

The man smiled and I heard Snape sigh, in relief. Then the man stood and opened a door and a bald man walked out.

"This man will marry you and then we will discuss this all in more detail."

The bald man asked us if we were doing this on our own will then he had us sign papers. Then he left and the man who took Snape in smiled at us. He handed me a packet.

"This is you. This has everything you want to know about Niki Smith and her life. Study it and remember it. Most likely you will be asked questions from other guests and I want you to answer them correctly."

I nodded as I looked through the packet. It said my birthday was June 7th and that I married Snape less then a few months ago. So we were newly weds still or acted like it.

"This is a picture of you." said the man, handing me a photo. The women looked just like me, only she wore more stylish clothes and her hair looked perfect. She looked too real to be fake.

"Is Niki a real person?" I asked, he nodded.

"They are but Harrison has them in a holding building so that we will be able to do this. They will be pretending to different people while you are at Harrison's home. While you are there, you will be watched all day and all night. You will have to prove to every one else that you are Niki and that Mark is your husband. I have started a rumor that Harrison likes you and thinks you two are a cute couple. This will explain you being with him at all times of the day and night."

I looked back at the picture.

"I don't look like her. I have different hair. A different style I mean."

He smiled.

"We have everything we need to make you look like her. I have designer clothes, credit cards, a license, pictures and a invite that says you are her. I have a woman here who will change you into Niki."

He clapped his hands and a skinny women walked in. He told me to follow her and we went into a bathroom.

"Hi," she said brightly, "I am Susan and I will been telling you how to be Niki Smith and how to make her every morning. But first we need to work on your hair."

She washed it, trimmed and then started to straighten my curls. I was about to ask her way when she explained.

"Your curls are not like Niki's, so I have to straighten them to make them the curl that she has." I nodded and understood what she was saying.

While the curlers were in my hair, she painted my nails and toes.

"Niki is a very stylish women. She always has an appointment for the salon. She never misses a appointment. Make sure you always look your best and when you go shopping, spend lots of money. Niki has a very pampered life and likes it. Also, she loves her clothes. Never wear anything twice. Send everything out to be dry cleaned. Never talk to your maid and always find a way to kiss Mark."

I looked up at her at this. She took the curlers out of my hair.

"Niki is obsessed about her husband and they are very popular with the Muggle newspapers. They were rated the Most in Love Married Couple of the Year. So you have to act all touchy and stuff around Mark. Also, you are a model in the Muggle world, so you know lots of famous people. I wrote done ones that will be at the party and topics you can talk about."

She finished my hair and handed me a mirror. I gasped. I looked just like the women in the picture only that I was wearing a simple tee and jeans.

Susan then handed me a black outfit and said to change into it. She then said that she had a list of how Niki liked her makeup. I changed my clothes and looked at the dress suit. It was very feminine and the skirt was short and made of soft fabric. The coat was tight around the chest and I felted like Barbie.

I showed Susan and she smiled.

"You look good. Now, here is your list. You have your personal image consultant, who will dress you everyday but today. She is coming in tomorrow, and she knows you are not the real Niki. She will teach you her ways of posing and walking. You ready?" she asked, I nodded and she handed me a purse.

"This is your purse. Get familiar with what is in it. The pictures have names on the back, and the papers He gave you tells you all about them." I nodded. There was a bottle of perfume, lipstick, a wallet and a cell phone. I opened the wallet and saw many faces and credit cards.

"Part of your cover is to shop, so do so. Your cell phone has the number to contact Him if you need to. You can't see the number, its on speed dial. Just push 1."

I nodded. I was never going to remember this all. Susan then looked at her watch.

"You got to go now. Good luck and I hope you are successful." she then lead me back to the Main room, as he had called it.

Neither Snape or the other man was there. So I waited for a while, then I heard a door open and they walked into the room. Snape's hair was cut short and he wore a charcoal suit. It made my mouth dry.

He stared at me for a few seconds then he smiled and I relaxed a little.

"Well, you two have a limo outside waiting for you. Your bodyguards are all my people so if anything important comes up they will be able to contact me, I prefer to use the cell phone as a last result. Study your packets and when you get to the Harrison Mansion, act has Mark and Niki. You should be there in three hours. I will contact you shortly after you arrive."

Snape nodded and took my elbow and lead me out of the apartment. Outside there was a stretched limo and a bodyguard stood by the open door.

Snape squeezed my elbow and helped me into the limo. Once we were inside, the bodyguard sat down with the driver and we were on our way.

I then opened my packet and started to read the information. Niki was in many movies that I hade never heard of and she had just begun her career as a singer. Her favorite color was red and she liked to go on long walks. She also ate everything from fried pizza to fish eggs. I groaned, this was going to be interesting.

"What's wrong?" asked Snape, um, Mark.

"I like to go on long walks and I eat everything that moves, including fish eggs."

He laughed.

"I like to buy expensive boats and I wore only designer clothes. Also I go shopping with my wife at least once a week."

I laughed.

"Some man you are." I teased. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. It was then that I remembered that we were married, for real.

I then looked at a few of the ads I had done and the pictures of me just looking pretty.

I was just reading about how I meet Mark when we pulled up in front of the Harrison mason. There were photographers everywhere, flashing their cameras every two seconds. There where people screaming and taking pictures with their disposable cameras. The limo stopped in front of the red carpet that led up into the huge stone mason.

Snape stepped out of the limo and the crowd roared. I remembered reading in the packet that he was an actor and was popular with the ladies for his charm. He waved to the crowd then turned to give me a hand out of the limo.

I gave him my hand soon the crowd was screaming even louder. I smiled and waved to the crowd as Snape put his arm around my waist. Then we walked up the steps and into the Harrison's mansion. Our bodyguards watching every step we made.

At the front a man asked for our invitation. Snape gave it to him and he look up at us and then typed something into his computer. He then handed it back to him.

"Welcome to the Harrison Mansion, Mr. Smith." he then tapped a bell and a man came over. "Show Mr. and Mrs. Smith to their suite."

"Thank you." said Snape and we followed the man to the elevator. We then went to the third floor and followed him to a set of double doors.

"Your room key Mr. Smith." he said, bowing. He gave the key to Snape and went back to the elevator. Snape nodded to the bodyguard and opened the room. We went inside but the bodyguard stayed at the door.

Snape shut the door and I looked around the room. The first room was a sitting room and it had two couches and a recliner. There was a book shelve with a tv on it. I went into the next room and found the master bed room. The bed was huge and had black sheets and blankets. There was also a vanity and a even bigger tv facing the bed. There was also a walk-in closet that had our luggage already there. I opened one to see many pairs of shoes. *smile*

I looked in the bathroom and saw a separate shower and bathtub. The bathtub was huge and looked like it could hold at least five people. There was candles all over too, and yeah, made you think why they had so many.

I then went back into in siting room. Snape was sitting on one of the couches, reading a card. He waved the card.

"Mr. Harrison wrote a card welcoming us into his home."

"That was nice of him." I said. He nodded and stood up.

"Is all our luggage here?"

I nodded.

"Good, then I think we should unpack. Did you find everything to your satisfaction?"

I nodded.

"Everything is beautiful." I said, he smiled then walked over to me and pulled me closer. Then he whispered in my ear.

"There is a camera in here, by the tv. They have a speaker too." his lips were close to my ear and I could feel his breath. I put my arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It was in the card." he said, touching my ear with his lips. It sent warmth all the way down to my toes and I giggled. He smiled and pulled me into the master bedroom. We walked over to the closet and started to sort everything out.

When we had finished, it was time for dinner. The schedule we had said that it was dressy, so I went and picked out a dress to wear and Snape picked out a suit. I went into the bathroom to change.

I had chosen a simple spaghetti strap dress. It was black and clung to my body and then had a slit on the side where my thigh was. It was a pretty dress and looked good with my figure. I did my hair up and put on some make up.

I then left the bathroom and saw Snape. He was wearing a black suit and a pink tie. I went over and straighten it a little. He then twirled me around and looked at my dress.

"You look gorgeous, Niki. I will have to beat the men off to keep you to myself."

I smiled.

"Then I will just have to help you, won't I?"

He nodded and took me by the elbow and we walked into the hall. Our bodyguard was right where we left him.

We walked to the elevator and Snape told him to ride in the next elevator. He only nodded and watched the doors close. Then Snape put his arms around me and I didn't know if this was him or Mark doing this.

So I put my arms around him and put my mouth close to his ear.

"Are you Mark or you?" I whispered. He tightened his arms and whispered back.

"It is Mark, showing affection to his wife. There is a camera in here."

Then he kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and put my body closer to his. I was pretending it was me he was holding not Niki.

The doors open and I opened my eyes. Then Snape walked me out of the elevator not taking his hands away from my waist. We then entered the dinning room. There were about twenty other couples, old and young, talking and visiting. Then a servant ringed a bell and they all went towards the table to find their seating. Snape and I were towards the head of the table.

Snape pulled my chair out for me and I sat down gracefully. He then went around the table to sit across from me. I smiled as he sat done, trying to tell him that I am nervous but he was in character and only smiled back.

Then Mr. Drew Harrison entered the room. Mr. Harrison was a tall, well built man. His brown hair showed signs of aging but his face was young. He had a tan and wore a white suit. He sat down at the head of the table and then dinner was served.

The man next to me introduced himself as the secretary of Mr. Harrison. I nodded in interest and so he talked about how 'the boss' was a good man and made sure every got what they deserved. What they got, he didn't really say. I introduced him to Mark and they started to talk.

"You work for Mr. Harrison long?" asked Snape.

"I have worked for him for the past eight years. I do all the paper work." he said, biting into his steak. I gave Snape a look across the table. This guy could become use full for information.

After that, he didn't talk any more and just concentrated on eating. I ate my dinner with grace and used all my table manners. The women who was sitting next to me, then started to introduce herself.

"I am May Gilmore, I am a guest here too. I loved that picture of you on the cover of _Stylish_. I can never get my legs to look so natural tanned."

I smiled. Lucky for me, I read about that picture in the packet and so I could answer the question.

"I actually did have a real tan. I just came back form a shoot in Jamaica when they asked me to do the cover of _Stylish_. But they assure me that it works perfectly."

May smiled and we started to talk about girl things, like shopping and make up. Stuff I really didn't care too much about but I was Niki who loved them.

By the time dessert was being served May had told me her life story. She was a author of some best-seller in the Muggle world and Mr. Harrison liked her book so much he asked her to come to the party. Must be a really good book to ask the author to spend a few weeks with you.

"What was the story about?" I asked.

"It was about a con artist who gets missed up in a money laundry. Then he becomes a double spy and I can't tell you rest cause then you won't buy a copy."

I laughed and she finished her dessert. I looked across the table to Snape and saw him staring at me. I winked and then he smiled. I giggled as he mouthed that he loved me, when Harrison stood up.

Everyone looked at him and the room went silent. I gave him my full attention.

"I would like to welcome you all to my home. You are free to room where you like but remember there is tight security, so you can't run off with anything big." we all laughed. He continued.

"Tomorrow we will have a tour of my home available to you all. Those of you who are staying for the party next week, there is a special get together tomorrow night. I have a surprise for you all. But no more talk, lets enjoy our evening."

Then he turned to one of his servants, who then opened some doors and music started to play. The open doors led to a small ballroom where a band was playing classical music. I looked at Snape who smiled and walked over to me. He offered me his hand.

"Will you like to dance, my love?" he asked, I nodded and we went into the room with the other guests. The song was slow so Snape took my hand and put his other on the small of my back. We danced in silence to the music. I watched Snape's face as we went around the room, slowly.

He had a smile on his lips and I couldn't help but let my heart melt. The song changed to something faster and Snape pulled me off the dance floor. I was about to complain when he put his lips on my mouth. He then pulled away and led me back to the elevator and he pushed the button for the third floor. I stared at him, then he walked over to me. I could smell his aftershave and all of the sudden I felt like grabbing him to me. But I didn't. I couldn't move with those's dark blue eyes staring at me.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Snape and I walked into our suite and then he went into the master bedroom.

I stayed in the sitting room, still dazed. When Snape came back he was wearing a pair of sweats and had a movie in his hand.

"Lets watch a movie." he said, putting it in the dvd player. I nodded.

"I'll go change." I said. I went into the closet and looked through Niki's nightgowns. Most of them were frilly little see-through stuff that I would never wear in a million years. So I grabbed one of Snape's boxers and a white tee shirt. They were a little big but they were better then the see-through garbage. I then grabbed a blanket from the bed and took it with me to the sitting room.

Snape had the movie ready to play when I sat down next to him and spread the blanket over our legs. He pushed play and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder as the movie started. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. I didn't care about the movie, Snape was much more interesting.

I soon fell asleep and woke up later when I heard the thunder storm outside the window. I looked at Snape, sleeping next to me. His face was calm and peaceful. I snuggled closer as the thunder got louder. I thought the storm was over, when the room was filled with light and I jumped at the sound of the thunder. Snape woke with a start.

"What the..." he looked at me. I was about to tell him about the thunder when it striked again. This time I landed in Snape's lap. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"So you are scared of thunder." I shook my head but didn't move form Snape's strong arms.

"I just don't like it at night." I said and he smiled.

I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. He leaned back in the couch and soon we were both asleep.

* * *

Dun dun dun... ok I don't know why I just said that but oh well. I hope you like what is happening and yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and looked around, confused. She was in a strange room and couldn't remember how she got there.

Then she remembered the whole Niki Smith and being married to Snape, um, Mark. She then felt strong arms around her move and she looked down to see that she was on top of a sleeping Snape.

She then heard a noise coming from the other room and decided to go find out what it was.

She slowly got off him, making sure she didn't wake him. Then she went into the walk in closet and found a woman in there, looking through her clothes. The woman was tall, skinny blond and had a measuring tape around her neck.

"Um, good morning." said Elizabeth. The women turned and smiled.

"Good morning Niki. I see that everything made it ok. You have a good evening last night? I am sorry I wasn't here to dress you, my plane got canceled."

She then started to hand me clothes to wear. I guess she is the woman Susan was talking about. The woman who picks out my clothes.

"Go shower and get dressed. I'll then do your hair." she said, walking out of the closet. I took a fast shower and put on the clothes she had handed me.

It was a cute outfit. The jeans were light faded blue with a beaded belt. The shirt was black and elegant. It felt silky to the touch.

I came out and she had me sit at the vanity table, facing the mirror. She then did my hair up. She did a lot of twists and turns but in the end it looked like normal bun.

She then looked at her watch.

"Well, I will be back later. You go ahead and have breakfast. Tell Mark to wear his causal clothes. I have set them on your bed."

I nodded. I didn't know she also had to dress Snape. She left the room and I walked out to the sitting room. Snape was still asleep. I smiled. He looked very cute, with his hair messy and only wearing his pj's. He still had those wash board abs...

I picked up our schedule off the coffee table. We had breakfast at 8 o'clock. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:43. I then scanned the list. After breakfast, we had a tour of the mansion. Then we had lunch on the patio, Mr. Harrison would not be there with us. At least that was what it said. After that we had 'free time', then we had dinner at 6. After dinner there was going to be a live band in one of the gardens. So party, party.

I put the schedule back and went to wake Snape. It took me a while. Finally I just kissed him on the cheek and his eyes flew open. I smiled.

"It's time to wake up, Mark. There are some clothes for you on the bed, breakfast is in a few minutes."

He nodded and went to change out of his pajamas. I smiled. Snape was cute in the morning. Especially when I kissed him on the cheek.

Soon we were walking down to breakfast. Snape was holding me hand in the elevator. I can get used to all this closeness. The doors opened and we walked into the dinning room. There weren't many people there. I guess they all stayed up late last night.

Snape and I sat down at the end of the table. A servant walked over to us, a notepad in hand. Snape ordered two plates of pancakes with bacon, then he sent him away.

"Talk about nice service." he whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded my head, looking around the room. The author was here and she was talking to some guy. Mr. Harrison's secretary wasn't here.

Our food then came and Snape thanked the man. I remembered not to. After we had eaten, we went out into the hall and waited for the tour to start. Our guide had just started talking about the place, when a security guy walked up to us.

"Mr. Harrison would like to speak with you." he said. Snape nodded and we followed him to the elevator. We went up to the top floor and got out. He then took us down a long hall. We then stopped in front of a door, there were two big guys standing there.

One of them started to pat Snape down, to make sure he had no weapons and stuff like that. Then he told Snape to do the same to me. I went really red as Snape patted my legs, my stomach and then under my chest. At least it wasn't one of those big guys doing it, they might of be a little more touchy.

After that was done, they opened the door and we walked into Mr. Harrison's office.

His office reminded me of a fancy hotel. There was more then one room. But I will only tell you of the room we were in. It was big, with one big oak desk. There was a few chairs in front of it. Harrison sat behind the desk. He motioned for us to sit.

After we had, he leaned forward and smiled.

"I hope you are having a good time here at me home." I nodded.

"Yes we are, sir." said Snape. Harrison nodded.

"We can speak freely in this room. This is the only room in the whole house that is not bugged. I am sorry for having to pat you down, Mrs. Smith, but I can never be too careful these days." he said this towards me.

"I understand." I said. I really had one idea why I was here. I thought I was only here to look like Snape's wife not to be secret meetings.

"Ok, now down to business. What has He for me?" asked Harrison.

"Three." said Snape. Three? What the heck was that supposed to mean? But Harrison seemed to know what it meant. For he leaned back in his chair and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Was there anything else?" he asked. Snape shook his head. Harrison nodded.

Ok...?

"When does he want them?" asked Harrison.

"He wants them the day I return." said Snape. Harrison nodded. Then he stood and so did Snape. So I stood also.

Harrison then shook his hand.

"I will be right on it. Tell Him that. They will be ready."

"Good. I will tell him." said Snape. Then Snape took my hand and we left the room. We walked down the hall, with one of the security guys. When we got in the elevator, he nodded and went back down the hall.

"That was fun." I said. Snape smiled and pulled me close. I figured this was so we could talk. I was right.

"I am not allowed to tell you about the stuff you heard. The less you know the better." he whispered. I put my lips close to his ear.

"But you are going to tell me. I am your wife. We have no secrets."

I then brushed my lips against his ear, to tease him. He didn't answer me back and the doors to the elevator opened. We then walked down the hall to find out where the tour guide was.

*****

When we got back to our suite, Snape was still quiet. In the master bed room I saw a dress lad out for me. It had a note next to it saying it was what I had to wear for dinner and that Emily, my clothing person from this morning, would be here to do my hair in twenty minutes before dinner.

I glanced at Snape. He was sitting on the bed, looking at his hands. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked up at me and then turned back to his hands. After a few minutes of no talking, I took his hands in mine.

He looked up at me again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He said nothing.

"You can tell me." I whispered. He continued to say nothing. I looked down at our hands. Then Snape stood and let go of my hands.

"I think I am going to take a nap, Niki. I ate way too much at lunch." Snape then went into the bathroom. When he came out, he was in his pj's and a white shirt.

I got off the bed and watched as he went under the covers and got comfortable. I couldn't leave the suite without him, Niki was always with him, so I had to stay in the suite.

I walked into the sitting room and turned on the tv. There was nothing good on, only the news. So I looked through the movies that were on the shelve. I found one I hadn't see and put it in. I then tried to get comfortable on the couch. I couldn't.

I then started to cry and I have no reason why. Well I did, Snape was closing up to me and I didn't know why. I mean, did I say something? Did I do something to make him not trust me? He has never NOT told me what was on his mind. This is so out of the blue. Was it because I said I was his wife? Was that why he's all sad all of the sudden? I looked up when I heard Snape walk into the room.

"Niki." he whispered. I covered my face with my hands. I HATE Niki! She has everything I want. She has a perfect life and she is the one Snape sees right now, Niki Smith not Elizabeth Season.

I continued to cry, then I felt Snape's arms go around me. I tried to pull away but he held me firm. I then gave in and put my head on his shoulder and cried. It took me a while to notice that he was whispering in my ear.

"I am sorry, Lizzy. I didn't know how to react to what you said in the elevator. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and tried to push you away. It's just that, I tell you everything and well, I don't know why it was hard for me to tell you that."

I had stopped crying by now, so I whispered in his ear.

"I think it was hard for you to talk to me because you were talking to Niki not Elizabeth." he then pulled his arms around me tighter.

"I think you are right." he whispered. I then closed my eyes and pulled him closer.

"Want to take a nap next to me?" he asked, louder, so the camera heard it. I nodded. I had to, I was Niki, his wife. We walked into the master bedroom and I went into the closet to change out of my clothes. I got on another pair of his boxers and a oversized tee shirt.

When I came out, Snape was already in bed and had his eyes closed. I walked over and laid down next to him. We were not touching but we were facing each other. He knew I wanted to go slow. We might be married but that didn't mean I was about to have sex with him. No, that was not going to happen. Maybe after we get to know each other better and fall in love all over again.

I pulled the blankets up to my chin and closed my eyes.

*****

I woke up a few hours later, with Snape's arms around me. I looked at his face and thought about if for a few minutes. I then put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms tightened around me. I snuggled closer and listened to his breathing.

I then heard the phone ring. I opened my eyes and thought about letting it ring. But I didn't know if it was important, so I pulled away from Snape and walked over to the phone on the vanity table.

"Hello." I said, brightly. I was in a good mood. That nap did wonders for me.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith. Sorry to bother you but may I speak to your husband?" it was a man's voice.

"Hold on a sec, I'll go get him for you." I put the phone on the vanity and walked back over to where Snape was sleeping.

"Mark, the phone is for you." I said, shaking his shoulder. He didn't open his eyes. I repeated his name a few more times, he still didn't wake up. So I put my lips closed to his ear.

"Snape! The phone!" I whispered. He open his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled.

"The phone is for you, Markins." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the phone. I then went into the closet, giving him privacy. Besides I really didn't care what that guy had to say to Snape.

I had just put on a green skirt when Snape knocked on the door. I looked up and said yes.

He opened the door a crack.

"Are you getting ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, do you want your clothes to change into?" I asked.

"Sure." he then opened the door a little more and stepped in. I handed him the clothes that Emily had step out for him. He took them and smiled.

"Sorry." he said. I shrugged and shut the door behind him. After I had put on the pale blue shirt that went with the skirt, I walked out of the closet. Emily was there by the vanity table waiting for me. I walked over and sat down.

"Good evening." I said, brightly. She nodded and started to braid my hair. She put them into two loose braids. All in all I looked very cute with them and the skirt.

"Thank you." I said, standing. She nodded and Snape came out of the bathroom. He wore faded jeans and a polo sweater. He hadn't combed his hair yet. He smiled at us and went into the closet to put his pj's away.

Emily turned to me and I smiled. She gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the bathroom. She then turned on all the vents and soon the room was filled with noise. She turned to me.

"I can't believe my eyes. Are you and Mark having marriage problems?"

"No."

"Then why was he changing in the bathroom while you changed in the closet? The Niki I know would never do that. When the press gets this, you will ruin Niki Smith's career." she said. I opened my mouth.

What!?!?! How could that affect someone career? I mean, how cares if I didn't change in the same room as Snape, Mark? It was none of their business.

I was about to tell this to Emily, when she raised her hand.

"We won't worry about it. You just have to make sure this doesn't happens again. "

"What? You can't-"

"Yes I can tell you what to do! I am Niki image consultant. Whatever I say she does, so the same goes to you. You are to do what I say or I will personal make your life heck when you leave here."

I nodded my head, what was I to do? I had to make this work and I guess I think of something.

"Besides, Mark is not that bad looking and your figure is nice." she said before she left the bathroom.

What is wrong with that woman?!?!?

I turned off the lights and vents in the bathroom and walked into the master bedroom. Snape had combed his hair and was sitting on the corner of the bed. By the look on his face, Emily had also said a few words to him.

I walked over and sat down next to me.

"What did she say to you?" I whispered.

"That I am ruining my career." he said. I nodded.

I looked at the clock. Time to go.

"Time to go." I said, Snape nodded. We walked to the doors leading to the hall, when Snape stopped me. I looked up at him and wondered why we had stopped. He then pulled me close. I let my arms go around him, this was becoming second nature. He then whispered in my ear.

"If we are going to be Niki and Mark, we are going to have to step out of our comfort zone. I am willing to do that. Do you think you will be able to?"

I nodded my head. Ok I can do that, no prob.

"Ok," he whispered, "then you will have to start thinking like Niki and so do I, have to think like Mark. There is no more Elizabeth and Snape thoughts, actions and conversations. We are in full on."

"Ok I can do that." I whispered. Snape smiled. I then kissed him on the cheek and took his hand.

"We are going to be late, Mark. No more talking." I said, he opened the door and we walked to the elevator. Once we were inside, I put my arms around his middle and put my face close to his cheek. His arms went around me. I then put my face right in front of his and just stared into his eyes.

If the camera guys were watching, they were probably thinking that we might start making out. We were that close.

The doors open and I pulled Mark into the hall. We then went to dinner.

For dinner, they had separate tables of four. Mark and I sat down at a empty one. Soon more people came in and a older couple sat down across from us. They smiled and introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Freddy Stetson. They had a Texas accent, and he wore a cowboy hat.

"I am Niki Smith and this is Mark, my husband." I said, pulling him close. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. They smiled.

"We thought you looked familiar. Our granddaughter just loves your cd, Niki."

I giggled.

"Why, thank you. I am so glad she likes it."

A waiter came to our table and Mark ordered for me and Freddy ordered for his wife. Then his wife nudged him. He shook his head and she poked him again.

"Stop it." he whispered. She poked him again. He gave her a look then he turned to us.

"As such as I hate to ruin your dinner, but Minnie here would like you to sign...?" she held up her napkin. "Her napkin." he said.

I smiled and then laughed.

"I don't mind, in fact I will even say how wonderful her husband is for asking for her." I signed the napkin, making it look like the one in the packet the man had given me. I handed back to them and our food arrived.

During our dinner we learned more about the Stetson's and why they were here. They owned a ranch back in Texas and it was very wealthy and they had meet Harrison at a auction.

"Don't remember what he was buying but that is how we meet. Once in a while he'll buy some cattle but nothing much. Just enough to freeze." said Freddy.

We talked about other things as well, like how things were in Texas and how many kids they had and stuff like that. By the time dessert was served, we were friends with the Stetsons.

"Tomorrow, we are going to do horse back riding. Mr. Harrison has some very nice horses." said Freddy.

"They are all very nice breeds. Very gentle." added Minnie. "Why don't you two come with us? We will understand if you don't want to go places with older folk like Freddy and me. But we would love for you to join us."

I looked at Mark. He looked at me, I lifted a brow and he nodded. I turned back to the Stetsons.

"Sounds like fun. We were planing to go anyway but this way, you two can help me when Mark horse goes out of control."

"Hey." said Mark and we all laughed. We were having a great time.

*****

The Stetsons were to tired after dinner to join us in the gardens. So Mark and I went by ourselves. The garden was beautiful. Flowers were everywhere. Roses, daisies, bare naked ladies (yes that is a flower's name, they are pink), tulips, and a whole bunch of over flowers, I can't remember all their names.

There was a fountain and statues. The fountain was a simple Muggle creation. I think it was just suppose to squirt water out and have it land in the pool but yeah, I don't really understand everything about Muggles. The statues I recognized as Greek gods and goddess. Yeah, but it did look very nice.

The band was playing classical music, again. Man, I hope the music gets better soon, I don't really like all this stuff they have been playing. They need to play something with a faster beat.

Mark pulled me over to where a bench was, it faced to band. I rested my head on his shoulder and laced my fingers with his. He put his other arm around my shoulders and I closed my eyes. The band was playing their fourth song, when I felt Mark's lips next to my ear.

"You know when they plan to play real music?" he asked, I giggled. His lips had touched my ear, making it all warm.

"I don't know, but I hope it is soon." I whispered back. He nodded and looked into my eyes. I smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled and pulled me closer.

The band stopped playing around 12 o'clock. We clapped along with everyone else as they bowed. Then we headed back to our suite. I heard a noise behind me and saw our bodyguard. I forgot he was there...

* * *

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!


	15. Chapter 15

Lets go fly a kite, up in the ... in the... I FORGOT THE REST OF THE SONG?!?!?! gosh, I am now bummed out. You all better write me and tell me the rest. Or I could just watch the movie but yeah, where is the fun in that? Besides I don't have the time. I hate school! Also that I can't remember the rest of that song! This is so going to bug me... grrr...

* * *

When we arrived to our suite, our quiet guard took his place by the door, reviving the guard who stood there when we weren't inside. Mark unlocked the door and I followed him inside. He locked the door behind me. I gave him a look.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I felt my arms go around his neck and pull him close. Then his lips were close to my ear.

"That call, earlier, informed me that we should start locking our door. Even if we are guarded and under cameras all day."

"Oh..." I said, I like being close to him. I feel... safe.

Mark then let go of me and walked into the master bedroom. This reminded me of what he said earlier, that we were now in complete Niki and Mark world. But far would he go?

I slowly walked in. Mark was in the closet, his back to me. He was searching through his clothes. It looked like he was looking for something.

"Niki, will you help me. I seem to have misplaced my pj's."

I nodded and walked over to him.

"Don't you have another pair?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have a whole weeks worth but I can't find any of them." he said, looking into a draw. I looked around the closet. Everything was in the same place as we had left them. No one was ever in here except Mark and me...

Emily.

I then looked in my draw that had all of my nightgowns. I was right. She had taken mine also.

"I think I know who did this." I whispered. Mark turned to me and saw that I too, was missing my pajamas. He shook his head and grabbed one of his shirts and tossed to me.

"I am not going to let that woman control our lives." he whispered and I smiled. He then looked at all of his clothes. Probably trying to find something he could sleep in.

I looked also, there was nothing he could sleep in. Unless he wanted to sleep in a tux, but I doubt that. I then looked through my clothes for a pair of over sized sweat pants. Niki's packet had said she loved over sized sweats. I found some way in the back. I handed then to Mark.

"Those might fit you." I said. He unfolded them and looked them over.

"This should work." he said, smiling. I then waited for him to leave the closet, so I could change. But he didn't.

He walked over to the door and instead of leaving, he shut the door. I was about to say something when he raised a hand. So I closed my mouth. He then signed for me to turn around and then I got the idea of his plan. He was going to let them think we are changing together when we really aren't.

I turned and had to trust that he had as well. I quietly changed out of my clothes and pulled the big shirt of my head. It was long enough that it went almost to my knees, but at least it covered me up. I then waited for Mark to let me know that it was ok to turn.

I couldn't help my face going red as I heard him change out of his jeans, then his shirt. I was wondering if I should turn, when I felt his arms go around me. I turned, while still in his arms, to face him.

He was smiling and for two seconds I thought he had peeked on me. He put his lips close to my ear.

"I didn't know if you done or not, so I counted to 100 and hoped you had finished."

I giggled and pulled away from him. Good little boy.

I then walked out of the closet and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and was humming to myself as a washed my face. I then took the rubber bands out of my hair and the pins but I didn't take the braids apart. I then left the bathroom.

Mark was talking on the phone and smiled at me.

I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets to my chin and I tried getting comfy. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard Mark hang up the phone and then heard him walk into the bathroom.

I tried to block out the nosie of him, brushing his teeth, washing his face and then when he turned off the light. I heard the door to the bathroom close and then warm arms pulling me close.

I opened my eyes and turned, so I could see his face. He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"Good night, love." he said, then he laid back on his back and closed his eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Night." I said.

Merlin, I sure love this man. He isn't even go to try anything and yet, I could feel his want.

I smiled and rubbed my cheek against his shoulder, smelling the soap of his shirt. It smelled like country fresh. But with no cows.

*****

Sometime during the night, I had rolled over and was on top of Mark. I woke up, drowsy, and saw that he was wide awake.

I blinked at him and he smiled. He then kissed me on the nose and wrapped his arms around me.

I guess it when around this time that I noticed that I was on him. I shifted a little and then remember that I was also only wearing a big shirt. So I shrugged my shoulders and decided, what the heck. I put my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

His arms tightened around me and I smiled. I like it when he touches me...

I put my hands at the back of his neck and started to play with his hair, just to tease him. He moaned and pulled me closer to him. I then put my head right next to his neck. I continued to play with his hair. He continued to hold me tight, not that I am complaining.

I just hope he sees this as me being in character... or is it?

I snuggled my face closer in the base of his neck and smelled his aftershave. Old spice. Omm, I love that smell! I smiled into his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Lizzy..." he whispered into my ear. I lifted my head, to look at his face. He was smiling.

He saw this as me, not Niki. He thought I was being me, Elizabeth, not Niki. Am I? Cuz I really don't know. I mean, I love this man but am I confusing him with Mark?

Snape then rolled onto his side, causing me to go on my side. He then just looked at my face, a smile still on his face.

I smiled and pulled him close, so I could whisper in his ear.

"I am not ready." I said. He then put his lips close to my ear.

"I know. I just wanted to know if it was you or Niki, that I wanted to hold. But I know who it is now."

"Who?" I asked, fearing that it was going to be Niki.

"You, Elizabeth." he whispered back, causing me to smile. He chuckled and laid back on his back to go to sleep. I put my head on his shoulder and he put a arm around me. I then closed my eyes...

*****

The next morning, Emily dressed me up in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. She even got me a pair of boots to wear. *rolls eyes* Does this lady have anything better to do with her time?

Mark got out easy, she only had him wear a cowboy hat, similar to the one Freddy wore last night.

We held hands as we walked down to the stables after breakfast. The Stetsons were going to meet us there. Mark and I kept glancing at each other and smiling. Last night really broke the ice for me. I know now that Snape really did love me and that was why he was trying hard not to confuse Niki with me. And for that, I love him even more.

We were looking at each other again, when we came to the stables. I giggled as he smiled at me, which made him smile. My heart stopped.

"Good Morn'in, you little love birds." said Freddy. Minnie was standing right next to him. They both were wearing jeans and flannel tees. Ha, I looked just like them.

"Good morning." said Snape. I kind of forgot to be thinking of him as Mark, cuz well, I love Snape a whole lot more.

"We already have our horses ready to ride. We'll help you get your own ready." said Freddy as he opened the door to a stall. Then he walked out with a pretty brown chestnut horse.

"This one is for you, Mark. This one has a little more experience with new riders. Just remember to not dig your heels into her. She doesn't like that."

Then he and Snape started to get her ready for the ride. Minnie took me over to a different section in the stables.

"I found the perfect horse for you, Niki. Wait till you see it, it is a beauty." whispered Minnie. I nodded and she opened the door to a stall.

Inside, was the blackest, most gorgeous horse, I have ever seen. It was a pure blood mustang and oh my merlin, I couldn't wait to ride her.

She let me touch her nose and rub her neck. She also let me get a saddle on her and everything. Sometimes, with mustangs they don't let you do all this at one time. They have a history of kicking her riders.

"She is very gentle." said Minnie. "Harrison doesn't let many ride her though. So I had to pull teeth and nails out to let him allow you to ride her. But I am sure it will be a ride you will never forget."

"You can say that again. I'm still getting over that she let me touch her and put a saddle on her, without fighting me."

"Well, you have a gift with this horse." said Minnie, making me smile.

"Did he say what her name was?" I asked, rubbing the horse's neck.

"I think he called her Thunder." said Minnie.

We then walked Thunder back to where Snape and Freddy were. Snape was already on his horse, so was Freddy, who was holding the reins to Minnie's horse. We both got on our horses. I patted Thunder on the neck, as a thank you for letting me on her.

"Let's go." said Freddy and he lead us out of the stables. Snape looked like a natural on his horse. I smiled at him as I lead my horse over to him to walk by.

"Having fun?" I teased. He made a growling sound and I giggled. He then smiled.

"This is loads of fun. Riding on top of a animal, with my forever teasing, smiling, gorgeous wife, I am having nothing but a good time."

He smiled and quickly kissed me on the nose. I blushed and turned to look at Freddy and Minnie.

"We are going to ride on the Garden's Path. It goes by all the gardens and makes a circle right back to the stables." said Minnie.

"Goods fun." I said, with a smile. We then started riding on a dirt path and soon, there was no sigh of any of Harrison's mansion.

We rode in silence for a while, Freddy and Minnie in front, Snape and I in back. The first garden we pasted, was the same one that they had the music playing last night. I smiled at Snape, remembering the way we sat together.

It was a long path and soon my tummy was growling for food. Minnie laughed.

"I can hear your stomach all the way up here!" she said to me, making me blush as Snape and Freddy joined her. We then decided to give the horses a break and Minnie took a picnic tablecloth out of her saddle bags.

Freddy then brung out sandwiches and water from his bags and set them on the blanket. I smiled.

"You two are amazing! You brought food and everything!"

Minnie laughed, "I had three boys, they were always hungry."

We sat down on the grass to eat. After we had finished our sandwiches, Minnie pulled out some cookies for dessert. We chatted about idle things and soon Snape was sound asleep. I poked him and he didn't wake up.

"Poor chap." said Freddy. Minnie nodded.

"Its almost time to go," said Minnie. I looked at my watch, it was. Tonight was the party, the whole reason why everyone was here.

"Why don't you two go ahead. We will catch up with you later at dinner." I said. Minnie looked at Freddy, who nodded and brushed the dirt of his jeans.

"They are both good riders, Minnie. I am sure they can make it back."

"Ok." said Minnie.

I waved as they rode away on their horses. I checked on our horses and saw they that they had found a stream and were drinking form it. I then returned to Snape.

I sat down next to him and slowly played with his hair. I didn't really want to wake him. He must not of had a lot of sleep last night...

He slowly opened his eyes. He gave me a puzzled look then sat up.

"Where is Freddy and Minnie?" he asked.

"I sent them back to the mansion. They needed to get ready for the party tonight. And I thought you might want to rest a little more."

"Thanks." he smiled and kissed me on the nose. I sighed and he put his arms around me.

"Is that the only reason you sent them to the mansion? To let me rest?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Cause this is kind of a romantic spot." he said. "There is no one around. It is quiet and beautiful. Not to mention that I have my arms around the woman I love, but I guess that just makes it perfect."

I smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. He tried not to kiss me back, but I could feel that he wanted to. I wanted him too. So I kissed him again, my arms going around his neck.

Snape then pulled me closer and kissed me hard. He then started to kiss me like crazy, like the world was going to end. I didn't care, I was doing the same thing. I kissed his mouth, his neck, his collar bone...

I felt his hands on my rib cage and then I felt him start to rub them. I moaned and pulled him even closer to me, wanting him more and more. I put my hands on his back and I could feel his muscular tighten through his shirt. He moaned into my mouth and then I pulled him down, so that I was lying on the ground, with him on top of me.

I kissed his neck, my hands exploring his body. I felt his skin tighten as my hands went under his shirt. His hands were playing with my hair and I knew Emily would have been mad to know that he messed up my perfect hair that she made that morning. I didn't care, I only cared about Snape and the way he was taking over me, bit by bit.

We continued to kiss and hold each other, I was panting, Snape had a look in his eye. I don't know how to describe it to you but it sent warmth down my spin. I giggle and hugged him. I felt him smile into my neck. I then jumped as his fingers tickled under my arm. He laughed and soon we were tickling each other, without mercy.

At one point I was on top of him and I looked into his eyes. He smiled and put his hands behind his head. I kissed him lightly on the mouth and then I rested my head on his shoulder. Life was going good...

"We should head back now. The party will be starting soon." whispered Snape. I moaned and helped clean up to picnic. We then mounted our horses and went back to the Harrison Mansion.

*****

Emily smiled as Snape and I came out of the closet, together, in our party clothes. She had me sit at the vanity table before she handed me a magazine. It was _Popular_, a gossip Muggle magazine. I read the biggest title.

**Are Niki and Mark having problems?**

As you already know, this week Niki and Mark have been staying at Harrison Mansion. To the public eye, everything seems normal and that the couple are very much in love. But our sources tells us that it is not so. When the couple are not in the public's eye, we see Mark giving Niki the cold shoulder. Only last night, we got a picture of Niki having a break down right in the sitting room of their suite. Where was Mark? Well, he wasn't with her that's for sure.

What is Mark doing? Why is he not taking care of his wife? Well, we found out. Mark is no longer happy with Niki and has found his own way to make himself happy. Mark is having a affair with ...

I looked up at Emily. Why was she smiling?

"What?"

"That was this morning's copy. Wait till this evening, it will be a sell out."

"Why will it be a sell out?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and continued to do my hair.

"Your picnic of course. I saw a few of the pictures, they are very nice shots of you two."

My face went pale and I stared at Emily, through the mirror.

"Don't these people have better things to do with their lives?" I asked. This was so stupid!

"You are their life! You and Mark, are what make them want to live for tomorrow!" she snapped. I stood and she left the suite after telling me that she already ordered a copy to be sent to me.

After she left Snape came over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I handed him the magazine. He read it and then tossed it into the trash.

"They sure like to make up things."

I nodded.

"I hate this."

"Why? Your not the one having an affair with some snob." I nodded and sat down on the big bed. Snape sat down next to me.

"I think we should head down now." he said. I looked at the floor.

"Do we have to go?"

"Um, yeah."

"Could we just watch a movie or something?" I whispered to him. I really didn't want to see people or be Niki. I just wanted to be me, Elizabeth. He nodded his head and kissed me on the cheek.

"You aren't feeling all too great. I'll call the lobby and let them know."

I watched him dial the number then I went into the closet to change out of my dress. It was a green and had a few black roses on it. It clinged to my body and it was hard to breath. I swear, the seams looked like they wouldn't hold, that was how tight it was. I pulled it off and put on a pair of Snape's boxers and one of his shirts. I hope he didn't mind me wearing his clothes...

I then walked out into the main room. Snape had finished his call and smiled at me. He had taken his tie off and his coat. The top two buttons to his white shirt were undone. He looked very sexy and I wanted to hold him close.

He held up _Wizard Of Oz_ and I nodded. He put it in the dvd player, that was in the master bedroom. Then while the credits were playing he went into the closet to change out of his tux. I sat down on the bed and pulled the comforter around me.

When Snape came out, he was wearing only his pj. (Emily had returned them this morning and well, she said she was having the cleaned. But of course we know that wasn't her real reason.) He sat next to me and I opened my blanket to him, he smiled and sat closer to me.

He then put a arm around me and I wrapped the blanket around us. I then put my head on his shoulder. I inhaled the smell of his aftershave and closed my eyes.

I hate Niki. I want to threw a powerful spell at her. She had a perfect life and well, now I was close to Snape again and it was all her fault.

I opened my eyes to watch the black and white become color in the movie. I moved my body closer to Snape and he rested his chin on top of my head. Without thinking, I started to play with his hair.

"Lizzy," he hissed into my ear. I pulled my hands away and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed. He then opened them and that look, that was there earlier, was there again. That look of want.

"Sorry," I whispered. I hated me for being so stupid. Snape was in love with me, I loved him back yet I keep taking him to the edge then pushing him away.

I put my hands in my lap and sat up straight, looking only at the movie. Stop torturing him and yourself, you idiot!

"Love," said Snape. My will power vanished and I looked at him. He looked sad.

"Sorry," I whispered again, tears coming to my eyes. Snape lifted a hand and wiped them away. I looked at his face and then his lips moved closer to mine. Slowly, he came closer to my lips. The kiss was light and sweet. Almost a whisper. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you." he whispered.

Tears came to my eyes again as he lightly kissed me again. I then threw my arms around him and cried. Putting my face into his neck. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheeks.

I lifted my head and kissed him. I knew this was it, I couldn't push him back anymore. I had to say it or die...

"I love you, Silver." I whispered his name into his ear. It was for him. Not the cameras that where watching us. It was only for Snape and me. We were the ones living this. Making this moment.

Snape kissed my hard on the lips and I kissed him hard back. He then kissed my cheeks, my collar bone, the base of my neck...

I sighed as he came back to my lips, covering them with his own. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I kissed him with hungry. Wanting to never let go of him.

I smiled and pulled him closer, putting my hands into his hair. He moaned into my mouth and I giggled. His hands went to my ribs and I moaned has his warm hands touched my skin. I kissed him harder and we slowly pulled back into the pillows, our mouths never leaving each other.

I started to rub my legs with Snape and he moaned again. He will probably try to get me back, for making him go crazy...

I put my hands on his chest and outlined his stomach muscles. He groaned as my hands came to his hips and I put my palms on them. He then pushed down on me and I moaned as he took my shirt off and his chest brushed mine. I pulled him close, loving the feel of him on my body.

Snape kissed down my neck and my breath stopped. He continue to kiss and massage my body driving me crazy. I drove him crazy too. I had my hands on his back and my legs rubbing with his hips.

We were kissing each other again, our mouths on each others, when there was a knock on the door.

I froze. Snape sat up and I ran into the bathroom. I heard Snape open the door.

"Yes?" he asked. His voice was back to normal. I sighed and put my shirt back on.

"Mr. Harrison asked me to check on your security camera. They need to be checked out once in a while."

"Sure, come on in." said Snape. O my merlin!

"Pretend I am not here." said the man.

I put on a bathrobe and calmed my breathing. I looked in the mirror and combed my hair. When I was done, no one would have guess that I was... yeah, you know.

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. Snape was sitting on the bed, pretending to watch the movie when he was really watching the guy checking on the cameras. Our bodyguard stood next to the guy, keeping both eyes on him.

I sat down next to Snape and he put his arm around my waist. I watched the movie and was very aware of Snape's body close to mine.

"Looks like it was a good thing I came. This camera looks like it was messed with." said the guy. He was standing near the window. He glanced at me and winked.

"I'll inform Mr. Harrison and he will have the replaced." snape nodded. Then our bodyguard walked him out of the room. I gulped and looked at Snape. He didn't look happy.

"S-Mark?" I said. I almost said Snape. Close call. Snape looked at me and smiled.

"Tomorrow we are going home." he said. What?!?!?! I thought we were staying longer.

"He told me. The 'security guy' is one of us and he made the signal for home, meaning we are almost done here."

"O"

Snape smiled.

"We get to go home."

I slowly nodded my head.

I didn't want to go home now, I wanted to stay with Snape. I sighed.

"What? Don't you want to go home?" he asked. I nodded. "Then what is wrong?"

"When we go back, well you still want me?" I asked. I knew he loved me but did he really want me?

Snape smiled and stroked my face with his hand.

"I love you Lizzy. You are my wife, remember?" I smiled and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek.

He stood and turned off the movie. I glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Snape joined me and we stared at each other as we brushed and flossed.

We then walked back over to the bed together. Snape pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back and climbed into bed. He climbed in after me. I curved into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms went around me and I snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Well this was a long one. So yeah, msg and review me. I need more ideas so send me some. Ok? Thank you a million. *chocolate for everyone* as long as you msg me! Lol, I was just kidding about the chocolate. You can have as much as you want. It is happy chocolate! Lol, YES! Happy!


	16. Chapter 16

Now, don't think that I have not thought of what is happening with Snape and Elizabeth. And I promise that it will get a little more interesting but yeah, I have to work up to all that fun stuff. So it all makes sense. Smart? I thought so but yeah...

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Snape was already awake and in the bathroom. I could hear him moving around inside. I glanced at the clock. 6:30. In the morning?!? Why is he up so early? I sat up and climbed out of bed. I knock on the bathroom door. He stopped making noise.

"Mark?" I said, had to let the cameras know that I do know my husband's "name".

He didn't say anything. I put my hand on the knob and found that it wasn't locked. I opened the door.

Snape was standing by the sink, a caldron was placed in it and he was mixing what look like rats tails into the boiling pot. Must have a spell fire or something. I shut the door behind me. He glanced up at me and then turned back to the potion.

"I need to finish making this." he whispered. I nodded but had a weird feeling.

"What is it for?" I asked.

"It's our way home." he said smiling at me.

"What do you mean? Our way home?" I stepped towards him. He tried to block the caldron from my view but I still saw the potion and I knew what it was right off.

"Snape." I whispered/gasped at him. He continued to mix in power of next and other things.

"You will understand." he said. I stared at him. Understand. _Understand?_ He was making, THAT, and he was saying I would understand? What is he thinking?

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of that, of that man." I said man like it was a vile word and after seeing this, I am sure that man is.

Snape turned to me, grabbed my arm and led me out of the bathroom. He walked me over to the bed. And in his Mark voice, nice and loud, he said.

"Niki, you are tired. I think you should go back to bed. In fact I think you should probably stay in here for the whole day and rest."

He then tucked me into the bed and walked back into the bathroom. I heard the lock click as I sat up and stared at the door.

Why was he doing this? Was it because of that man? Why are we really here? Was he lying to me about this being organized by the Ministry? Am I a fool to have believed him? Did I only believe because of Snape and the power he has over me? What am I to do?

*****

When I woke up, two hours later, Snape was sleeping next to me as if nothing happened. I was about to get out of bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Room service." said a women. Then door opened and a women rolled in a cart, that I was guessing was going to show me breakfast. Our body guard stood behind her and nodded to me.

She put the tray near the bed, curtsied, and left the room. Our body guard walked her to the door. I stared at the silver trays and covers.

"I didn't order breakfast." I said.

"I did." I looked up and saw Snape slide off the bed and open one of the trays. He smelled and smiled.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. I ordered you the same thing, but with a fruit salad," he said as he picked up a plate and started to eat. I stared at him.

"Why are we having breakfast up here?" I asked. I didn't even look at the food he said was mine. I didn't know if I should trust it. After last night and all. Snape noticed.

"I just thought you should rest today that's all. Besides, I don't feel like getting out of my pj's." he then opened the tray that was covering my food. He made sure I saw him poke his fork in each thing and tasting it.

"Pete already checked to make sure no one put anything in it. He watches them make our food." he said. I nodded but I wasn't hungry. I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Everything was back the way it was. The caldron, the different ingredients, everything, was like it was never there. The bathroom looked just like I had left it the night before.

I took a long shower and was drying my hair, when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Snape was standing there, still in his pj's, and smiled. It looked like the smile of a dumb man. I crossed my arms and it dimmed.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something." he said casually. Should I? Should I forget what I saw last night? No, I don't think so.

"No that is ok. I really don't want to. Besides movies are always filled with people getting _killed_ or _murdered._"

He didn't even blink.

"Ok." he then walked away and sat on the bed and turned on the tv. I shut the bathroom door and went back to drying my hair.

After staying in the bathroom for at least three hours, I left it to change out of my pj's. Snape wasn't on the bed watching tv anymore. There was a note on the closet door. I glanced at it.

Niki

I had some things I needed to do. I shouldn't be long, Pete is at the door if you need him. Stay in the suite till I get back.

Love,

Mark

I ripped the note off the door and threw it on the floor. He can't tell me what to do. I changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. I put on some comfortable tennis shoes and grabbed my purse.

I then walked out of the closet and into the sitting room. I put my hand on the door knob, but it didn't turn. I tried again.

He locked me in here.

That jerk...

I threw my purse onto the couch and stormed into the master bed room. Where did he put his wand?

He had to have one somewhere in here. I went of to the master bed and threw the covers off and put my hands under the mattress. I didn't find anything there, so I went into the closet and looked through his clothes and draws. My hand touched cold wood. I found it.

I put on a coat before I put his wand into my back pocket. No one will see it. Not even the cameras.

I then walked back to the door leading out to the hall. I whispered spelled and the lock softly clicked. I then opened the door.

No one was standing by the door. I scanned the hall. Pete's chair was empty and there was a cold coffee cup next to it. I headed for the elevator, then turned at the stairs.

Can't let anyone see me. I hurried down the stairs, not knowing why. I felt like I needed to hurry. Something was going to happen. When I got on the ground level, I pushed open the door to the outside grounds.

The sun blinded me for two seconds. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around. I was behind the mansion, near the kitchens. I walked towards the stables. Maybe I could take one of the horses or something...

"Mrs. Smith."

I froze. I slowly turned and saw Pete. There were two other big guys with him.

"Mrs. Smith, come with us." said Pete. I shook my head, stepping away from him. The two guys behind him stepped towards me. Pete right behind them.

"Come now, Mrs. Smith. Mr. Harrison wants to speak with you."

I shook my head, putting my hand on the wand in my back pocket. Then the two big guys grabbed me. They were WAY to strong for me. I struggled when I saw the cloth in Pete's hands.

"You leave me no choice, Mrs. Smith."

He put the cloth over my nose and mouth. And the world started to spin. Then it disappeared into a world of darkness.

*Snape POV*

"I have everything ready, my Lord." I said. Voldemort nodded and smiled.

"Good. Harrison is starting to give me a headache. I hate headaches."

I nodded and bowed my head.

I was at Headquarters (a.k.a. the place where Snape lives in a closet). I had locked Elizabeth in our suite to keep her safe. I hope she listened to me and stayed put. Voldemort was ready to close the deal with Harrison, so she was in danger.

"I want you to go and finish the job." said Voldemort. I nodded.

"I want no survivors." he added coldly.

I nodded and left the room.

*Elizabeth POV*

I opened my eyes a hair. I didn't want them to know I was awake.

One of the two big men where there. Pete, the traitor, was on the floor next to me. He, um, had his hands tied behind his back. There was a big bump on his head and it had dried blood on it. They must of had him under a spell. An out lawed spell. I glanced around the room. We were in what looked like a prison. There were bars on the windows and I was in a cell. My hands weren't tied like Pete's.

The big man turned and looked at me. Then he opened the cell door and with a bucket in his hand. Then he poured a bucket full of icy cold water in my face. I shivered and jumped up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he laughed, then he left the cell and locked the door.

"The boss will see you later, so you better clean up. He don't like looking at trash."

I heard him laugh as he walked away and out of my sight. I looked down at myself. I was clean except for the water he had gotten all over me.

I glanced at Pete when I heard a groan. He moved his head on the floor. I bent down next to him and he opened his eyes. They were unfocused and they grew wide as he saw me.

"Mrs. Smith? What happened? Why are you here?" he looked around the cell. "Why are we here?"

I sat down next to him and took a tissue from my pocket.

"I don't know why we are here. Only that we are in a cell and you have a bump on your head."

I touched his head and he winced. I cleaned up the cut as best I could. Pete was quiet the whole time.

"Could you untie my wrists?" he asked.

Gosh, I forgot they had tied him up. I untied the ropes that held his hands behind him. He rubbed his wrists.

"Sorry, I should of untied you first."

"It is alright Mrs. Smith." said Pete. He stood and looked around the cell. There were no windows and nothing that could help us get out.

Unless,

I put my hand to my back pocket. Feeling for Snape's wand. It wasn't there.

"Merlin." I whispered in anger.

"What was that Mrs. Smith?" asked Pete turning to me. I rolled my eyes.

"They took my wand. I could of used it to get us out of here."

Pete shook his head.

"The walls have spells in them. You would of only sent them off to warn them that we were trying to escape."

I looked closer at the walls and sure enough, there was spells all over. Many for sounding an alarm and making it so you couldn't Apparate.

Wait, he knew about the spells...

"How did you-"

"I went to Hogwarts. Both parents are Muggle so I took a Muggle profession and a wizard profession. I still use magic but only at home." said Pete.

"So you know. You know that-"

"You aren't Niki Smith. Yes but I don't know anything else. Only that Harrison is bending the rules and that He won't this."

I stared at him.

"Him?" I asked.

"Him, the man I have been following for the past year or so. I don't know his real name, only that his followers call him Master. When I got wind of his trading with Harrison I told my supervisor. They will send people for us once they notice that I haven't checked in yet."

"Who? Who are you working for?"

"The Ministry."

The Ministry but that was what He told me...

"But He said he was working for the Ministry."

Pete shook his head.

"He isn't. He is a very bad man. Behind many disappearances and murders. He is a evil man, miss, and we plan to put him in jail. But we have to find him first. He is never in the same place twice. All our witnesses end up dead before they can tell us where His headquarters are."

"I know." I said.

I believed him. After last night, I knew the Ministry wasn't in charge of this. They never would do this to Muggles. Not even someone like Harrison.

Pete nodded his head.

"I thought you would, miss. But right now we need to get out of here."

I nodded.

"I think if we wait till the guard comes back, I can jump him and we can make a run for it. He might even have a wand on him."

I nodded and sat down on the ground. Pete sat so he could see the door.

"My name is Elizabeth." I said, after a long stretch of silence. Pete glanced at me.

"You a Season?" he asked. I nodded. He laughed.

"I see it now. I knew your sister, Maria. We dated a few times during school in our seventh year. You're her triplet, right?"

"Yes. So is Shakira. You probably have heard of her and her divorce."

He nodded.

"It was all in the paper. It was terrible to read about. How is she doing?"

"Good. She loves being a mother and I think she might be getting married. Well, some day, if she ever gets over a abusive husband that is."

There was another long stretch of silence.

"My names Sam. Sam McGonagall."

I nodded and put my hand in front of him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam." I said as I shook his hand. He smiled.

I could see why Maria dated him. He is cute. Other then the big bump on his head, I mean. Brown wavy hair, blue eyes and a very handsome smile. Not to mention that he was very fit. You could easily tell that he worked out. Must be why they had to knock him out and tie him. Probably put up a good fight.

We then started talking about ourselves and our lives. I even told him about dating Snape and having to break up with him. He told me about things he and Maria used to do on their dates.

"My favorite was when we went to Hogsmeade and we were having a snow fight. Maria slipped in the snow and rolled down the hill. I remember laughing as I slide down to her. When I got to her, she was crying. So I hugged her and said I was sorry for laughing at her. Then she shoved a handful of snow down my back and ran away from me. She had tricked me. She was fine the whole time!" he laughed, I smiled.

"How come you two stopped dating? You seemed to really like each other."

"We did. But the same thing happened with you and Snape. Someone got between us and we walked away from each other."

"Who caused it for you? Do you know? Was it another guy or something?"

"No. It was actually Ishtar."

I dropped my mouth. My mom?!?! She was what got between them? How?

"How?"

"She didn't like me at the time. I was in Ravenclaw and well, I guess that was her reason."

"But that is so not how my Mom is. I mean, she doesn't care what House people are in, let alone judge them by it." I said. Sam shrugged.

"Well, that was what I was told. Maria said the same thing you said but my best friend told me that Ishtar told his mom that she didn't like me and didn't want me dating her daughter."

"Well, it sounds to me like your friend didn't want you to date Maria. Maybe he was jealous and made it all up."

"Maybe." Sam said quietly.

The air started to feel warm.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cell wall. I was tired all of the sudden. I tried to open my eyes but they no longer wanted to listen to me...

*****

Sam didn't have a chance to try and jump the guard. We had both fallen asleep. I think they might of put a spell into the room and that was why it was warm all of the sudden.

Then I felt hands on my arms and I flew my eye's open.

The big guy from earlier had me in his grip. Sam was in the hands of two other big guys, he didn't look happy.

The guy with his hands on me, dragged me out of the cell. Sam came behind us, only he was walking.

They led us out of the building and into the hot sun. I looked around and saw that we were in like the desert.

They took us into another building and into a black room. There were two chairs in the room, and the guy grinning me, tied me to the chair and then he helped the other two guys put Sam in the chair next to me.

He struggled and fought them, but they overpowered him. Not to mention they did punch him a few more times in the head and stomach. He didn't have a chance.

Then the three guys left us alone.

"You ok, Sam?" I asked. He nodded his head and tried the robes holding him to the chair.

"I think we are about to be tortured." I said.

"Now Elizabeth, they probably only do this so they can question us." said Sam but I think he was agreeing with me. They were going to kill us.

"I don't know anything."

"I know you don't." said Sam.

"Then why am I here? Why are they treating me this way? What do they want?" I asked him. Even though I knew he didn't know the answer.

"I want justice." said a voice from the shadows.

I looked up and saw Harrison come out of the shadows.

* * *

Well, this is all that I wrote today. Hope you liked it! I need some ideas so please write me with your thoughts. I am thinking of writing stories about Shakira and Maria but I don't know. Tell me what you think. I will probably start when they are in school and so on. But yeah, tell me what I should do.

*chocolate*

you get some because you did a wonderful job reading the story!

The next one will be out soon so review and msg me!


	17. Chapter 17

I can't believe I am writing part seventeen! It seems like yesterday I started this story! Time sure flies when you are having fun! *hands out birthday cake and ice cream* my sister had her birthday on Friday! We should sing to her! And pinch her 19 times! *evil smile*

* * *

*** in the last part ***

_They took us into another building and into a black room. There were two chairs in the room, and the guy grinning me, tied me to the chair and then he helped the other two guys put Sam in the chair next to me._

_He struggled and fought them, but they overpowered him. Not to mention they did punch him a few more times in the head and stomach. He didn't have a chance._

_Then the three guys left us alone._

_"You ok, Sam?" I asked. He nodded his head and tried the robes holding him to the chair._

_"I think we are about to be tortured." I said._

_"Now Elizabeth, they probably only do this so they can question us." said Sam but I think he was agreeing with me. They were going to kill us._

_"I don't know anything."_

_"I know you don't." said Sam._

_"Then why am I here? Why are they treating me this way? What do they want?" I asked him. Even though I knew he didn't know the answer._

_"I want justice." said a voice from the shadows._

_I looked up and saw Harrison come out of the shadows._

*** start of seventeen ***

I glanced up at him and fear entered my heart. He looked cold and heart-less, not the man I had meet at his mansion. This one looked like a killer. And you know what? I think he is...

Harrison walked up close and spat on me. I was so shocked that I didn't move. Sam however, tried to get free from the ropes tying him to the chair. Harrison laughed.

"Looks like your bodyguard here don't like me showing my affection to you, miss." I glared at him, he laughed again. It was a cold laugh.

"Now, miss, I like to know what you are doing in my home. You aren't Niki Smith, I know that. But who are you and why has He sent you to my mansion?"

I stared at him, right in the eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth. And I have no answer to your other question because I was never told why either."

"I don't believe you." said Harrison.

"Then that is too bad for you." I snapped. He frown and slapped me on the cheek. Just enough to let it sting. I tried my hardest not to cry and keep a straight face. I think I was winning...

"I ask again, why are you here?" Harrison sounded irritated. I stared him in the eyes.

I hate you, I willed them to say, I hate you and everything about this freaking week. You and Snape are both...

Snape.

I couldn't compare them to the same thing. I still loved Snape and I knew I would forever but he was doing something wrong. But not like Harrison...

Harrison then did something I wasn't ready for.

He took out a wand.

But he was a Muggle...

Harrison then pointed the wand at Sam, who didn't blink. Then he turned his ugly face towards me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Leave Sam alone. He doesn't even work for that man." I said it calmly, but I felt like screaming. Don't hurt him, he has nothing to do with this. I think...

Harrison walked in front of me and put his face inches away from mine. He smelled of smoke and whiskey. Gross!

"Why? Why did you kill her? She had nothing to do with this! Tell Him that!" he said into my face. She? What was he talking about?

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't give me this crap. Who do you think I mean? I am talking about Niki! My lover! The one I found burned up in a ditch!"

O my merlin... no wonder he acted nice to me. Gross! *twitch* that is so wrong! Ewww...

He killed her? He said that she was alive and well. That lying son of a sea cook!

"I didn't know she was dead." I whispered, he glared at me with hate. "Honest, He told me that she and Mark were alive and well. That they were in a strong house. I never even meet Niki. I learned about her in a pack of papers!"

He glared at me even more but took a few steps away from me. Thank goodness!

He then turned to Sam.

"Who are you and what are you doing here if you don't work for him?!?"

Sam sat up straighter and didn't say anything. Harrison pointed his wand at him but Sam remained silence. Harrison started to curse and threw the wand to the floor.

"What a piece of junk. You wizards are all fake! Your wands don't even work!"

So he didn't know how to use a wand. He was just trying to scare us. That jerk...

Sam sat up a little straighter. I glanced at him. His eyes showed that he was trying to think on something very hard. I then felt the magic in the room and saw the wand twitch. He was trying to get the wand! I need to distract Harrison...

"Drew, are you sure it was Niki in that ditch?" I said, trying to sound very girly. The way the packet described Niki's voice to sound like.

Harrison turned to me and Sam dropped his mouth open. I smiled and winked at him. He nodded and went back to the wand. Harrison, however, thought I was winking at him. So I continued...

"Drewkins, did you even think that it was a set up? I mean, what if I just wanted to disappear? You know, get rid of Mark."

Harrison smiled and stepped closer to me. It was working!

I sighed and he moved even closer. I smiled.

"See, after you sent us that invitation, I thought this was my chance. I could get rid of Mark and then find someone who looked like him. Then I would be able to see you and have the world think that Mark was still alive. Then I could get rid of the fake Mark and tip the press where his body is. Then I would go into fake mourning and you came to see me everyday. Saying it was horrible what happened to Mark. Then after a week or two, we could start going places, making the press go wild. Then we could be together, Drew, but I had to fake I was Elizabeth, the girl I hired to be killed cuz she looked a lot like me."

I smiled and flipped my hair. Harrison smiled again and slowly came towards me. Sam had the wand a few inches away from his foot now.

Harrison then, um, sat on my lap. *twitch* Old guy sitting on me! Help!

"Niki, why didn't you say anything? You acted just like a different person." said Harrison.

I shrugged.

"I didn't know what to do. And then you, you, yelled at me."

I pretended to get all teary and sad. Harrison whipped my tears away.

"I am so sorry, Niki. I thought you were the enemy and that they had killed you. Forgive me."

I looked up at him. Sam had the wand behind his chair now, just a few more inches left to go...

"Sorry I slapped you. I will never do it again." Harrison was saying when I tuned back into him. He then kissed me!

It was GROSS!!! *twitch twitch*

And he kept doing it too, like I was a free lollipop.

Not to mention he was twice my age!!!

I felt like puking!

There came a sound from where Sam was and I knew he had dropped the wand. Harrison started to turn his head but I kissed him hard on the lips.

IT WAS SO FREAKING DISGUSTING!!!

But Harrison didn't mind and soon was kissing my neck and I looked over at Sam. His face was very red from dropping the wand or having to see me being kissed by Harrison. He smiled when he go the wand in his hands. He gave me a nod and I kissed Harrison on the cheek.

It felt like sandpaper.

I felt Sam do a silent spell then the ropes holding me down came loose. I shoved Harrison off me.

He landed on his bum and looked at me in surprise. I then stood up and before he could make any sound, Sam hit him with a spell. His body went tight like a board and he couldn't move.

I glared at Sam.

"What took you so freaking long? I am going to kill you after this. Making me kiss a guy twice my age?!?!"

"Hey at least I got the wand." said Sam. I shrugged and took it away from him.

"I think I will hold onto this. It belongs to Snape." I said, putting the wand in my back pocket. He shrugged and looked down at Harrison.

He had tears in his eyes and was staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not Niki. So get over it, you piece of dirt. You should know better then to kiss a married woman."

I then punched him in the face.

"That is for slapping me, you jerk. If you every touch me again, I will personally make you life end and make it last as long as it can. And I mean it, you trash."

Then I followed Sam out of the dark room. We didn't get far.

*Snape POV*

"Where is Pete?" I asked as I got off the elevator. Pete wasn't watching the door to our suite. I told him to stay there till I got back. Instead there were two guys. And they were big. I had a bad feeling.

"Pete went on a break not too long ago." said one of the guys. The other one nodded.

I nodded my head and put my hand on the door. I didn't feel any of the magic I used to lock it. Either Elizabeth found my wand or she...

I turned and tried to run but the two guys knocked me out before my hand even left the door knob.

*****

I opened my eyes and moaned. My ear were ringing and I had two lumps on the sides of my head. I looked around me.

I was in a limo, Harrison sitting across from me.

He smiled when he noticed I was awake.

"Well, next time I will tel them not to hit you so hard. You were out for a while."

I sat up straighter and noticed that I wasn't tied. Strange...

Harrison then opened the door to the limo and one of the two big guys dragged me out.

He threw me into the dirt and I got a mouthful of sand into my mouth. I stood and brushed sand off me. We were in a desert and there was nothing around us, no buildings or any other sign of life.

I turned to face Harrison. He stepped towards me.

"I really don't like liars. You want to know why?"

"Why?" I said, this was lame.

"Because you never know who they are working for. Like you, are you working for Him or are you deeper then that?"

I shrugged.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you, now would I?"

Harrison frowned and the big guy pulled out a gun. I didn't even blink.

"I can kill you and I will, so why don't you just spill?" said Harrison.

"What did you do with Niki?" I asked. I knew Elizabeth would hate me for still calling her that but, Harrison only knew her as Niki.

"Niki? Why would you care? You don't love her."

He glared at me. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He spit into the ground.

"Don't act stupid. You know she doesn't love you." he smiled when he said this. I glanced at the big guy then back to Harrison.

"I am really in the dark here."

"Well, let me clear it up for you, Mark. Niki and I have been seeing each other since the day you two got married. She hates you and loves me. That simple."

What the funk?

He continued.

"Who did you think she came to when you got drunk and pasted out on your wedding night? She came to me, we talked and she admitted that she only married you because you would boost her career. After a few more drinks, we went up to my mansion and she has been seeing me ever since. Tells me everything, Mark. Everything, even your affair with what's-her-name."

I glared at him. He was sick! Telling me all this. Like I cared about his affair with Niki...

Elizabeth.

"Where is she now?" I asked. He glared at me.

"You know where she is. How dare you even think about her! After what you did to her, you should be killed here and now!"

"After I did what to her? Where is she, Harrison?"

He glared even more.

"You are worse then what she said. You are a terrible lair, Mark. I know you know where she is and what you did to her. How could you? Did you find out? Uh, was killing her your way of getting back at me?"

Killed her?

I dropped open my mouth. Voldemort. What did he do? He said they were alive...

"What? Is hearing making it sink in better for you? You murder!" said Harrison. I closed my mouth. What did he do with Elizabeth..?

"Where is the girl?" I asked. Harrison smiled at me. It was evil and twisted.

"I have the girl. She is a nice collection to my trophy room."

I stepped towards him.

"You leave her alone!"

Harrison only smiled more. The big guy still pointed his gun at me, reminding me he would kill me soon.

"So, is she the girl? Funny you picked a girl who looks just like Niki. Wait till the papers hear about his. Mark and a mystery girl, spending a week in the Harrison mansion, the real Niki dead. Then the girl's body showing up in the river."

"If you put one finger on her I'll-"

"You'll what? Remember you will be dead and soon she will be too. I am still mad at myself for not seeing it sooner. You two were too perfect to be the real Niki and Mark. Mark never touched her when they were alone and well, you did a lot of touching when you two were alone. It was very entertaining to watch-"

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. He smiled and stepped closer to me.

"I take it you like this girl. So I will do you a favor. I'll kill you, then I will kill her. That way, she dies knowing you died in the middle of nowhere and didn't even put up a fight."

He then laughed and went into the limo. It then drove away. Leaving me with the big guy and his gun.

*gulp*

I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran into the guy. He didn't have good balance and we ended up on the ground. He didn't even fight me.

I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. He froze then raised his hands above his head.

"Now, take me to where ever he is keeping her. If you don't, I will kill you." I said. He nodded and we started walking in the direction Harrison had just left.

*****

It was a good long walk. Soon we came to a small hill, I could see a building at the base of it and a small shed. I stopped the big guy and had him sit on the ground. I then had him take off his shoes laces and I tied his arms behind his back. I then stuff one of his socks into his mouth.

"Hope you washed that lately." I said before I left him. I climbed the hill and looked down at the building. Harrison's limo was parked in front.

There was also that other big guy standing next to the door. I guess he was the one driving the limo. I glanced down at my victim and was positive he couldn't get loose. Then I slowly made my way up to the front door.

I hit him with the hilt of the gun. He flew to the ground in a thud and I stared down at him. This was almost too easy...

I then slipped into the building.

It was cool inside. My neck was sunburned and my face hurt. Probably burned too. The cool air made it feel nice. I heard a noise and hide behind a bunch of boxes.

I then saw Harrison and another bodyguard. They talk quietly then Harrison went into a room. The guard stood by the door and lit a cigarette.

I slowly went out of the building, then I dragged the unconscious big guy around the corner of the building so they didn't see him. I then went out to the small shed.

It wasn't guarded so I just walked in. It was a prison. It had one cell and there was something familiar about it.

Elizabeth.

I could faintly smell the shampoo she used. Roses and honey, I think she called it.

I then got very mad. Elizabeth was here. In this cold and dark place. Her pretty head leaning against the wall for rest.

I looked around the cell and saw that it was covered with spell. Alarm spells. No wonder it isn't guarded.

I heard voices and hid in a shadow. Two guards entered the shed. They both looked bored.

"You know what the boss plans to do with the chick and her friend?"

"No," said the other guy. They sat down on the floor and pulled out a pack of cards.

"You think he is going to let that chick live? She was hot."

My hands made fists.

The other guy nodded.

"She was hot! Think the boss will let us have a go at her? He did last time with that girl from the last job. Remember her?"

"Was she that blond?"

"No, this was the brunette."

"No it was a blond last time. I remember because she was like, fourteen or something."

I wanted to kill them. The perverts. Raping teens and they were thinking of doing the same to Elizabeth, before they killed her. My Elizabeth.

I raised my gun and pointed it at one of the guy's head.

I was about to pull the trigger when there was a gun shot outside. The two guys jumped and rushed out of the building.

I went to a window and looked out to see what had happened.

What I saw was unbelievable.

*Elizabeth POV*

Sam exited the building then a hilt of a gun hit him in the head.

"Sam!" I shouted. The man with the guy came into my view. The other big guy.

He made a swing at me with his gun and I dodged him. I rolled on the ground and grabbed Snape's wand out of my pocket. I went behind the limo that was park. I looked under the car and saw the big guy's feet. They were making their way around the car.

I made a shield and the next thing I knew, he was shooting at me. The bullets bounced off the shield and he screamed as a few of the bullets went into his face.

He fell backwards, dropping his gun, and covering his face with his hands. The nosie and his screaming caused two more men to come running out of the shed that was the prison. I opened the door to the limo and slide into the driver's seat. I slide across the seat and dragged Sam into the passenger seat.

I then locked the doors.

I made another shield spell and waited for them to come. This one cover Sam not me. I looked for the kegs and found them in the compartment box. I put them into the ignition, just when the two men started to shot at the car.

I screamed and stepped on the gas. The limo moved forward but they continued to shot at me. The window shattered and I screamed again.

I then thought of breaking the rules and throwing a curse at them. But I knew that would make Sam a target too and he was still out cold.

I then did something both stupid and smart. I turned the limo around. I then pushed hard on the gas as I charged them. They continued to shot and I had to duck or get killed. There was a sickening thud as the limo hit them. I stepped on the brake and the limo stopped.

I looked in my rear view mirrors and saw that I had only hit one of them. The other was lying in the dirt, blood staining the ground around him.

The next thing I knew, my door was open and I was being pulled out of the limo. I tried to pull away till I saw that it was Snape.

I threw my arms around him and he pulled me close.

"Elizabeth." he whispered.

Snape then started to cry, so I let him put his face into my neck and I pulled him closer.

"I was so worried about you." he said, I rubbed his back and we sat down on the ground.

He then looked me in the eyes.

"He so many things... and the guards... I wanted to kill them..." I nodded.

"I did too but it all over, Snape, it's all over." I then pulled him close. He tighten his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How did you get away?" he asked.

I then told him the whole story. From finding the note on the closet door to me punching Harrison for kissing me.

"I'm going to kill him." said Snape, standing up. I jumped to my feet.

"No, you aren't. He'll go to prison and have his memory erased. I am fine, he can't ever touch me again. Not as long as I stay with you."

It seemed to calm him down, so we went to go see if Sam was ok.

* * *

Well, did you like? Review and msg me, tell me what you think.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but you have to come back, so yeah, you got to come back to find out what happened to Sam. Me evil! I know.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey do you guys like it when I paste a little bit of what happened in the last part? Cuz if you do/don't let me know. Remember I am your slave writer, I will do what you say. But yeah, only to a point. Lol, just read the story.

* * *

*** last little bit***

_"I'm going to kill him." said Snape, standing up. I jumped to my feet._

_"No, you aren't. He'll go to prison and have his memory erased. I am fine, he can't ever touch me again. Not as long as I stay with you."_

_It seemed to calm him down, so we went to go see if Sam was ok._

***beginning of this part***

He was fine. After a few minutes he woke up and I introduced him to Snape and they talked a little bit. I didn't tell Snape about how Sam was trying to put Snape's 'friend' in prison.

"So, we should probably get out of here." said Snape. I nodded and climbed into the front sit of the limo with Snape. Sam went into back to lie down, but I sat close to Snape anyway.

After a few minutes of driving, he put a arm around my shoulders.

"I'm surprise this limo still moves."

"Me too." I said, putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Elizabeth, I was so scared when I saw you driving this thing. Then when you charged the shooters. Man, you have some gut." he kissed me on top of my head.

"I was scared the whole time. I think not ever seeing you again kept me going." I whispered. Snape heard me though and that was all I wanted.

"I thought about that too. Those two guards, the things they were talking about, I wanted to kill them. And I would of too, if you hadn't made so much nosie and caused them to leave the shed."

I only nodded. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I am going to take you home, Elizabeth Season. Back to your family."

My family? But what about him?

"What about you? Are you going back to... Him."

"Yes, I have to go back." he said.

"No you don't. You can go home with me."

"No, Lizzy, I have to go back. It will only make it worse if I don't." he looked out the window and I knew he didn't want to tell me something.

"You know." I said. He glanced at me. I sighed.

"Silver, you know you can't keep anything from me. So you might as well spill now or wait till I get it out of you. No matter what, I am going to find out. And you know that."

He nodded and his face went serious.

"Elizabeth, I hate that I mixed you up in this. It all so terrible."

"Then tell me. Take your time, we still have a whole desert in front of us." I said gently, taking the hand that was on my shoulder, in mine.

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Well, I guess I should tell you His name. No one calls him it, for they fear him but when I am alone and thinking, I use it. His name is Voldemort. He is the man, well boy then, that caused us to break up during school. After you broke my heart he took me in and taught me many things. Dark Magic and Outlawed Curses, you name it. He then had me do little jobs for him. I planned people's 'disappearance'. I learned later that he was killing the people. If I had know that sooner, I would of left but by then I was stuck. He then let me know more about what he was doing. Elizabeth, he is trying to control the world. He wants to kill Muggles and Mudbloods alike. He wants to be the most powerful wizard of the world."

I didn't say anything. It made sense. The things he said and the stuff Sam said. Voldemort was a crook and a murder.

"We're both trapped." I said. He glanced at me. I then put my left hand in the air. Light reflected off my wedding ring. Snape pulled me closer.

"You still love me?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I still think we have to get out of this mess."

He nodded.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Why were you making that potion the other night?" I asked.

"He told me too. He is planning something and he said it will be soon."

"But what?"

"I don't know." said Snape, pulling onto an empty highway.

*****

We found out 1 year later, Voldemort had started getting more followers and those who said no, were killed.

This went on for months. The Daily Prophet was covered only in pictures of Death Eaters in masks and lists of people who were killed or tortured. The Ministry were working 24/7. No one trusted each other. Everyone was on their guard.

Snape and I were torn the whole time. Well, mostly Snape. After the thing with Harrison, he took me home. He then went back to the Headquarters. He wrote me and called every night. We talked long into the night. He didn't come see me though, he thought if other Death Eaters knew they were married they would try to force me to follow Voldemort. Snape felt it best that I lay low.

I didn't even read the paper anymore cuz it was covered about Voldemort and he made my stomach sick.

*****

One night, I was reading a book, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. I wished I hadn't.

There was Voldemort.

He smiled. If you want to call it a smile.

"Elizabeth, how well you look." he said, stepping into my Mother's home.

I didn't say anything as he shut the door behind him. He then walked around, though my Mother's home. Lucky for me, I was the only one home tonight.

"Nice place." he said, turning to me. I licked my bottom lip.

"I have a job for you," he said. "You have to do it too. Snape can help you."

Snape.

I crossed my arms.

Should I refuse him?

"Now, this one is a little more important then your last mission. This time I want you two to get me something. Something that is well guarded but something I want."

Ok..?

He then took out a small piece of paper, then he handed it to me.

I glanced at it. No freaking way...

"No way." I whispered. He nodded his head.

"I want it by this time tomorrow. So I think you two better get busy."

I was about to say that I didn't know where Snape was, cuz I didn't.

"Snape will be here shortly. I had a little job he was finishing up first." said Voldemort, then he helped himself out.

He was gone only a few minutes before Shakira and Mother came walking in the house. I hid the paper in my jean pocket.

"Hey, did you two have fun?" I asked. They nodded and Mother went into the kitchen. Shakira however, gave me a puzzled look.

"You ok, Lizzy? You look pale."

"I am fine. I was just on my way out." I said, as I put on my coat and left the house.

I walked down the street and sat down on the bench on the corner. I waited for Snape to show up.

*****

"He wants us to steal it." I said, when Snape showed up.

"I know. But how to do it?" he looked at the paper and then at me. I shrugged and looked at the road and the cars passing us.

I then had a thought and well, I knew it would work. I hated to break the law, breaking into the Ministry but I had no choice.

"I have an idea."

Snape nodded and I told him my plan. He agreed and we made our way to the Ministry.

"Ok, this is the plan," said Snape. He was making sure he had everything right.

"We come in as normal visitors. Then we sneak into the corridor that has the door. Once there, we will meet guards. We fight them and use an Normal spell, so they look like they are guarding their post. Then we go in and take the scroll."

I nodded.

"Prefect."

He smiled and held my hand, as we entered the phone booth.

"This is going to be fun."

"Yeah right." I said as we walked out of the booth and into the Ministry of Magic. We went through security and then joined a large group of people. We were then taken on a tour of the Ministry.

It was very boring.

After ten minutes, Snape and I slipped out of the group and went down a different hall.

There were two guards watching the door. I winked at Snape and mouthed for him to wait here.

I then walked over to the two guards.

"Excuse me?" I said.

They both turned to looked at me. I smiled.

"Hi, I need some help."

"What kind of help?" said the guard on the right.

"I got lost from my group and I have no clue where I am."

The guard on the left smiled. He was going to be my man.

"You are in the Hall of Scrolls. Where the Ministry has all its most important papers and historic documents. If you would like I can take you back to the Main Corridor."

I smiled at him.

"Would you? That is so sweet!" I said, taking his arm. He put his wand in his back pocket. Just like I wanted him too.

I then grabbed his wand and pointed it at him. He froze. His partner made a move for his wand, but Snape hit him with a stunning spell. I then stunned the other guard. Snape walked up.

"Good job. You know, you don't always have to flirt with them to get them to do things."

"Really?" I smiled.

He grinned and nodded. I kissed his cheek.

"You are so cute. Acting jealous."

"Jealous! O please, I am not jealous."

"Admit it, you don't like the thought of other guys flirting with me." I said teasing him.

"Well, a married woman shouldn't flirt with those who aren't her husband." he said, but his ears did get a little pink. I giggled and we went into the Room of Scrolls.

It was... well, a big room full of scrolls. Big surprise.

There were rolls and rolls of scrolls. On the shelves, on the floor, there were even a few taped to the walls.

It was also a mess. Didn't these people believe in being organized?

"What a mess." I whispered to Snape. He nodded and started making his way through the mess. I followed him.

"Where do you think they would keep it?" asked Snape. I shrugged and quickly looked around. A door caught my eye.

"Snape, there's a door over here." I said, stepping towards it. Snape followed me.

Now, why would they have a door in a room of scrolls? That's right, all the important scrolls would be in there.

I opened the door and stepped inside, Snape right behind me.

What we saw was, well, amazing. Instead of seeing more piles of scrolls, we saw a forest of dark trees. It was also freezing cold in the room. Probably cuz it was snowing in here.

"This is interesting." said Snape. I nodded my head and pulled my coat tighter around me. We then started to walk through the trees. It was a little creepy. I mean, they have a forest in the same place they keep scrolls. Makes no sense.

We were walking for who knows how long, when we came to a clearing. Snape and I walked into the clearing and looked around. Trees were everywhere. And they all looked alike.

How are we going to get out of here?

I was about to ask Snape, when there was a loud crashing sound.

Both Snape and I jumped and pulled our wands out.

The trees shook and then they stopped. All was silent.

*chills down spill*

Talk about scary!

"What was that?" I whispered to Snape. He didn't answer me.

"Do you think there are animals in here? To keep the scrolls safe?" I asked. He put up his finger to shush me.

"Do you think-"

"Be quiet," he whispered, looking around at the trees surrounding us.

"Don't you tell me to be-"

CRASH!!!

A HUGE thing came running out of the trees and straight at Snape. He tried stunning it but it was too big. He then pushed me into the snow and jumped out of the way, of the thing.

I guess I should explain more about this thing that is attacking them. It was a good 12 feet high, looked like a dog/dragon/jackal/toad/monster-under-the-bed kind of looking. Aren't I great at descriptions? Just think, big, ugly, hairy, and very, very stupid. Got it? Then lets move on!

After the thing noticed that it didn't hit us, it turned around and charged again. This Snape and I were ready.

I threw a stunning spell at the thing the exact same time Snape did. The thing stopped, then started to run again. Towards us.

I then threw a Outlawed Curse at it. Hey, if you know how to do it, you might as well use it.

Snape must of done the same thing cuz the thing exploded.

I turned to Snape.

"What was that thing?"

"I think it was a quig." said Snape, brushing the snow off himself.

"O well that's good to know." I said sarcastically as I stood.

Snape smiled at me and I laughed.

"What?"

"O, Nothing." he smiled. I crossed my arms.

"Then why are you smiling?"

He walked over to me and laughed.

"Just like old times." he said.

I giggled and stepped away from him.

I could smell his Old Spice. It was very addicting.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well I think we are close or that quig wouldn't of attacked us."

"Sorry." I said, looking at the ground.

"For what?"

I looked up at him.

"For not shutting up when you told me to."

He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, love."

Ok, I won't.

We then started walking in the direction the quig had came from.

It was a long walk and we didn't talk.

It was kind of odd being with Snape again. I mean, I hadn't seen him for over a year and yeah, we were still 'married'.

He looked the same too. His hair was still black and messy. Still uses his Old Spice. I would kill him if he stopped using it.

I guess I was the same too. I mean, my hair style was still the same as it was the last time I saw him. I hadn't gained any weigh or anything like that. So I guess, you can say we stopped changing. For we were both the same as the last time we saw each other.

If that makes sense.

After what seemed like hours, we stopped to take a rest.

Man, this closet was HUGE. Not to mention that it had wack-o quigs running around.

Snape walked around a little while I sat down on a rock that didn't have too much snow on it. I looked at my toes and tried to stay warm.

It seemed to be getting colder by the second in here...

"Elizabeth." whispered Snape, motioning me over. I walked over to him and he then pulled me down to the ground.

I was about to say something when he pointed in the distance. So I looked.

There was a clearing and it had a shed. It looked old and easy to get into. But what caught my eye, was the two guards standing in front to the building.

"Seems weird to me to guard a shed." I said to Snape. He nodded and then went down onto his tummy. So I did the same.

He then army-crawled his way out of the trees and behind a rock, that was about half way to the shed. I slowly followed him. Getting as deep in the snow as I could.

Didn't want to guards seeing me or my coat. Why did I had to wear red today?

Once I got to where Snape was, he then crawled behind another big rock. I looked at the guards. They were rubbing their hands together trying to stay warm.

I then started to crawl to the next rock, then the next one and the one after that. The whole time the guards didn't even glance at us.

Soon we were about 15 feet away from the guards. Snape motioned for me to stay put and then he crawled to a rock that was across from me. With him there, the two guards were between us.

*evil smile*

I get it now.

One of the guards sneezed. Poor guy...

Snape pulled out his wand and I did also. He then mouthed the spell we were going to use.

I nodded.

Easy enough.

Snape then did a count off.

1...

2...

3!!!

Snape and I jumped up at the same time and threw our spells at the guards. Hitting them both in full measure.

They both hit the ground in one soft thud. Snape and I stood, then ran towards the shed. Snape kicked the door in and we went inside.

The scroll that Voldemort wanted us to get, was the only thing in there. It was in a pile of dust laying on the floor.

Snape picked it up and put it in his pocket.

I smiled.

"Lets get out of here."

* * * * *

The next day...

**The Hall of Scrolls Broken Into**

**Important Peace Scroll Missing**

**Ministry Don't Know How it Happened**

**Guards Found Stunned and Normalized**

These where a few of the titles in the Daily Prophet the next morning.

I walked with the scroll in my bag as Snape and I headed down to headquarters. Voldemort probably was very pleased to know we got the scroll. He probably read all about it in the papers.

*smile* we're good.

Snape opened the door to the apartment for me. I walked in and stopped. It was very dark and I couldn't see.

I waited and then I could see the chair in the middle of the room. I could also see the doors that lined the walls.

Voldemort was sitting in the chair.

He smiled.

"Good work you two. Now the scroll." he held out his hand for it.

I took it out of the bag and handed it to him. He smiled.

"Perfect."

He then put the scroll in his pocket and walked over to Snape.

"Call them." he said. Snape looked at me and then back to Voldemort.

"But Master, you promised to keep her out-"

"She is now a part of this, Snape. You should see that. Now do as I say!"

Snape bowed his head and then pulled up his left sleeve. Then with his wand he tapped it and pain showed in his face.

Voldemort smiled.

All the doors in the room opened and wizards and witches came pouring in. I was surprise how many I recognized from school.

* * *

Ok, you HAVE to read the next one to know who is in Voldemort's evil plans. But yeah, review and msg! The new one should be out soon. Sorry this one took so long to get out but I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19

Review and msg me!!!

* * *

* * in the last one * *

_"But Master, you promised to keep her out-"_

_"She is now a part of this, Snape. You should see that. Now do as I say!"_

_Snape bowed his head and then pulled up his left sleeve. Then with his wand he tapped it and pain showed in his face._

_Voldemort smiled._

_All the doors in the room opened and wizards and witches came pouring in. I was surprise how many I recognized from school._

* * the beginning of this one * *

Malfoy's wife, Narcissa, we had classes together but yeah, Mr. Malfoy didn't go to school with us for he was a lot older. There was Hopkins, Badweather, McNight, Booger, and a lot of others who I meet after school. Like Goyle, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Zabini and then there was Miss Little. And no she not little, she was very tall. Half giant I think, but who knows.

They all stared at me some even had their mouths open.

I smiled and waved. They shut their mouths and looked at Voldemort.

"Sit." he said. They all sat down on the floor and Snape pulled me to the ground with him. I gave him a look then turned back to Voldemort.

He sat down in his chair.

"I want you all to meet Mrs Elizabeth Snape."

There were a few gasps in the room. Then someone patted Snape on the back.

Voldemort however continued to talk.

"I want you all to know that she and Snape were the ones who took the scroll last night. They did a wonderful job."

(More gasps)

"They have also done the job that involved Harrison. That stupid Muggle."

(More gasps and mouths dropping)

"Now I wanted you all to hear this. Because I am making Snape my Right hand man."

(No surprise there)

"And Elizabeth will be my Left."

(Many gasps and mean looks at me)

"So you are now to obey them as well. Some of you,"

(Bowed heads and stone silence)

"Need to follow their perfect example of loyalty to me. That is all."

They then bowed to him and left the room. A few stayed.

Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy and Badweather.

"Now," said Voldemort, "Malfoy, I want you to go to the Ministry, make sure they are still clueless. Then leave a few new trails for them to get lost in. Badweather, I want you to continue gathering information in the Hall of Scrolls. Narcissa, I want you to make lunch. Dismissed."

They bowed and left the room.

I glanced at Snape. He was looking at Voldemort.

So I looked at the guy. He looked so, familiar it was scary.

"Where are you living at Elizabeth? With your mother right?" asked Voldemort, somewhat nicely.

I nodded. He shook his head.

"Not anymore, tell your mother anything but you are now going to be living here. With Snape."

I glanced at Snape.

I was in.

I was now officially stuck in this.

With Snape.

"Will that be a problem?" asked Voldemort. But he made it seem to not be a question.

"No," I said. He smiled.

"Good. Now, sense there are two of you and Snape's 'closet' as you call it is too small, we are going to have to find you a apartment somewhere else. And because you two are my Right and Left I can trust you to report daily."

"We will my Lord." said Snape. I nodded.

"Then you two may go now and I want to have you here for dinner. I have a few things I need to discuss with you Snape."

We both nodded and left the apartment.

On the street I took a hold of Snape's arm.

"So that's it." I whispered.

He nodded and pulled me close.

"That was it."

We walked down the street and stopped at a cross walk.

We didn't say anything but I knew Snape wanted to talk. I just knew it.

We crossed the street and got to Snape's truck. He opened the door for me and then he got in.

He sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I got you in this mess. When I told myself not to."

I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Silver. If this is the only way I can be with you then it is where I am going to be."

I then slid over the seat to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Right here." I whispered. He put a arm around me and started the truck.

"I guess I better start looking for a place you can call home. Huh?" said Snape.

I laughed.

"A place we can call home."

He laughed and we started on our way.

We found the perfect place. It was a small apartment. Two rooms, one bathroom and a closet. It also had a kitchen, a living room and an office room (they didn't count it as a room). It was just what I wanted.

It was clean and had new paint. The walls were a pale yellow in the kitchen and there were sunflowers growing in the planter box. The bathroom was modern and had a bathtub and shower. The bedroom had light blue walls. All the other rooms where white.

After Snape had payed and sighed the papers that said the apartment was ours, I remember something.

My Mom didn't know.

About anything.

Like me being married to Snape.

O my freaking merlin...

"Snape." I said. He smiled.

"What love?"

"We have a problem." I looked at his face. It was puzzled.

"What is that?" he asked.

"My Mom."

His face fell. I felt like throwing up.

"I never told her." I whispered. He nodded.

"Well yeah He told you to not tell anyone." said Snape. I nodded. Snape looked around the apartment.

"I guess we got some acting to do." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and pulled me close.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me? Again."

Tears came to my eyes.

"Yes." I said as I kissed his cheek.

He laughed and kissed me on the lips.

After a few minutes we were walking hand in hand out of our apartment to tell my family the good news.

"Congratulations." said Shakira, walking into my room. I was packing my stuff. Oops, I guess I was doing it a little early.

Shakira sat down on my bed and looked at all my boxes.

"You're married already?" she asked. I threw a pillow at her. She caught it and laughed. I giggled.

"I am just so excited." I said, sitting on the bed. She nodded.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked. I nodded.

"So very much."

She smiled and looked at the pillow in her hands. I gulped.

"How are things with you and Jim?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I love Jim as a friend and all but I don't know if I really love him."

I nodded.

"I mean, I know he cares for me and the twins but I just think he can do better then marry a women who has already been married and has kids."

"I am sure Jim thought so too." I said. She nodded.

"But Jim loves you." I poked her. She giggled and threw the pillow at me.

After tossing it at each other for a few minutes Shakira tossed it aside and gave me a hug.

"I am so glad you are happy Lizzy. You deserve it."

I smiled as I hugged her back then she left the room.

I went back to my packing.

* * * * *

I had everything packed and ready to go.

Snape was in the kitchen talking with my mom.

I decided to free him.

"Hey," I said walking into the kitchen. Snape smiled at me and I went and stood next to him. I smiled at Mom, who had started making dinner.

"So what have you two been talking about?" I asked.

"Wedding plans." she said, chopping up some carrots.

"O like what?" I smiled and winked at Snape.

Mom didn't notice.

"Dates, food, and guests of course. Your Snape here doesn't know anything about weddings." she said the last part kindly.

I smiled at Snape. He was a little red.

"I guess I am going to have to do all the work then." I giggled. He smiled and put a arm around me.

Mom went to chopping tomatoes. She didn't look up.

"So what have you two planned so far?" she asked. I looked at Snape who shrugged.

"Nothing much really. We want it to be a small family thing."

Mom stopped slicing the tomatoes.

"Are you going to have only family? What about your friends? Or your teachers from school? I am sure Snape wants his family to invite relatives."

She looked at Snape and he opened his mouth.

"Snape is an orphan, Mom." I said.

Mom went back to slicing her tomatoes.

"I guess the smaller the better." she muttered. I gave Snape a look. Mom normally wasn't like this.

"Snape and I have to go Mom. We'll come back tomorrow with some wedding ideas."

I then took Snape's hand and pulled him out of there.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Season." said Snape over his shoulder.

Back in Snape's truck, I felt much better.

"I'm sorry Snape. My Mom is normally not like that at all."

"It's ok, Love. I understand that this was a surprise to her."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I am so glad you understand."

He smiled and I giggled.

"I guess you have to go back." he said with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Mom is waiting at the door." I glanced at the house and yeah, my Mom was waiting on the porch.

I turned back to Snape.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

he nodded.

"I'll let Voldemort know why you can't be at the dinner tonight. He'll probably let it slid this time. But tomorrow you have to go."

"Ok. Maybe I can tell my Mom that I am visiting an old school friend. And I will be." I smiled.

I then kissed him on the cheek (yeah, my Mom was watching us!) And got out of the truck.

I waved until he was out of sight.

I missed him already.

I then walked up the steps and stopped in front of my Mother.

"Yes?" I asked. She opened the door and I walked in.

"I was just making sure." she said, walking back to the kitchen. I followed her.

"Making sure what?" I asked.

"That you weren't going with him."

"And if I did?"

"Then I would have been very disappointed in you."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table.

"You aren't sleeping with him are you?" she asked.

"Mom!"

"Hey, no daughter of mine-"

"I haven't slept with anyone! Merlin, you of all people should know me better then that!"

She held up her hands and I glared at her.

"I'm sorry." she said. I laughed.

"You should be saying that to Snape. Making him feel like trash off the street."

The room went silent. I shrugged.

"I like roses. Maybe we could use some at the reception."

Mom smiled and we talked long into the night with weddings plans.

* * * * *

"What took you so long?" I asked Snape the next morning. I had ran out to meet him and was hugging him. He smelled great!

"Nice to see you too." he laughed. I smiled and kissed him on the mouth. We then walked up to the house and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

I then told Snape our plans for the weddings.

"You do whatever you want to. This is your one and only wedding." he winked at me.

"It's your wedding too."

"I know but I don't care about all that fancy stuff. As long as I get you, I don't care about the reception."

"Men." said Shakira walking into the kitchen, with the twins.

"It's nice to see you Shakira. And the little ones." said Snape.

"Good morning Silver." said Shakira as she put the twins in their high chairs. The twins were now 1 year old and walking. They were just starting to talk a little.

Shakira got them both some toast and tore it up for them. They both laughed and grabbed the bread.

"Little monsters." she said and they both laughed. She smiled and sat down at the table. I glanced at Snape and he was watching the babies.

I wonder if he wants kids?

"So how are your plans?" asked Shakira.

"They are going good. We plan to have the wedding here with family and a few close friends. The reception Mom wants to have at Maria's house because she has that nice backyard."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No but I am sure she won't mind. As long as we give her chocolate." I laughed.

She smiled.

"I am sure she would love to. When are you going to ask?"

"I think Mom is going to but I am sure Silver and I will go ask her. Just so she feels, special I guess." I smiled.

"Make who feel special?" asked Maria walking into the kitchen. I laughed.

"You silly. Can Snape and I have our reception in your backyard?" I asked.

Her face light up and she squeaked.

"Your getting married! When did this happen?!? Of course you can use my yard!" she sat down next to me and took my hands.

I let her look at my ring when I explained.

"Last night Snape popped the question. I told Mom and everyone last night. I was going to call you today. Sorry I couldn't tell you last night."

She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I get to be your Maid of Honor."

"Hey, I was going to be the Maid of Honor!" said Shakira, teasing.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can be whatever you want to be. As long as you come and have fun."

"O we will." they said at the same time. Remember: they are triplets.

"Good morning girls." said Mother walking in. We all said our good mornings and Snape said a polite how do you do. Mom only smiled at him before she started making breakfast.

"Maria, has Elizabeth asked you about using your yard yet?"

"Yes and I told her she can." Maria winked at me.

"Good, we've planned to have the wedding soon. So having a place is good. We'll need flowers and food. Elizabeth give me a list of everyone who is invited to come by tomorrow so I can have letters made. Shakira, you take Elizabeth around for a dress. And help her find a tux for your Father, his is getting old looking. O, and you will need to pick colors and a theme Elizabeth. Every wedding needs a theme, it's it so much easier to plan. You will also need to think of what kinds of food you will want to serve at the reception. O and there is the cake. You white cake right? Maybe we should buy one instead of make one-" Mom rattled on has she fried eggs, bacon, and flipped some pancakes.

I looked at Snape and giggled. He shook his head and pretended to die of boredom. I laughed and Mom looked up.

"What? Elizabeth you need to get serious. I am not going to plan this whole thing for you. Now eat up we have a big day ahead of us."

She put the plates of hot food on the table and a stack of plates and forks.

I started to fill my plate and nudged Snape to do the same. I could tell he didn't know how to act around my Mom. After last night, man, he probably was counting down till she left the room.

When he had finished filling his plate, it had less food then mine. And I knew Snape loved food. I stood to get glasses.

As I got them out and the milk I nudged my Mom in the ribs. She looked up from the juice she was making. I pointed at Snape's plate. She looked over and then back to me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and mouthed you know what I mean. Then I sat down next to Snape and poured him some milk.

My Mom finished making the juice and sat down at the table. After she filled her plate she glanced at Snape and his plate.

"Do you not like my cooking?" she asked.

Snape looked up.

"Um, no ma'am. It is very good." He stuttered.

"Then I want to see some more food on that plate." she said before she eat her own food.

Snape smiled and piled more food on his plate.

I smiled and started eating my buttermilk pancakes.

* * *

I hope you all like. Have any ideas for the wedding details? Msg me what you think I should do for the wedding. Should it be mushy or should I have Voldemort show up? Msg and review. *chocolate*


	20. Chapter 20

I AM SO SORRY ! ! ! I feel so cruel taking so long getting this posted. *slaps wrist* Bad me, bad me! Any who, *hides wrist* I'm sorry and I hope you like. And if you have ideas for the story, please send them to me.

* * *

* * * in last part * * *

_My Mom finished making the juice and sat down at the table. After she filled her plate she glanced at Snape and his plate._

_"Do you not like my cooking?" she asked._

_Snape looked up._

_"Um, no ma'am. It is very good." He stuttered._

_"Then I want to see some more food on that plate." she said before she started to eat her own food._

_Snape smiled and piled more food on his plate._

_I smiled and started eating my buttermilk pancakes._

* * * beginning of this part * * *

"Thank you so much for breakfast Mrs. Season. It was wonderful." said Snape as we left the house.

"You just come back. We need to get some skin on them bones of yours." yelled Mom from the porch.

I smiled as Snape opened my door and walked around the car.

He sighed.

"That went a lot better then last night," he said. I laughed.

"I knew she would love you."

He smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I smiled. He laughed and held my hand has he drove to Headquarters.

Voldemort didn't have any new jobs for us, he only wanted us to have a fast wedding so he could assign us something.

Me, well, I only wanted to be with Snape and didn't care how it was made possible. So yeah, me don't care...

Snape however was glad that we weren't on a job. He was still shocked/mad about Voldemort bringing me in. But yeah, what can I say? I am now stuck.

"Who do you want to invite?" I asked while we had lunch. Snape shrugged.

"I guess Flora. She would probably want to cook something and help out. You should call her."

"Ok. Have we told her that we are engaged? O my, we haven't! Merlin, how rude of me! She is practically your mother and I didn't even call her!"

Snape laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I already told her for you. She is very excited and wants us to come over for dinner."

I sighed. You got to love that women.

We finished making a guest list and I counted have many people we had come up with.

"24 and maybe 25, if Misty has her baby before the wedding." I said smiling at Snape.

"I hope it will please your mother. She might think it is too small."

I laughed.

"I don't care who sees us get married again. Let my Mom think whatever, I don't even know half of the people she said HAD to come."

Snape laughed and hugged me.

* * * * *

"24! You only want 24 people! At your wedding?!?!" Mom was shocked when I gave her the list Snape and I made.

"Yes mother, we don't want a big wedding and this way we will know all of our guests. Besides just think how easy it will be on Flora. Did I tell you she was going to make the reception food? Well, Snape and I asked her and she is already working on the menu. She said she will call you tomorrow to get your ideas for the cake." I said as I finished washing the dishes.

Snape had to stay at Headquarters tonight for a meeting so I went to Mother's for dinner.

Mother was furious that he couldn't come over tonight.

"That boy." she kept saying under her breath.

I don't know why she was so mad at him. If it was because he had no family, I am going to explode in her face about it. Who cares if he is an orphan? That has nothing to do with him. It has nothing to do with our lives together.

Grrr...

"Hello everyone." said Shakira, walking into the door. I smiled at her and dried my hands. Mother just stared at the list I gave her.

Shakira gave me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"I gave her my list of guests to invite."

Shakira nodded and Mother looked at me.

"You call this a list? They are all in the same family and everything. We will only have to mail, maybe, 6 invites. And you plan to call this a weddings? It might as well be a birthday party." she growled.

"O really? Then can I have pink candles on my cake!" I said. Shakira grinned and looked at the list in Mother's hands. Mother was mad at me. You could tell by how she gripped the list like she wanted to tear it up.

Shakira shrugged.

"It looks fine to me Mom. I mean they did say that they wanted a small wedding. This is family and close friends. Nothing wrong with that."

"But,"said Mother. "When you don't invite certain people they feel offended and then there is that one uncle of yours. From your Father's side, who likes to give away wishes and then the Ministry shows up to arrest him. It happens every single time we see him."

I laughed.

"I forgot about Uncle Er. Let me add him to the list."

Mother held the list away from me. I smiled.

"What? You said we had to invite certain people and Uncle Er is one of them."

"Over my dead body." said Mother.

I smiled.

"Then will you leave our list alone and just send them owls?"

She nodded her head but you could tell she wasn't happy.

"Thank you." I said glancing at Shakira. She smiled and motioned me to follow her.

We went up the stairs to our old room we shared when we were kids.

"Don't worry about Mother. She will get over it. Maybe." said Shakira. I shrugged.

"What is the big deal anyway? I mean, we are only getting married ag-"

OOPS! I almost spilled the beans. Please let Shakira forget I started to say something! Please!

She only smiled at the floor.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. I smiled, yes.

I nodded. She smiled.

"I was nervous too."

"Yeah but you had an arranged marriage." I said sitting next to her.

She only nodded. I am such an idiot, mentioning her ex...

She laughed, making me confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"O I was just thinking. When we were kids, you hated Snape's guts and now you are crazy about him. Makes you wonder if he poisoned you or something."

"Hey! Silver wouldn't do that! You should know that!" I threw a pillow at her. She caught it and stood.

"I have to go check on the twins now. I got to make sure Violet is asleep and not keeping her brother up."

She tossed the pillow back at me and then left the room.

I glanced around the room. It hadn't changed at all.

I got up and went down to the kitchen. No one was in there, so I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

I was in the car about to leave when Shakira's face was in my window. I jumped.

"Freaking Merlin! Don't do that to me!"

She grinned and I rolled down my window.

"Were you headed little sister?" she asked. I glared at her.

"Just out for a drive." I said.

I was really going to meet up with Snape but I wasn't about to tell her that.

She nodded her head.

"Do I look that stupid?" she asked. I nodded my head and she glared at me.

"Ok, this is how it is going to be. I'll let you go meet with Silver and not tell Mom. But you have to promise me that you will watch the twins tomorrow night. I have something I got to go to."

I laughed.

"You got a date?" I said. She blushed.

"Taylor? Is Jim Taylor your hot date?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes at me and started to walk away.

"Ok! Thanks!" I called before I rolled up my window and back up out of the drive way.

* * * * *

I snuggled closer to Snape as we watched a movie together. We were in our apartment and while I was stuck at my Mom's, Snape had brought his stuff in and started to unpack. He also got a tv and so other Muggle things.

"Its funny how we are wizards yet we like to use Muggle things like TVs." I said to Snape. He nodded.

"Yeah, while its ok to have some Muggle things."

I smiled.

"I guess so."

"So how did Ishtar like our list?" he asked. I laughed.

"You should of been there. She was so mad. And keep grumbling about you not being there and what not. So after threatening to invite Uncle Ed,"

"Isn't Uncle Ed the one who keeps getting arrested for giving away wishes?"

"Yeah, but anyway, after that, Mom gave in and is going to mail the invites tomorrow."

Snape nodded.

"Sounds good."

I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yes it does." I said before falling asleep.

* * * * *

I quietly shut the back door and tip toed to the stairs. Snape woke me up when the movie ended but it was still really late. Mom would kill me.

I opened the door to my room slowly. It has squeaked my whole life and during my teen years, I learned how to open it just right. So it didn't give me away.

I slipped into my room and sighed. I then got ready for bed and got under the covers. I was just about to fall asleep again when my door opened. I turned my head and saw Shakira slip in. She waited by the door for a second or two, to make sure Mom didn't hear her. Then she sat down on my bed, crossed legged. She was wearing a white shirt and pink pj's.

"Why are you so late?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I fell asleep, Mother."

"You fell asleep? What were you two doing?"

I sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"We were watching a movie and I was tired."

Shakira lifted a brow.

"You were tired? You seemed to have plenty of energy when you left here."

I stared at her.

"What are you saying? Do you think that Snape and I were having -"

She stared at me.

"No we were not! For your information, I was not about to either. Not till we're married."

She smiled.

"That wasn't what I meant. I was going to ask if you two went bowling or something."

I threw a pillow at her. She giggled.

"Shakira, some times I hate being your triplet and not understand how you think."

She smiled and I got comfy under my blankets. Shakira lied down next to me.

"Well, just so you know, its not that great."

"What is?" I whispered, towards the wall. Shakira was behind me, so I couldn't see her.

"X. I mean, on my wedding night, Sam was really drunk and he was -"

Her voice cracked. I turned to face her. She had tears running down her face but she continued to talk.

"I know it will be different for you and Snape cuz you two love each other. And Snape doesn't drink but its hard for me to see you so nervous and excited for your wedding to come so you can live with Snape as husband and wife. I know he will treat you right and love you and take care of you. But, its hard for me to let you think, that all will be perfect. That it was all be wonderful and that nothing will go wrong. Cuz I thought that too, I was excited and nervous but instead of someone I loved, I got Sam."

She turned to face me.

"Elizabeth, just remember never to go to bed when you've been fighting. Make sure you solve the problem or you come here. Just don't give him any power over you and in bed is were he will use it."

"What are you saying, Shakira."

She turned her head and looked at the ceiling.

"A man can be sent to jail for raping a stranger but he won't be if she is his wife."

Tears started to rolling down my face. I hugged Shakira and she cried and clung to me.

"I hated him. Every single day, I hated him." she whispered.

I continued to hug her, wondering what I could say. No one knew this about Sam and she has keep it in for so long.

"Shakira, Jim is a good man too. Just like Snape. They will never hurt us that way. He won't hurt you."

I heard she cry and then she let go of me. I straightened up and looked at her.

I had always want to look like her. Her golden red hair, her blue eyes and her peaches 'n creme skin were something that I always thought was perfect beauty. She was still beautiful but now, her eyes were different. I never noticed it before, but they seem pained. She had to keep so much in. She had no one to trust.

She dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I've pushed him so much Lizzy. And then I cling to him. He must think I am not serious about our relationship."

I smiled.

"One thing I know is that, even though you pushed him around, he still came back. He loves you. And he loves the twins like they were his own. You must understand that he would do anything for you. That's how much he loves you."

She nodded.

"But, he wants to get married."

I smiled and held her hands.

"So say yes, but tell him what you told me. About Sam. I know he will understand and will let you have all the time you want to be ready."

She smiled.

"You think he'll understand?"

I nodded.

She smiled.

"Your right. I am just paranoid I guess. I'm so worried about the twins and how they are going to be affected by this. But Jim is a good man. He wouldn't treat me the way Sam did. I know that but fear, is still there. Fear that I don't know Jim and that he might be like Sam. Or that is how it feels. Painful and cruel. If so, I don't to be married again."

I shook my head.

"It's not. Love is never cruel. Besides, Jim would die if you were in pain. He loves you that much."

Shakira looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should wait to tell Mother."

I nodded.

"About me and Jim, I mean."

"He already asked you?"

She nodded.

"I told you that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't say he asked you, asked you! So, when did he?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks?!?"

She nodded.

"I told him I had to think about it. To think if I was ready or not. He said he understood. That it might be too soon after the divorce. That's why I'm meeting him tomorrow. I was going to tell him no but now I guess I'll say yes."

I smiled.

"You two were meant for each other."

She sighed and poked me in the arm.

"Just like you and Silver."

* * *

Ok, me hope you all liked this and I am SO sorry that this took SO long to get posted. I had MAJOR writer's block and no one offer to help me with ideas. So if you have ideas for me, email me! I NEED help with ideas for the weddings and stuff like that. So yeah, review and msg me! *cookies and milk*


	21. Chapter 21

I NEED IDEAS FOR THE WEDDING! What should happen? What color should Elizabeth wear? Will there even be a wedding? Will Elizabeth tell her family the truth? WRITE ME PEOPLE! My email is and it is not hard to email me. I NEED YOUR IDEAS!

* * *

* * * part twenty * * *

_"Maybe I should wait to tell Mother."_

_I nodded._

_"About me and Jim, I mean."_

_"He already asked you?"_

_She nodded._

_"I told you that."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Yeah, but you didn't say he asked you, asked you! So, when did he?"_

_"A couple of weeks ago."_

_"A couple of weeks?!?"_

_She nodded._

_"I told him I had to think about it. To think if I was ready or not. He said he understood. That it might be too soon after the divorce. That's why I'm meeting him tomorrow. I was going to tell him no but now I guess I'll say yes."_

_I smiled._

_"You two were meant for each other."_

_She sighed and poked me in the arm._

_"Just like you and Silver."_

* * * part twenty one * * *

I couldn't sleep after Shakira left. I never would of know that Sam abused her. When she was married to him, she didn't look hurt. In fact, she looked very happy. Until she knew she was pregnant. That was when the whole divorce thing started. And why it took so long. Shakira wanted full custody and didn't want Sam to be allowed near the children.

I'm not surprised. After the way he treated her, why would she let him do the same to their children.

*chills*

I hate thinking what a man like Sam could of done to Shakira. Shakira is a strong person and knows a lot of magic. Sam must of been pretty tricky to do anything to her. She probably feared him because she could do nothing about it, too. Its sad to think a man can do whatever with his wife and not go to jail because of it.

I am glad Shakira won the battle and has full custody of the twins. I'd hate to think how he might use them to get to Shakira.

I need to talk to Snape.

I got out of bed and put on a robe. Then I Apparated to our apartment.

I landed in the living room and turned on the light. Then I walked down the hall to where the master bedroom was. Snape was sleeping soundly. I smiled. He looked so relaxed in his sleep. So beautiful. I hate to wake him.

I sat down next to him and he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the light I turned on.

"Elizabeth, what is it? Why are you here? What time is it?" he sat up and my face got hot when I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at the clock.

"Almost three."

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me. I because self conscious about not changing into jeans before coming over. I was only in my pjs and a tank but I felt naked anyway.

Snape held my hand.

"Whats the matter, love."

I then started to cry and Snape pulled me to him, slowly rocking me and rubbing my back. I then told him everything Shakira told me and how I hated myself for not even noticing.

"The whole time she was married and I felt sorry for myself cuz I wasn't. And then she was pregnant and I hated her even more!" I cried.

Snape let me cry some more then he spoke.

"My love, it's not your fault that you didn't know about Sam and what he was doing to her. She could of told you if she wanted to. But it sounds like she was afraid to hurt you and her family. Jim will take good care of her. You and I both know that. And Shakira is a strong person, she will overcome her fears and be happy with Jim and being his wife."

I nodded and hugged Snape.

"Your right. I guess I just needed to cry. I feel better now." I pulled out of Snape's arms and sat on the bed Indian style. Snape smiled.

"You want some chocolate?"

I nodded and he used his wand to make fudge and handed it to me. I smiled and bite into it. Chocolate is the best medicine after crying. I am right or am I right?

Snape leaned against the headboard of the bed and look at me while he ate his fudge. I looked at my socks and wished I combed my hair. Or at least redone my braid. I probably look like a train wreck. I looked up at Snape. He was smiling.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. I look like a hobo."

Mmm, no offense if you're a hobo but yeah, she did look really hobo-ish.

"A very pretty hobo."

I smiled and finished my fudge. (Did I mention that he made really good fudge? Cuz he does!)

"I better get home." I said as I stood up. Snape stood up too and my face got hot again. He was only wearing sweats! Hotty merlin!

We both walked down the hall to the living room together.

"Night Silver." I said. He smiled.

"More like good morning, my angel."

I smiled and was wondering if I should just go.

Snape decided for me when he kissed me. My eyes closed and then he was gone. I opened my eyes like I was waking up from a dream. Snape cleared his throat.

"You should probably go."

I nodded like I was in a trance. Then I Apparated home.

I sat down on my bed and put my fingers to my lips. Snape was right. If I hadn't gone, I probably would be in his arms. Not that that is a bad thing, we are married.

Somehow I fell asleep and bearly woke up in time for breakfast. Snape was at the table when I got there. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I sat down next to him. He smelled of Old Spice! O my o my!

Mother loaded eggs, sausage and toast unto his plate and then filled his glass with juice. I made my own plate and was thinking of Snape when a thought came to me.

We're getting married in 2 days!

Again.

* * *

*evil laugh* ha ha ha! I made it short! I feel so proud! And I left you all hanging! Ha ha ha! Ok, I am a weirdo but like you care. You just want me to write the next chapter and I will! But I STILL need ideas for the wedding people! Email me your ideas! For goodness sakes!


	22. Chapter 22

* * * part twenty one * * *

"You should probably go."

I nodded like I was in a trance. Then I Apparated home.

I sat down on my bed and put my fingers to my lips. Snape was right. If I hadn't gone, I probably would be in his arms. Not that that is a bad thing, we are married.

Somehow I fell asleep and bearly woke up in time for breakfast. Snape was at the table when I got there. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I sat down next to him. He smelled of Old Spice! O my o my!

Mother loaded eggs, sausage and toast unto his plate and then filled his glass with juice. I made my own plate and was thinking of Snape when a thought came to me.

We're getting married in 2 days!

Again.

* * * part twenty two * * *

There is so much to do and so little time! O my freaking merlin, so much! I still have to pick flowers, my DRESS(!!!!), seating arrangement... I haven‛t even picked my colors yet!!! All I have done so far is my guest list and what foods Flora will serve. Merlin, too much. And only TWO DAYS!!!

"You ok, Elizabeth?" asked Snape. I smiled and nodded. He gave me a look and I bruised myself eating my eggs. I could never keep secret from him. Never.

After breakfast, Snape and I had a meeting with Lord Voldemort, so I told my mum that we were looking for flowers. Which we were, after the meeting.

"Are you sure your ok?" said Snape in the car. I nodded then shook my head.

"We have two days left. Two! And I have so much to do." I sighed and Snape laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"You. You‛re worried about the wedding. Let me remind you that it is only a cover up."

"I know. But it is still one of the best days in our lives. I want it to be perfect."

"Ok, love." Snape held my hand and smiled. He was teasing me.

After a long meeting about how the wedding was going, Voldemort freed us and we went to look for flowers. The second we stepped into the store, Snape got bored. So he wasn‛t much help to me.

"How about these?" I asked, showing him daisies with baby‛s breath.

"What ever you want." he said. I glared at him.

"You‛re not helping me here."

He smiled and took my hand.

"Daisies are lovely, but kind of hippy. Don‛t you think?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." I got rid of the daisies. Then I saw them.

They were pure white and blue. Half bloomed roses. They were beautiful. I showed them to Snape.

"Now, those I like. I wonder how they got them to turn blue..."

"Who cares?" I said. "We have the perfect flowers. Now we need to get some for Shakira and Maria. Then a couple for the tables as center pieces. This will work. Now we got to get my dress."

Snape looked up.

"Your dress?"

"Yes, silly. The bride has to were a gorgeous dress. Now come on."

* * * * *

"Are you sure there‛s no rule saying I shouldn‛t see your dress?" asked Snape. We were at Perfect Bridal and I was in the dressing room.

"I am sure. Besides, the rule is you can‛t see me _before _ the wedding. So we‛re save."

I came out. Snape whistled.

I was wearing a white dress that had a corset like top, with a flowing skirt.

"What do you think?" I asked, spinning around. Snape smiled.

"I think we should skip the wedding, and just cuddle up in that dress. Merlin."

Elizabeth giggled and looked in the mirror.

"Maybe its too, like a nightgown."

"A very fancy one." added Snape. I laughed and went back to change.

The next one was also white. It was simple and elegant. With a rose lace underneath.

"Too plain." said Snape.

"What?" Elizabeth looked in the mirror.

"You look like a bride‛s maid, not a bride."

"Your right."

...1 hour later...

Why can‛t women just buy a dress? Thought Snape, leaning heavily on his arm rest.

"Ok, I think this is it." said Elizabeth before stepping out. She twirled slowly and Snape smiled.

"You look beautiful. I like it."

"Really? Your not just saying that?"

Snape walked over to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms.

"I love it."

"Good, cuz I like it too."

Snape smiled again, "lets get out of here."

"Yes!" Elizabeth kissed him and went back to change.

ok, now I have THE dress and flowers. Now I got to get... nothing else that I can think of. Yes! I have my whole wedding set! Yeah! *jumps for joy*

* * * * *

later at Maria‛s house...

"I think a table here," said Maria, she was giving her idea for the reception. "Two over by the fountain and then a big one here for the food. Then of course the head table here."

Maria had a beautiful back yard. There were roses growing along the fence, vines along the house and in the flowerbeds, flowers that she got in Egypt. So I don‛t know their names but they are gorgeous. Her lawn was a perfect green and there was a fountain that she put in just for the wedding. It was big and perfect for a party.

After talking more with Maria. We put round tables around the fountain and the long head table in the same area. Then the food table was more towards the back porch, so it would be easier to get food in and out of the house.

The flowers were to arrive the day of the wedding and the ceremony was to in the church down the road. It was a old church, with stain glassed windows and elegant wood work.

We were finished setting everything up, so Severus and I went home. I had hung my dress in our room and was taking a nap when Snape popped his head in. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." he said, seating down next to me. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Two more days, love."

"I know." I sat up and crossed my legs. Snape started rubbing my arms.

"Nervous?"

"Nope. You?"

He smiled and shook his head. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was well past ten o‛clock.

"I got to go." I got off the bed and started putting on my shoes. Severus handed me one of my heels. I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Love you." I said. He put a arm around me.

"I love you." he lightly kissed me. Then I waved and Apparated back to my mum‛s house.

The next morning, I woke up with a huge headache. My head felt like someone was hitting it with a broom. So I went downstairs to get a glass of water. Ishtar was sitting at the table, knitting.

I hadn‛t seen my mom knit in a long time, so I stopped and watched. Her hands moved swiftly and sure as she made stitch after stitch. She glanced up.

"Good morning, you‛re up early."

"Yeah, I got a headache."

I sat down next to her at the table.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"A sweater for Violet."

"O that‛s nice. Any special reason?" Ishtar put down her knitting.

"Do I have to have one?"

I was taken back.

"No-"

"Good, then please drop it." she started knitting again, but this time a lot faster.

"Sorry mom."

She nodded. I glanced at the table. She stopped knitting.

"Sorry I snapped at you. I‛m just, I‛m just-"

"What?"

She smiled at me. I then noticed tears in her eyes.

"It‛s hard losing my daughters. Hated it with Shakira, Maria and now you. But I guess I better get used to it. I do have 9 other daughters."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Don‛t worry mommy. I will still see you and besides, it‛ll be like I‛m just at a friend ‛s house. I will come back."

she smiled and I laughed.

"Besides, think of the cute grandkids Severus and I are going to have."

She laughed, shaking her head. I smiled and grabbed an apple.

"So you and Snape want children? Hows that going to work with his job?"

I shrugged.

"We haven‛t talk much about it, but Snape and I do have saving put aside for when we do have a baby. And Severus said Dumbledore might let me stay at Hogwarts so he can still teach. Dumbledore has a hard time finding and keeping good teachers."

Ishtar nodded. At least she wasn‛t sad anymore. So I got a glass of water and an aspirin.

* * *

1 more day people! 1 more day till the wedding! So I plan to get these parts out faster so you can read them!


	23. Chapter 23

* * part twenty two * *

"Besides, think of the cute grandkids Severus and I are going to have."

She laughed, shaking her head. I smiled and grabbed an apple.

"So you and Snape want children? How‛s that going to work with his job?"

I shrugged.

"We haven‛t talk much about it, but Snape and I do have saving put aside for when we do have a baby. And Severus said Dumbledore might let me stay at Hogwarts so he can still teach. Dumbledore has a hard time finding and keeping good teachers."

Ishtar nodded. At least she wasn‛t sad anymore. So I got a glass of water and an aspirin.

* * part twenty three * *

the plans for the days is this:

my sisters take me out

and I don‛t get home till late

so no Severus today

*sob*

but I think I will have fun with my sisters. We‛re having a party or anything or I would of never allowed to take me out. Though I still don‛t know what we‛re doing.

I was waiting for Maria and Shakira in the kitchen. After the thing with Mom, she went up to bed. So I waited with the lights off.

Maria looked like she had jumped out of her skin when she turned on the light.

"Merlin." she whispered. I smiled. Then Shakira walked in and smiled at us all.

"So lets go get started."

I nodded and they took me by the arms and led me out to the car. Inside the car, Maria pulled out a blindfold.

"No, no blindfolds." I said. Maria shook her head and put it on me. Then I heard her shut the door and open the one to the passenger side next to Shakira, who was driving.

"No tricks? Right?" I asked. They only laughed at me. I put my hands in my lap and someone turned on some music. Switchfoot filled the car and I started to relax, a little.

After what felt like years, the car stop and my door open.

"Give me your hands." said Shakira, so I gave her my hand and she helped me out of the car. She then guided my through what I think was a parking lot. I think we were near the highway.

Then the highway sounds disappeared and were replaced by the sound of people. My face went red. Merlin, were are we?

"Here we are." said Shakira cheerfully. I opened my eyes and only saw black. Then the blindfold was taken off and I blinked a few times.

"Surprise." said Shakira and Maria. We were standing in Hair ‛n Nails. One of my favorite places to get my hair done. They both smiled at me and I laughed. Then we went in and took a seat.

Kelly, my fav hair person, walked over.

"Hey girls. I heard about Lizzy getting married. Excited?"

I nodded. She laughed.

"I would hope so. So how would you like your wedding hair to look like?"

Um, I haven‛t even thought of my hair. I looked at Shakira.

"Probably, up and with curls in the back," she said. Kelly nodded and started washing my hair. Soon she was drying it by wand and then she combed it. Then I just closed my eyes cuz I trust her to do a good job.

"So who are you marrying?" asked Kelly.

"Severus Snape." I said.

"Isn‛t he a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"So does he have another job lined you or have you not planned that far?"

"We haven‛t planned that far. Only that we want to have a family."

"Well that‛s good. The guy I was dating last week, well I asked him if ever wanted a family. You know what he said? He said, why do you need kids when you got me. So I dumped him then and there. What a stuck up."

"Yeah."

"But Snape isn‛t like that, that‛s good."

We talked about family and work and friends that we both know. Just idle chatting.

"Ok, girl, How‛s this." said Kelly. I opened my eyes and gasped. She had transformed my hair to a gorgeous bun, with stray curls. She even put baby‛s breath in the bun. It looked so perfect.

"You are a miracle worker Kelly."

She blushed. Then she sprayed it with her wand, the spray made it stay that way but look exactly the same. So I didn‛t have to worry about my hair tomorrow. It‛ll still be perfect.

"It was easy."

"Thank you."

"Now lets do your nails." I nodded and we moved over to a couple chairs and a nail table. I chose the french nails, done short, so they looked naturel. Maria and Shakira also had their nails done to match mine.

After that, we invited Kelly to the wedding and went out to shop. Maria said we needed to get shoes for her and Shakira and Shakira needed to get some shoes for the twins.

"But they don‛t walk." I said. She laughed.

"They still wear shoes, silly. It‛s so they look cuter then a button."

I shrugged and we headed for shoes. After what seemed like hours, Maria found shoes for her and Shakira. It took Shakira two seconds to find matching ones for the twins.

After that we window shopped and bought a couple of things. For a late lunch, we went to a restaurant and had steak sandwiches. Then we headed home.

After showing Ishtar my hair and nails, I went up to my room to think. Or just to be alone by myself. I sat on my bed and looked around. This was the last night I would be sleeping in this room. For tomorrow, I will be Silver‛s wife. Again.

I walked onto the balcony and smelled the wind. It was a cool, sunny day. Tomorrow was sure to be just as nice. I played with a leaf.

I miss Snape. I haven‛t seen him all day. I pouted.

I then thought about seeing him, then thought no. He‛s busy tonight and I can‛t see him till the wedding. The wedding! Tomorrow is our wedding day! After that I get to be with him always! Yes! *punches air* I can hardly wait!

I then got ready for bed cuz I was tried after the long day. I took a shower, being careful to cover all of my hair with a shower cap, then I brushed and flossed my teeth and jumped into bed. I was almost asleep when I heard a loud pop(!). I quickly sat up, turning on the light.

I smiled when I saw Severus standing in front of me. He smiled and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I missed you." he whispered. I nodded.

"I did too."

"You look beautiful, love."

I blushed and looked at my blanket. Snape then took my hands and lightly kissed them.

"Tomorrow is taking a long time to get here," he said. I nodded and rubbed his fingers with mine.

"I hope everything goes-"

"It will be perfect, Lizzy." Snape assured me. I smiled again and hugged him.

Snape wrapped his arms around me and I breathed him in. My arms around his waist.

I don‛t know how long we held each other, but I did feel very drowsy. So Severus lightly laid me down and pulled the covers over me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I then felt his lips on my forehead and then a pop(!), knowing that he was now gone.

* * *

ok, the NEXT part is going to be the wedding, so you MUST come and read it! *hands out invites* you are all invited! Review and msg, please!


	24. Chapter 24

### part twenty three ###

"I hope everything goes-"

"It will be perfect, Lizzy." Snape assured me. I smiled again and hugged him.

Snape wrapped his arms around me and I breathed him in. My arms around his waist.

I don‛t know how long we held each other, but I did feel very drowsy. So Severus lightly laid me down and pulled the covers over me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I then felt his lips on my forehead and then a pop(!), knowing that he was now gone.

### part twenty four ###

when I woke up in the morning, my dress was on my bed. Along with my shoes and some breakfast. Like I can eat!

I took my time shower, again I was careful not to get my hair wet. Then I rubbed in lots of my raspberry lotion and then I put on my dress.

I had to admit, I look really good in my dress and with my hair up. I put on my shoes that matched my dress and walked down to the kitchen with my breakfast tray.

I was greeted by oohs and aahs. I blushed when I saw my mom and sisters sitting at the table in their dresses.

For Shakira, she wore a light pink dress that match her so well, it was perfect. Maria, also had a light pink dress that set off her Indian skin. Ishtar, mom, was wearing her white oilskin dress. It was decorated in bright beads and her braids were done very elegant. I even noticed the feather at the end of her braid, the one she wore at her wedding.

Shakira had the little babies dressed up too. Violet was in a cute pink dress that match Shakira and Maira. Thomas was in a little tux that made you what to hold him forever. But we had a wedding to go to, so I helped take him to the car. Then Shakira helped me get me and my dress in the car.

When we arrived at Maria‛s it was full of activity. We stopped there to pick up my flowers and everyone else‛s. Maria returned with a big box and we were off to the church.

The stain glass windows were full of light when we arrived at the church. People were going in and it was crowded in the entrance. Shakira parked by the side of the church and told me to wait in the car for her. I shrugged, too nervous to argue.

Maria, Ishtar, Shakira and the babies went into the church. I waited in the car. Slowly the crowd thinned and Shakira was back.

"Ok, you can come out now. Snape is here and everyone‛s seated."

"Ok." I got out of the car and Shakira played with my veil and I checked my dress for wrinkles.

"Don‛t worry," said Shakira. "I put a anti wrinkle charm on it."

I sighed.

"Thanks. I never thought to do that."

She smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful, little sister."

I smiled and hugged her. Then she said everyone was waiting for me. I freaked.

"What if I trip? I‛m going to mess up and Snape won‛t want to marry me and-"

"And what if hell broke out?" said Shakira. I never heard her swear before. She laughed.

"You‛ll be fine. Its natural to be nervous."

"Were you?" I asked before I thought to not say it. Idiot.

She nodded.

"More then I can ever tell you. Now come on and get married to your love."

I laughed and walked into the church. Dad was waiting for me in the lobby. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful, my angel." he whispered.

"Thanks Dad." I whispered back. Then Maira and Shakira opened the doors. Then Shakira, holding Violet and Maria, who was holding Thomas, started to march down the isle. Violet and Thomas threw flowers onto the isle and soon it was lightly covered with white rose petals. Tears came to me eyes. Shakira must of thought of that.

I smiled at Dad and everyone stood. Then Dad squeezed my hand and we started walking down the isle. I looked up and saw Severus. My breath caught. Snape was wearing a black tux, his hair freshly cut and a smile on his face. I smiled at him and soon Dad and I were standing next to him.

Dad lifted my veil and kissed my cheek as I kissed his. Then he handed me off to Severus. Then Severus and I took a step towards the priest.

I hardly heard the crowd sit down. All I cared about was Severus‛s hand in mine. He squeezed it and I squeezed him back. Then the priest began.

To be honest, I didn‛t listen to a word he said. Only the part were I said my vows to Severus. Soon Snape was turning to face me and I knew we were husband and wife. And this was when he kissed me.

His lips were warm and gentle and the crowd cheered. I smiled and hugged Severus. He laughed and lifted me up and twirled around. I laughed and he set me down. Then we turned to the isle and half walk half ran, down the isle.

Shakira led us to a side room in the lobby and she left us alone in there. Snape wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I kissed him back then pulled apart, smiling.

"We did it," I whispered. He nodded.

"And everyone knows." he said. I smiled and we stared at each other till Shakira came back saying the limo was here. We then walked hand in hand out of the church. We were greeted by rose petals, cameras and our family. I laughed and Severus put an arm around me. We then walked through the petals and to the limo.

Severus helped me get all of my dress in and then we were off to Maria‛s house. Snape and I kissed the whole way there. When we got there, we greeted our family and friends and had a good time. Music was playing and Maria‛s garden was beautiful then ever.

We took pictures with me and Snape. Then me with my sisters and then the whole family. Then we did more of just me and Severus. Him holding me in his arms. Me kissing him. Him with his arms around me. My arms around his neck. Then a few with us holding the babies. It was perfect.

We then had lunch and listened to music. Then they said it was time for the Father and the bride dance. Tears came into my eyes as Dad took my hand and led me to the dance floor. A song about a little girl and her daddy started playing and I let the tears flow. Dad was smiling at me and I smiled back as we danced.

When the song was over, I kissed his cheek and he handed me to Severus. My tears stopped as Severus brought me close and we slowly danced to the song. Severus whispered in my ear and I laughed.

Then Shakira tapped Severus.

"Mind if I step in?" she said smiling. Severus shook his head.

"Not at all. Cause she‛s mine for life."

I laughed and took Shakira‛s hands. We laughed as we danced. Just like when we were little girls. Then Maria came over and she joined in. I saw the photographer come over and snap pictures but I was more interested in my triplet sisters. We laughed and giggled as we danced around in a circle.

Then Jim came over with the twins and I grabbed Thomas. Then I twirled in circles with him. He was giggling and grabbing my curls. I was laughing and kissing his little cheeks.

Then Severus came back and danced with me. We danced most of the time. All the dances we learned in school and at home.

My Mom even danced when the band started playing a Native American dance that she knew. Me and my sisters joined her in celebrating the wedding, chanting and dancing. Snape stared at us with wonder as we performed the old movements and symbols of life, chanting along with our mother.

After the song was over, Mother kissed my cheeks and undid her Wedding Feather. Then she made a small braid in my curls and tied it in. I smiled at her, not knowing how to thank her. She smiled and handed me back to Severus.

"That was beautiful." whispered Severus. I nodded.

"Its suppose to be. It‛s the dance of life. We always chant it at weddings."

"I meant the feather, love." he said kindly. I smiled and nodded. We continued to dance till we had to stop, cuz my feet were hurting.

After resting for a bit, we then walked around to the tables and chatted with the guests. Then we headed into the house to talk to Flora. She was in the middle of getting dessert ready. She smiled when she saw us. She kissed Severus‛s cheek then mine.

"You both look prefect together."

I giggled and her smile brightened.

"Thank you for making the food." I said. She waved a hand.

"It was nothing. I enjoyed doing it. Now get back out there. People came here to see you. Now go!"

she then pushed us out of the kitchen. When Severus and I got back to the party, people were waiting for cake.

Snape carefully cut a piece and placed it into my mouth. I missed his mouth and got his cheek but he laughed and bite the cake off the fork. The whole time camera flashes were going off in our faces, I was surprised Snape was able to get it in my mouth at all.

After cake, people started leaving. It was getting late. Severus and I said our good byes and thanked people for coming before we headed for the limo. Severus opened the door for me and I climbed in. Then we were off to our apartment.

We had thought of going somewhere for a honeymoon but Lord Voldemort, thought otherwise. So we got the week off to stay home. Severus and I planned to shop and stuff like that for the week.

When we got the to apartment, Severus picked me up and carried me over the threshold. I laughed and kissed him. Then I pulled back to yawn. Severus lifted a brow.

"Not tired are we?" he asked. I shook my head as I yawned again. Snape only smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I‛m going to change." I said. I was still in my wedding dress.

"I‛ll come with you." said Severus. I was about to tell him no, when I remembered that we were married.

* * *

I know this was short, but it was the best I could do. I have a little midget poking me and I have the hyper illness. So I hope you enjoyed! Review and msg me! Very important people! To review! Lets me know you care!


	25. Chapter 25

###part twenty four ###

We had thought of going somewhere for a honeymoon but Lord Voldemort, thought otherwise. So we got the week off to stay home. Severus and I planned to shop and stuff like that for the week.

When we got to the apartment, Severus picked me up and carried me over the threshold. I laughed and kissed him. Then I pulled back to yawn. Severus lifted a brow.

"Not tired are we?" he asked. I shook my head as I yawned again. Snape only smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I‛m going to change." I said. I was still in my wedding dress.

"I‛ll come with you." said Severus. I was about to tell him no, when I remembered that we were married.

###part twenty five ###

the next morning, I made Severus buttermilk pancakes and maple syrup. I was flipping pancakes when his arms went around me and he nuzzled my ear. I laughed and he kissed it.

"Good morning, Severus." I said. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Morning, Mrs. Severus Snape."

I giggled.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too." he whispered.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. Severus shrugged and I laughed. It was our honeymoon and we had no idea what we wanted to do.

#####

15 years later, Voldemort had started getting more followers and those who said no, were killed.

This went on for months. The Daily Prophet was covered only in pictures of Death Eaters in masks and lists of people who were killed or tortured. The Ministry were working 24/7. No one trusted each other. Everyone was on their guard.

Snape and I wear torn the whole time. Well, mostly Snape. He then went back to the Headquarters and told me to stay with my mother. He wrote me and called every night. We talked long into the night. He didn't come see me though, Snape felt it best that I lay low.

I didn't even read the paper anymore cuz it was covered about Voldemort and he made my stomach sick.

As fast as it started, it ended. A boy by the name of Harry Potter was able to survive a death curse and it killed Voldemort. Or so they say. Everyone was happy and it seemed that people became people again.

They had big parties that lasted for weeks. Everyone was breaking rules, making shooting stars in the middle of the day. Wearing their wizard clothes in the Muggle world. And so on.

I was waiting for Snape to call when Shakira handed me the Daily Prophet and told me to read it.

"I don't want to. It's all about Him-who-must-not-be-named. They never stop talking about him and that boy, Harry." I said.

Yes, people were now calling him that and yeah, it was weird. Not many know His name or brave/stupid enough to say it.

"You'll want to read it."

I glanced at what she had pointed to and my face fell.

**Those who are on trial for being Death Eaters**

The following are going to be on trial for being Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic:

Igor Karkaroff

Antonin Dolohov

Evan Dossier

Severus Snape

They will be trailed in a close trial. No visitors.

o my merlin...

"Elizabeth? Are you alright? You're pale." asked Shakira, putting a hand on my arm. I jumped at her touch.

"Elizabeth?" she asked again, I then turned and ran away from the room. I ran out of the house and threw up in the garden. After I had gain some control over myself, I wiped my mouth.

I had to do something. Snape was in prison. It was a closed trial, so I couldn't go to see him. I had to talk to someone...

Dumbledore.

#####

I told him everything. About the job Voldemort had us do, telling me that it was for the Ministry, about being married to Snape, and almost being killed. I told him everything. And I mean EVERYTHING.

"Elizabeth, this is a lot that you have had to hold in." said Dumbledore. I nodded.

"Can you help him?" I asked, well, more like pleaded.

Dumbledore looked at me over the rim of his glasses.

"Of course. Snape is innocent. I will make sure they know that."

"Thank you so much Dumbledore." I said shaking his hand. He only smiled.

"I knew you two would get together some day." he laughed.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for the past 15 years. It's been really hard."

"I am sure it has. But that will all end soon. Snape will be working here and I am sure I can arrange it so you can stay with him but that will have to stay between us." he winked.

I laughed and left his office.

#####

Dumbledore did a wonderful job. Snape wasn't put in jail and Dumbledore arranged it so that I could stay at Hogwarts with him. It would be our first time together since our honeymoon.

I was just finished packing my things when Thomas came into my room. He was a tall boy, black hair, blue eyes, and had my skin. He was wearing a black tux and he didn't comb his hair.

"Hey, you ready for the big date?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes and sat on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"Why are you and Mom making a big deal about Violet having a date for the dance? We've been to dances before." he said.

"I know but we are girls and well, the first date is always special." I said. He rolled his eyes and I playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! I'm so glad your leaving. Your so mean!" he teased. I laughed and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Well, I better get down there so Violet can start posing for her pictures."

"You better." I laughed as I walked him to the door.

"Have a great time." I called to him as he went down the hall.

"Ok."

I smiled and went back into my room to grab my bag. I was ready to go.

#####

I looked around the apartment and smiled. This is ours. There was a bedroom, a small kitchen and a small living room. Dumbledore made sure that everything was clean and ready for me to move in.

Snape was going to be here soon, so I waited to un pack my bags. I was so excited! We were finally going to be together! And be torn by Lord Voldemort!

I felt like singing!

"Hey love," I turned and ran into Snape's strong arms. I hugged him hard.

"Thanks." he whispered as his kissed my face.

"For what?" I asked, pulling him close.

"For talking to Dumbledore. And for being here for me." he whispered into my ear. I giggled and played with his hair.

We were standing in our new living room, when I Heard Shakira. ( If you don't know what I mean by Heard its because you probably didn't read my Draco story. It talks about this. Basically it is when they can 'send' their Thoughts to each other and they are Heard by the other person. Like using the telephone but no wires and stuff, only your mind and Ancient Magic.)

"What?"

I froze and let go of Snape. I then sat down on the couch and listen to Shakira explain it again.

"Elizabeth?" asked Snape, I held up my hand.

'_Shakira?'_

'_Elizabeth, Violet... she was... O, Lizzy, Violet was killed! At a seven eleven she and her date stopped at! Lizzy, Sam killed her! He... killed... my girl...'_

'_Shakira, stop, breathe. Now, how do you know this?'_

'_Violet. She... Called me and I tried to get there in time... I was too late...'_

'_Shakira, what about Thomas?'_

'_Lizzy, I saw him. I saw the pain and the wildness in his eyes, then he... o, Lizzy, I saw him...his eyes!'_

'_Saw him what?'_

'_I saw him... kill Sam!'_

I didn't say anything. Violet was killed by her own father, Sam Snow. Thomas, my favorite nephew, then killed him. Thomas, the good little boy.

'_Lizzy? You there?'_

'_Yes. Where is Thomas now?'_

'_He ran. After he saw me and that he had... he ran away! O, what am I to do? Lizzy... what am I to do?'_

'_Shakira, go to Jim. Stay with him. Snape and I will go look for Thomas.'_

'_I... can't. Lizzy I can't! I have to do something!'_

'_Shakira, I know this is hard but you have to take care of yourself. Go to Jim, tell him what happened, he will help you tell Mom and everyone else.'_

'_Ok...'_

'_I am here Shakira, ok? Everything will be ok, you just go to Jim. Snape and I will find Thomas.'_

Even as I said it to her, I knew that we wouldn't find him.

I told Snape what had happened. We spent the rest of the night searching for Thomas. After three days of nothing, Snape took me home and I cried all night.

#####

We buried Violet under a oak tree in the family cemetery. The cemetery was about a mile from my Mom's house. Everyone for the past six generations were buried here.

Shakira wouldn't let us make a tombstone for Thomas. We knew she was in pain, for losing two children in the same night. But we still didn't understand why she didn't want his name next to his sister's but she did leave room for one more person to be buried on Violet's left. I was sure it would hold his name some time in the future.

Snape stood next to me during the funeral. No one noticed that he held my hand and kissed my cheeks or when I hugged him after they laid Violet into the ground. We were all in pain.

Shakira the most. But she was the one showing no emotion. She didn't cry during the service or when she laid a rose on her daughter's tombstone. She didn't even cry as she watched each one of us, lay a flower next to her rose.

Mother was a walking ghost. She hardly said a word and she only silently cried.

Maria cried and held Sam (not Shakira‛s Sam. The Sam Elizabeth meet when she was kidnaped during the Harrison mission) during the whole service. She and Sam had married soon after I meet him and brought him home. Turns out Maria didn't care too much about what mother said about him in the past.

It started to rain so everyone started to leave. I looked at Shakira and her eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow. I used to tease her that her eyes said more about her then she ever knew. Today they did that, and I wished they didn't.

Snape said we should go, so I followed him out of the cemetery. I turned at the gate and looked at Shakira. She was standing in the same place but her face was in her hands and I knew she was crying. I could see Jim standing off to the side. Shakira had pushed Jim away when he came to help. Now, he didn't know what do to and I knew that he was in pain too.

For the rest of the summer, everyone was sad and distant. But when school started we started to become ourselves again. Jim was able to help Shakira through some of the pain but they still seemed to be separate. Snape and I only grew closer. I cried on his shoulder and he comforted me. He told me every day he loved me before he went to his classes. He also made sure he kissed me before he went to work.

Some mornings, I would feel so sad that would cling to him and never let go. He had a lot of absences because of me that year. But I did get better and I let Thomas lie to rest in my mind.

## eleven years later##

I was holding clothes and putting them away, when Snape came back from the feast in the Great Hall.

"Guess who is here this year?" he said, has he took his shoes off. I shrugged.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter." I glanced at him, he wasn't smiling.

"You better be nice to him, Severus. Just because his father played tricks on you doesn't mean you can be mean to him."

He just put his shoes away.

"We will see. Maybe, Mr. Potter will be just like his dad. And I will have to give him detention."

"Snape!"

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll do my best to be nice to him, love."

"Ok." I said, as I hugged him. He sighed and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Harry Potter is at school now. I wonder if he remembers anything.

I put away Snape's socks and got ready for bed.

The next morning, Snape was quiet as he read the list of students he had in his classes.

"Any one we know?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Who?"

"Well, the Weasley's have another boy here. Malfoy's son is here, Crabbe and Goyle also. Parkinson. Longbottom. Potter, but I told you that last night. And um, you-know-who."

I took the list away from him.

Yes, she was here.

~~~~ (just put your name here)

Voldemort's daughter.

"Does she know?" I asked.

~~~~ doesn't know that Voldemort is her father or that her mother is... well, anyway.

"No and it will stay that way. As long as her parents keep it that way. I have to get to class."

He kissed me on the cheek and left our apartment.

I looked at the list again.

She's in Gryffindor.

First one in her family to be in Gryffindor.

I wonder how she is handling being in Gryffindor. She is so devoted to Lord Voldemort, it is hard to believe that she doesn‛t know that he is her father. But then again, Voldemort never wanted her to know, so she won‛t.


	26. Chapter 26

## part twenty five ##

It started to rain so everyone started to leave. I looked at Shakira and her eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow. I used to tease her that her eyes said more about her then she ever knew. Today they did that, and I wished they didn't.

Snape said we should go, so I followed him out of the cemetery. I turned at the gate and looked at Shakira. She was standing in the same place but her face was in her hands and I knew she was crying. I could see Jim standing off to the side. Shakira had pushed Jim away when he came to help. Now, he didn't know what do to and I knew that he was in pain too.

For the rest of the summer, everyone was sad and distant. But when school started we started to become ourselves again. Jim was able to help Shakira through some of the pain but they still seemed to be separate. Snape and I only grew closer. I cried on his shoulder and he comforted me. He told me every day he loved me before he went to his classes. He also made sure he kissed me before he went to work.

Some mornings, I would feel so sad that would cling to him and never let go. He had a lot of absences because of me that year. But I did get better and I let Thomas lie to rest in my mind.

## part twenty six ##

#~# eleven years later#~#

I was holding clothes and putting them away, when Snape came back from the feast in the Great Hall.

"Guess who is here this year?" he said, has he took his shoes off. I shrugged.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter." I glanced at him, he wasn't smiling.

"You better be nice to him, Severus. Just because his father played tricks on you doesn't mean you can be mean to him."

He just put his shoes away.

"We will see. Maybe, Mr. Potter will be just like his dad. And I will have to give him detention."

"Snape!"

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll do my best to be nice to him, love."

"Ok." I said, as I hugged him. He sighed and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Harry Potter is at school now. I wonder if he remembers anything.

I put away Snape's socks and got ready for bed.

The next morning, Snape was quiet as he read the list of students he had in his classes.

"Any one we know?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Who?"

"Well, the Weasley's have another boy here. Malfoy's son is here, Crabbe and Goyle also. Parkinson. Longbottom. Potter, but I told you that last night. And um, you-know-who."

I took the list away from him.

Yes, she was here.

Kimora.

Voldemort's daughter.

"Does she know?" I asked.

Kimora doesn't know that Voldemort is her father or that her mother is... well, anyway.

"No and it will stay that way. As long as her parents keep it that way. I have to get to class."

He kissed me on the cheek and left our apartment.

I looked at the list again.

Kimora.

She's in Gryffindor.

First one in her family to be in Gryffindor.

I wonder how she is handling being in Gryffindor. She is so devoted to Lord Voldemort, it is hard to believe that she doesn't know that he is her father. But then again, Voldemort never wanted her to know, so she won‛t.

Snape and I were correcting student's papers, one night, when Dumbledore came.

He smiled.

"I must speak with you Professor Snape."

"Please sit." I said, waving to a chair. Dumbledore sat and leaned back into his chair.

"Potter is at school this year." he said.

Snape nodded.

"And I need you to help me."


End file.
